Excuse me Käpitan :AlemaniaxMéxico:
by conejogalactiko
Summary: Alemania y México tenían una bella relación pero el rubio decide dejarlo por la dulce Italia sin imaginarse que años después se arrepentiría de eso. México se ha convertido en un guapo Capitán con solo un defecto: es casado. Ludwig llega a poner de cabeza la vida de México y va dispuesto a todo, inclusive a chantajearlo con un secreto para tenerlo por las buenas o las malas.
1. Chapter 1

**Ludwig x Tonatiuh / Alemania x México**

Antes de comenzar a leer puedes conocer esta pareja y su historia en mi galería de deviantArt: gallery/26648714/HAP-Mexico

 _*Notas al final._

·.·´¯`·.·

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Sigo cruzando ríos, andando selvas . . . amando el Sol.**

Du bist es!*

Ludwig no podía creerlo. Después de casi 8 años y una separación un tanto…complicada Tonatiuh estaba allí frente a el, caminando a lo largo del enorme y solitario pasillo, abriéndose paso entre los halos de luz que flotaban a través de los ventanales y se estrellaban en los paneles de cristal que formaban las oficinas de la ONU. Era una tarde especialmente soleada. Era como si el mexicano hubiese traído a el sol consigo.

Habían participado en la misma reunión, el alemán caía en cuenta al mirar los documentos bajo el brazo del moreno, sin embargo no había podido reconocerlo en el auditorio entre al menos 200 militares de distintos países. Pero, ¿Como podría haberlo hecho? si Tonatiuh había cambiado tanto.

El rubio se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo caminar y le pareció más alto y más fornido que antes, pero fue ese uniforme el que le hizo caer en cuenta de que ya no era aquel junge* que conoció hace casi 8 años atrás; ese joven que se emociono de sobre manera cuando le fue asignada un águila a su cuidado, y como orgulloso le mostraba al europeo la manera en que al animalito abría altivo sus alas cuando lo levantaba en el brazo. Tonatiuh podía pilotear un jet como pocos y a la vez maravillarse a la más mínima sorpresa como cualquier joven que apenas salía a conocer le mundo. Y entonces Ludwig recordó la frase que se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza cada vez que abrazaba al mexicano: "Tan ligero en brazos . . . tan letal en batalla"

Ese mismo joven o mejor dicho hombre estaba allí luciendo gallardo un uniforme de Capitán, con esas tres estrellas doradas adornando su gorra, tal vez pronto se les uniría una cuarta insignia y con algo más de tiempo probablemente una promoción a un cargo de General.

Parecía que Tonatiuh por fin había decidió dejar de mirar su teléfono y ese movimiento en su cabeza había provocado que una de sus insignias doradas rebotara un rayo de sol que se estrello sobre las orbes azules de Ludwig, deslumbrándolo y sacándolo de su ensoñación notando la inminente salida del moreno por la última puerta del corredor rumbo a los elevadores. Ludwig tenia que hacer algo.

·.·´¯`·.·

Por seguridad nadie debía ingresar aparatos electrónicos u de otra clase a las oficinas y mucho menos a una reunión y apenas había recogido su teléfono de la zona de guardarropa Tonatiuh inmediatamente se puso a buscar algún otro mensaje nuevo de parte de su esposo, pero solo se encontró con varios correos de la Secretaría de Defensa y uno de sus hermanas mayores.

El último mensaje que había recibido de Thomas había sido ese mismo día por la mañana. Tonatiuh no había logrado dormir por los nervios y había despertado demasiado temprano a repasar su informe para los Cascos Azules. Estaba ansioso sin duda, pues aunque no era su primera vez entre el grupo de militares mexicanos llamados para apoyar a las Fuerzas de Paz, si era su primera vez como Capitán y responsable del equipo.

"Good Morning Pumpking"– comenzaba el mensaje que Tonaituh ya había leído probablemente unas diez veces solo para darse valor - "Mis padres y Theresa lamentan mucho que no hayas podido venir pero todos estamos muy orgullosos y seguros de que lo harás muy bien, además del Jubileo de su querida Reina mi padre no ha dejado de hablar de ti"

"See you anon, I love you so bad"

Tonatiuh y Thomas habían planeado por meses esas vacaciones a Edinburg con la familia del pelirrojo. Su afable suegro amaba a su reina y a la familia real con singular devoción pero difería completamente de la idea de Tom quien estaba muy seguro de que la realeza ya no era necesaria en estos tiempos modernos y sin duda el pelirrojo necesitaba a su querido moreno junto a el para no exasperar y discutir todo el tiempo con su progenitor.

Pero, por sobre cualquier cosa esta el deber, y el mexicano fue llamado para unirse de inmediato a una misión, así que las vacaciones o cualquier otro compromiso debía ser cancelado, pero cuando eres un militar de alto rango y con demasiadas responsabilidades no puedes darte el lujo de desperdiciar ni un solo día de descanso así que Tom tuvo que viajar solo a ver a su familia a Escocia.

Tonatiuh suspiro profundo al no descubrir nada nuevo desde hacia horas. Su esposo era militar, piloto y General, sabia de los protocolos en las reuniones militares así que probablemente le llamaría hasta entrada la noche cuando fuera el tiempo perfecto de no interrumpir nada.

Guardo el teléfono antes de apretar el paso hacia los elevadores pero entonces una voz le detuvo, una tesitura grave que probablemente pensó no volvería a escuchar jamás pero que sin duda no había olvidado, una voz que a veces le atormentaba y perseguía en sueños y que pudo reconocer a pesar del idioma.

Entschuldigung Käpitan*!

En las películas románticas el tiempo pasa lento; en situaciones así, los protagonistas parecen moverse y percibir todo en cámara lenta pero en cuanto la voz de Ludwig perforo sus oídos, Tonatiuh giro de inmediato reaccionando como si de una orden se tratara, aunque más tarde se reprendería a si mismo por la acción de la que sin duda culpo a su entrenamiento militar.

Su cerebro tardo en procesar la imagen frente a el, miro hacia los lados un tanto confundido y rezando inútilmente que fuera un engaño de sus ojos. El General Ludwig Beilschmidt estaba de pie frente a el, luciendo su impecable cabello rubio y su uniforme cubierto por esa larga y elegante gabardina negra que solo lo hacia verse más alto y espigado.

¿Ludwig? – devolvió el llamado casi con la misma sorpresa mientras abría sus orbes chocolate en una expresión que el alemán definiría como de: "gato asustado".

Por algunos segundos, que al mexicano le parecieron eternos nadie dijo más nada pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la atmosfera se relajo para Tonatiuh quien fue el primero en sonreír y acercarse amistosamente.

¡Ludwig! – la entonación de su voz cambio – ¿Como haz estado? De verdad que jamás imagine enco…

¿En verdad eres tu? – el rubio que no parecía salir de su asombro le interrumpió abruptamente mientras decidía ir a su encuentro.

Ha ha ha, pero por supuesto que soy yo – rio el moreno de manera natural y despreocupada - ahora soy Capitán, que buena fortuna encontrarlo aquí General – dijo mientras el rubio lo miraba quitarse la gorra y peinar un poco su cabello azabache con los dedos.

Ludwig sintió cierta molestia en el pecho. Tonatiuh no debería estar sonriendo, no debería de estar caminando a su encuentro, no debería de estar tan tranquilo. No, Tonatiuh debería de estar nervioso, ansioso, debería de retroceder y huir solo para que el alemán lo pudiese ir a atrapar - ¡debería de…! - y sin pensarlo más el alemán estiro su brazo para sujetar fuertemente la nuca del moreno y estrellar sus labios con los ajenos en un contacto tan rudo que el mexicano pudo sentir sus dientes vibrar.

Los labios de Ludwig se movían desesperados sobre los del moreno y Tonatiuh estaba decidido a protestar por tal atrevimiento.

¡Ludnnngh - Nhggg! Aghhh! - eso fue realmente una mala idea ya que el rubio aprovecho para introducir su lengua en su boca. Cuando el mexicano sintió esa tibia humedad buscando la suya no pudo sino tratar de evitar cualquier contacto, intento empujarlo sin importar tirar todo lo que llevaba en brazos pero eso solo provoco que la mano libre de Ludwig lo atrapara de la cintura y lo acercara a su cuerpo en un abrazo para nada inocente.

Tonatiuh sintió hasta la hebilla del cinturón contrario enterrarse en su pelvis junto con otras formas, así que lo mejor que se le ocurrió al más bajo fue quedarse quieto y no agregar más roces innecesarios además de los que ya estaban teniendo, apretó los puños entre su pecho y el de contrario esperando que a Ludwig se le terminara el aire pronto o que el cayera inconsciente por falta de oxigeno.

La mano derecha del alemán se aferro a su nuca con fuerza y ladeaba a su antojo la cabeza de Tonatiuh para acoplarla mejor a su profundo beso y sus prominentes movimientos de quijada sin embrago el moreno nunca le correspondió el beso, su lengua se mantenía lánguida mientras Ludwig hacia con ella lo que quería. Poco a poco y como si hubieran empezado de atrás hacia delante el beso fue tornándose más suave, menos desesperado, hasta ser solo ya un par de toque delicados de labio a labio. Unos últimos roces suave que el mexicano si correspondió... o al menos eso le pareció a Ludwig.

Eres tu.

¡Maldita sea Ludwig! – después de algunos segundos fue lo único que escapo de los labios del moreno después de aquel beso. El alto rubio mantenía su frente apoyada en la de su contrario observando atentamente las reacciones, Tonatiuh no había abierto los ojos, los mantenía fuertemente apretados y tenia las pestañas húmedas gracias a unas lagrimitas traicioneras que se habían acumulado en los bordes, el beso había sido demasiado y por un momento pensó que Ludwig intentaba ahogarlo con su lengua y saliva.

Tonatiuh sentía las manos del General sujetarle el rostro con firmeza pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que aparto a Ludwig suavemente de si, lo cual sorprendió al alemán pues esperaba una reacción más violenta, tal vez un golpe o una bofetada de "dama ofendida". Por segundos le pareció que el robarle un beso no había molestado tanto al mexicano pero en cuanto escucho los pasos y sonido de voces a sus espaldas comprendió que Tonatiuh no había querido hacer "una escena" frente a un grupo de personas que se dirigían a los elevadores.

Fue entonces cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de que todos sus documentos y gorra habían quedado alborotados sobre el lustroso piso y casi sin reparar en Ludwig o en lo que había echo se arrodillo para recogerlos mientras el grupo de personas pasaba sin darles mayor importancia.

Déjame…ayudarte… - ofreció apenado.

Ludwig se arrodillo junto a el para ayudarle a recoger los documentos que se habían desperdigado en el piso, noto el temblor en las manos del moreno cuando trataba de reunir con evidente dificultad las hojas con sus dedos entorpecidos por los nervios. Tonatiuh ya no se atrevía a mirarle y el rubio se sonrió airoso de poder seguir provocado esa clase de reacciones en un hombre como el sin embargo su sonrisa triunfal murió en sus labios después de divisar en la temblorosa falange izquierda de Tonatiuh esa brillante argolla de matrimonio y en ese momento pensó que no sería mala idea conocer en persona al "maldito afortunado" y del cual solo había oído hablar una vez de labios de Arthur Kirkland.

T- te ves bien… Ludwig – el mexicano se levanto abruptamente aun nervioso y tratando de organizar sus pápeles – m-me da…gusto, en verdad, tengo que i…

Déjame llevarte

¡NNOO! – allí estaba la fiera que recordaba, Ludwig apenas le había tocado el hombro y ahora Tonatiuh si había reaccionado como si de fuego se tratará.

Por favor discúlpame - mentira no lo sentía.

Tonatiuh se suavizo ante la disculpa y ante los ojos azul cielo del alemán que lo miraban, de esa manera - No, no te preocupes yo pedí transporte al hotel me llevará de inmediato a la base.

¿Cuánto te quedarás?

El moreno negó con la cabeza - hoy mismo volare de regreso en el Hércules que me trajo aquí.

Escucha Tonatiuh yo… - otro grupo de personas llego esta vez desde los elevadores.

Adiós Ludwig que estés bien - Tonatiuh balbuceo esas palabras y prácticamente se escabullo entre la gente que entraba al foyer solo para entrar tan veloz como pudo a uno de los elevadores, no miro hacia atrás ni siquiera cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Permaneció apretando entre sus brazos las hojas y su gorra como si fueran un salvavidas, aun no entendía por que su cuerpo seguía temblando y sus labios punzando. Sabia que debió defenderse, que tenia la fuerza suficiente para defender su honor y su estatus de hombre casado y golpear a Ludwig después de esa osadía.

Pero se había rendido muy fácil a ese par de ojos azules.

 **Continuará…**

Por ahora sin advertencias +18. Las cosas irán subiendo de tono poco a poco pero tampoco será muy hard a menos que me llegue iluminación divina.

Ahora que me quede sin tablet para dibujar quiero aprovechar el tiempo para escribir. No es nada fácil escribir un fanfic pero siempre he tenido la inquietud de escribir la historia de estos personajes más que ninguna otra, y aunque intenté hacerla comic me di cuenta de que es un trabajo monumental.

Este fic tiene como único fin entretener así que no esperen mucha fidelidad a la historia mundial, la realidad que vivimos o al universo de HAP aunque si me tomare la libertad de usar sus personajes. Ludwig parecerá un poco "malo" al inicio pero solo esta celoso y confundido.

 **¡Ojala les guste!**

 **/) /)**  
 **( ^.^ )**  
 **C(") (")**

*Alemán:  
Du bist es! : eres tu!  
junge: joven  
Entschuldigung Kapitän!: disculpe Capitán


	2. Chapter 2

·.·´¯`·.·

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La vida siguió para todos e hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.**

Para ser completamente honestos Ludwig no sintió absolutamente nada en el momento en que recibió la elegante invitación en índigo y plata para la unión matrimonial entre Tonatiuh y un tal Nigh-algo. Y para seguir siendo sinceros, el rubio alemán se tomo la libertad de alimentar un poco su ego al pensar que aunque el mexicano estaba por casarse con otro hombre siempre necesitaría de su presencia inclusive en el mismísimo día de su boda.

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios cuando, muy atinadamente por cierto, pensó en el problema en el que Tonatiuh se había metido al mandarle esa invitación. Tom se había puesto furioso sin duda; el General Beilschmidt se había vuelto un tópico recurrente desde que conoció al mexicano e inclusive mucho antes de que el pelirrojo se enamorara de Tonatiuh el rubio ya lo exasperaba.

Ni siquiera considero asistir, aunque debía admitir que la invitación era muy bonita, tal vez después hablaría con Tonatiuh para pedirle el contacto del diseñador y pedir el mismo unas cuantas para su boda con el dulce Italiano…algún día. Al final dicha pieza se perdió entre el montón de documentos en su oficina y en algún momento en que se hizo limpieza se desecho con le resto de la basura.

Al inicio todo estaba muy bien con Feliciano, era tanta su felicidad y la intensidad de sus sentimientos que se pregunta por que había iniciado una relación con el mexicano para empezar, pero después de un año la figura y sonrisas de Tonatiuh comenzaron a atormentarlo en sus sueños. Por Dios que lo extrañaba, todo de el moreno; su sonrisa, su necedad, el amor a los animales que lo hizo volverse vegano, su talento para pilotar, su generosidad, la manera en que le cantaba en diferentes dialectos para calmarlo cuando tenia pesadillas; esos malos sueños que recurrentemente venían a Ludwig aún cuando esa parte oscura de la historia no haya sido su culpa, aún así parecía que los crímenes cometidos por su bisabuelo se convirtieron en su culpa, culpa que llevaba en su sangre.

Y por que negarlo, también extrañaba cuerpo de echo comprendió que todo iba realmente mal cuando estuvo apunto de gritar su nombre una noche junto a Feliciano, afortunadamente este último no lo noto pues el joven italiano estaba muy ocupado disfrutando en sus brazos.

Lo ultimo que hubiese querido Ludwig era lastimarlo, ya no amaba al Italiano de esa manera pero claro que sentía gran afecto por el. Feliciano era como una dulce fruta fresca, alegre, noble, perfecto pero para el alemán Tonatiuh era como su nombre lo indicaba, era el sol, que podía brindarte una agradable resolana de primavera o quemarte la piel. Y Ludwig quería estallar en llamas.

Y fue precisamente a los casi dos años de haber recibido esa invitación que las palabras del Francés por fin le calaron en los huesos como no lo habían hecho la primera vez.

La reunión de las Fuerzas Militares Europeas no podía haber resultado mejor, y aunque el alemán pensaba que sus compañeros eran un tanto escandalosos compartir la última comida oficial de último día de sesión no le parecía mala idea, poco a poco todos los integrantes se fueron retirando hasta quedar solamente ellos 4.

Que bueno compartir esta agradable tarde con ustedes mes amis - el rubio francés levanto su copa de vino para iniciar un brindis, el gran salón del comedor en el hotel estaba prácticamente solo y la tarde caía dándole al lugar un aire bohemio - hacia tiempo no nos reuníamos así.

No exageres - le interrumpió Kirkland - no tiene tanto tiempo.

Oh Arthur - el francés hizo una expresión dramática - pero si son casi dos años desde la boda del petite et sexy mexicaine en que no nos reuníamos a beber y compartir ¿Por qué lo olvidaste? No deseas recordar que tu y yo casi…

STOP RIGHT THERE! – el británico sato de la silla golpeando la mesa ganándose la mirada rara de parte de todos – errr bien si tienes razón esa fiesta fue hace mucho.

Me cuesta admitirlo pero ha sido de las mejores bodas a las que he asistido y créanme cuando les digo que yo se de estas cosas, ahhhhhhh - un suspiro nostálgico - la lluvia solo le dio un toque más romántico, si me lo pregunta creo que fue planeada - rio a carcajada limpia.

Ludwig casi se atraganta con la cerveza pero no lo demostró ni por un segundo, permaneció callado y serio como siempre lo hacia cuando sus compañeros comenzaban a debrayar sobre algún tema. Permaneció tranquilo escuchando atentamente como quien no quiere la cosa.

Yo me asuste un poco a la llegada, ver tantas velas iluminando el sendero que por un momento pensé seria una boda con temática de Día de Muertos, los mexicanos tiene ese algo extraño con la muerte.

Pues a mi me pareció todo lo contario Arthur, el baile, la música, wow la hermana del Escoces, ¡no había visto pelirroja más linda!

Por supuesto que no la habías visto, las mujeres más hermosas del mundo viven en el Reino Unido – sonrió el cejas simpáticas con aire altivo.

Debí de haber estado allí para enseñarle como se comporta un verdadero caballero – Alfred por fin había visto la oportunidad de hablar y a decir verdad lo que a Ludwig más le sorprendía es que el americano no hubiese estado presente en la fiesta. Siempre se las arreglaba para aparecer en todos lados y en cualquier situación como por ejemplo allí, una reunión Europea a la que se había auto-invitado.

Después de escuchar al rubio de lentes explicar por que no había podido asistir y de dejarles saber que a pesar de su ausencia había enviado el regalo de bodas mas caro y grande Ludwig se perdió en sus propios pensamientos y para cuando Jones había ter minado de dar santo y seña Ludwig ya había tomado una decisión.

¿Thomas…es su nombre verdad? ¿Thomas…?

Nightston - completo el Británico. Oh si la antítesis perfecta del día y la noche.

Tu y Tonatiuh eran muy unidos, ¿por qué no fuiste a la boda? – interrumpió el francés.

Feliciano enfermo ese fin de semana, no podía dejarlo solo – respondió sin más – no tuve el… placer - palabra entre dientes - de conocer al novio.

Bueno a me pareció bastante agradable, Alfred aquí ya lo conocía ¿verdad?

Ludwig miro al rubio con singular interés y con todas las ganas del mundo de recibir más información.

Es buen militar, el mejor piloto de Escocia y probablemente uno de los mejores en Europa.

Pues yo nunca había oído hablar de el – añadió el alemán con cierto desdén.

Tom es así - Kirkland descansó su cara en su mano recargándose en la mesa - es demasiado discreto y serio, no le gustan las cosas muy complicadas. Al inicio parece un tanto áspero pero cuando llegas a conocerlo mejor te das cuenta de que en realidad es muy amable. Estuvimos juntos por algún tiempo en el servicio militar en la RAF; durante las practicas era implacable pero siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarte y apoyar a los chicos más jóvenes, tenia la manía por alimentar a los perros y gatos que vivían en la base, creo que la población aumento en el tiempo que estuvo allí por que cada gato y perro que encontraba en la calle lo llevaba a la base sabiendo que estarían seguros dentro de las instalaciones vigilando y cazando ratones.

Oye, oye hablas de el con un tono muy raro – el francés parecía celoso.

Es buena persona ¿cómo se supone que hable de el?

¿Es guapo? – muy bien Ludwig esa pregunta no podía haber sonado peor.

Pues… algo

A-algo? ¿¡algo!? Hubiera usado mis mejores movimientos en el sino fuera por que se estaba casando - Francis parecía muy orgulloso de sus habilidades y adopto una pose triunfal sobre la mesa.

Alfred rio a todo pulmón - ¡Me hubiera gustado verte intentándolo!, claro hubieras amanecido tirado en la zanja más cercana. Además todos sabemos que tu estilo no es ese Francis, tu eres más bien como Ludwig, te gustan frágiles y dulces… y ya baja el pie de la mesa.

Ludwig frunció el ceño, Jones tenia razón y esa fue una de las razones por las que nadie sospecho de su relación con Tonatiuh, eso y el echo de que el rubio siempre mantuvo la postura de no hacerla publica.

El mexicano no se parecía en nada a sus usuales preferencias, no era ni dulce, ni frágil, ni pequeño pues a decir verdad tenia una estatura bastante buena, con su metro con ochenta y siete centímetros era incluso más alto que varios. Tal vez fueron esos ojos de gato o su apariencia mas joven de lo que en realidad era.

Lo que aun no descifraba era por que había querido mantener en secreto su relación, posiblemente fue por sus rangos militares pues no había otra razón aparente; Ludwig era libre en ese entonces, no tenia nada que esconder y realmente quería al moreno. Tal vez el destino atinadamente quiso que las cosas se dieran así, aunque siempre supo que si Tonatiuh respeto esa decisión fue solo para poder permanecer a su lado.

Aún no respondes mi pregunta Arthur ¿qué apariencia tiene?

Pues es más alto que tu.

¡Bastante más alto que tu!

No es así de alto Alfred – medito Francis – creo que tienen la misma estatura.

No – añadió el británico - creo que es ligeramente más alto, déjame pensar, es que ha pasado tiempo, cuando el…

Ya entendí. Es alto, ¿qué más?

Pues creo que su mejor atributo son esos grandes ojos verdes que tiene y…¿Oye Ludwig a donde vas?

·.·´¯`·.·

Su rango militar y su influencia le permitía el acceso a contraseñas y sitios de información confidencial y solo le tomo al alemán una semana en reunir información y localizar a 3 distintos "Thomas Nightston" en la base de datos de la milicia en toda la eurozona. A los poco segundos de ver la foto del perfil y reconocer esos "grandes y brillantes ojos verdes" supo que era el correcto: Piloto, General, Escoces…casado.

Ich fand sie…Tom*

 **Continuará…**

Antes de comenzar a leer puedes conocer esta pareja y su historia en mi galería de deviantArt: gallery/26648714/HAP-Mexico

¡Nos leemos pronto!

/) /)

C(") (")

* Palabras:  
mes ais : mis amigos  
RAF: Royal Air Force / La Real Fuerza Aérea  
Ich fand sie…Tom: Ya te encontre... Tom.

 _Disculpen cualquier error._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ludwig x Tonatiuh / Alemania x México**

¿Advertencias?: Tal vez demasiado OC.  Escocia y México no se casarón solo por meter a un tercero en discordia.

Antes de comenzar a leer puedes conocer esta pareja y su historia en mi galería de deviantArt:

gallery/26648714/HAP-Mexico

 _*Notas al final._

·.·´¯`·.·

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Otro país, otra ciudad, otra vida. Pero la misma mirada felina.**

Su presentación en la ONU fue un éxito y ahora podía regresar a casa con la frente muy en alto, orgulloso de haber puesto el nombre de su México entre los mejores del mundo.

Definitivamente el día no pudo ser mejor o eso pensó hasta que cierto rubio de su pasado lo había descolocado totalmente con un simple beso, aunque la verdad ningún beso de Ludwig Beilschmidt era simple. Tonatiuh había deseado recuperar las horas de sueño que perdió esa semana en Nueva York y ahora se encontraba solo en casa acumulando más y más horas de insomnio a la cuenta.

Estaba inquieto, no podía dejar de pensar en como su cuerpo reacciono al toque del alemán, unos segundos más y hubiera tenido un gravísimo problema dentro del pantalón del uniforme. Para colmo sus días francos* coincidieron con su regreso y las vacaciones nunca le habían parecido tan pesadas al mexicano, necesitaba urgentemente ocupar la mente en algo pues empezaba a pensar demasiado en Ludwig.

 _¿Debería de haberle pedido algún teléfono o correo de contacto? Dios eres un idiota -_ se reprendía así mismo por pensar estúpidamente que eso era buena idea a esas alturas.

No importaba por que Ludwig le había besado, a él no debería de interesarle sus motivos por que simplemente el mexicano se debía a otra persona y eso era todo. Al regreso de Tom todo volvería a estar como antes, estaba seguro de que cuando lo abrazara y lo escuchara llamarlo "calabacita" al oído no volvería a soñar con el rubio. Pero la suerte no siempre esta de nuestro lado.

El teléfono sonó, su celular pasa ser exactos y Tonatiuh se emociono al ver la foto brillar en la pantalla - _¡Tom! Hola am…_

 _Tonatiuh escucha_ \- el ruido apenas dejaba escuchar la voz del europeo ¿eso eran las turbinas de un jet? ¿artillería? - _me han llamado de emergencia a una misión, acabo de llegar a Redford Barracks*, no te preocupes y espera mi llamada._

 _¿¡Qué, pero…!?_ \- el moreno guardo silencio, a veces a Tom no le gustaban sus reacciones exageradas - _e-esta bien, por favor llámame a la hora que sea._

 _I love you Pumpking, see ya._

Y Thomas lo cumplió, eran exactamente las 2:47 de la mañana cuando pudo comunicarse de nuevo con su pareja. Tonatiuh no estaba dormido en lo absoluto estaba sentado en la cama matrimonial arropado con una colcha afelpada con el estampado de la bandera Inglesa que hacia un juego muy gracioso y peculiar con las coloridas fundas de bordado Otomí en las almohadas. Estaba leyendo a media luz, Tom siempre le regañaba por leer con tan poca iluminación pero al mexicano le gustaba esa aura mágica que se formaba en la habitación cuando cerraba las cortinas y dejaba esa luz ambar llenar el lugar. Tenia la televisión encendida a volumen bajo solo para no sentirse tan solito y Harry: el gato de ambos, estaba acurrucado junto a el buscando calor, estaba haciendo mucho frio afuera.

H _ello pumpking, disculpa si te preocupe, pero apenas hace unos minutos termine de pasar lista al contingente_ \- el sonido de aviones y maquinaria se podía escuchar detrás de la profunda voz de Thomas - _estamos preparando las naves, partiremos en una hora hacia Eritrea._

 _¿Eritrea…Eri? ¡eso esta en África!, ¿Qué ha pasado?¿Por que han llamado tropas tan repentinamente?_ \- el moreno se escuchaba visiblemente nervioso - _tu aún tienes vacaciones, ¡eso no es justo, para eso están los protocolos, deben de…!_

El pelirrojo suspiro, se le escuchaba cansado - _No empieces Tonatiuh, sabes que a veces así es esto._

El mexicano se mordió el labio, ¡claro que empezaría!, Tonatiuh necesitaba que Thomas regresara de inmediato, lo necesitaba junto a él en ese preciso momento. Estaba muy asustado aunque no sabia de que.

 _¿Estas bien? Desde que te llame por la noche el día de tu reunión te escuchabas extraño, ¿paso algo? ¿a alguien no le gusto tu informe?_

Tonatiuh se quedo inmóvil y el aura que se formo a su alrededor fue lo suficiente pesada como para hacer que el gato anaranjado se fuera y prefiriera dormir en la sala toda la noche.

 _No, no, es que…olvídalo. Es que te extraño y me estoy comportando de la manera que más odias, discúlpame._

 _Tona ya hemos hablado de esto_ \- Tom alejo el aparato de su boca y el mexicano pudo escuchar como daba algunas instrucciones para después volver hablar - _no odio nada de ti, pero debes aprender a controlarte mejor, no puedes actuar de manera tan visceral a la menor provocación._

 _Dime que harás en Eritrea_ \- cambio de tema.

 _Se ordeno un alto al fuego pero el acuerdo de paz se rompió, el ejercito local no puede contener a los extremistas debemos ir a proteger a los civiles y a desarmar a los combatientes._

 _Thomas, por favor_ … - Tonatiuh no podía concebir que Thomas volara solo.

 _Ya lo se. Será rápido estaré en casa en una semana te lo aseguro._

 _General Nightston Sir, we must leave!_ \- la voz de un joven se escucho a lo lejos apenas distinguida entre el sonido de una turbina - _Tonatiuh, I love you so much._

 _Yo te amo más Tom_ \- y la llamada termino.

Su esposo había sido enviado a combate sorpresivamente y Tonatiuh estaba preparado para enfrentar las peores pesadillas que seguramente llegarían a su mente esa madrugada; pero para su terrible sorpresa el mal sueño que vaticinaba fue reemplazado por el mar, un mar azul cielo como los hermosos ojos de Ludwig y soñó con este último besándolo tal y como lo había hecho hace una semana en Nueva York. Tonatiuh despertó de golpe sintiéndose de lo peor.

·.·´¯`·.·

Estaba mirando la TV… o eso trataba. Y aunque se moría de sueño tampoco había podido conciliarlo desde que despertó a las 5 de la mañana por culpa de ese "inapropiado" sueño con (no iba a negarlo) un guapo rubio. Había hecho tal cantidad de cosas durante todo el día que por poco y lava el auto dos veces con tal de mantenerse ocupado y dejar de pensar en un europeo que definitivamente no era su marido.

No le importaba lo que dijeran en la base, mañana sin falta se presentaría a servicio y con ese pensamiento preparó su uniforme. Sus ojos se perdieron en el marco digital de la cómoda en donde había alistado su gorra; era una imagen del mar y después su dedo se deslizo sobre la pantalla para buscar distraerse con algunas otras imágenes: mascotas, vacaciones, amigos y su boda.

Allí en el primer slide estaban los amigos mas cercanos de Thomas brindando con él: Alfred Kirkland y él Japonés Kiku Honda a quien Tom había pedido diseñar esas maravillosas invitaciones. Todo el mundo les había dicho lo hermosas que eran y la gran mayoría aun las conservaban incapaces de desechar algo tan bello. Después continuo con una foto de el mismo con sus dos mejores amigos: Sac-Xib amigo de la infancia y con quien compartió el mismo sueño militar y Rarámuri que se unió al dueto en el Colegio Militar. Siguieron la cena, el baile, Francis sonriendo coquetamente a todo chico guapo siempre con una bebida en la mano y la estrepitosa llegada del regalo de Jones para después finalizar con una foto de Tom parado bajo las lámparas de papel que adornaban el jardín. Era el final de la fiesta pues el pelirrojo ya tenia desabotonada la camisa y no había señales ni de su corbata o de su levita, pero sonreía dulcemente mirando al horizonte como si estuviera contemplando algo muy hermoso.

Theresa su cuñada, fue autora de la foto y se lo dijo cuando le obsequio el marco digital - _te miraba a ti_ \- sonrió ella y Tonatiuh se sonrojo recordado ese momento, se sintió más tranquilo y la paz regreso a él.

Como siempre, parecía que estaba exagerando las cosas y no tenia caso pensar más en ese incidente que definitivamente no iba a volverse a repetir, llevaba una vida más que feliz junto al escocés y aunque no todo era sencillo cualquier sacrificio valía la pena mientras Tom estuviera junto a él. Mañana será un nuevo día y estaba decidido a comenzar con el pie derecho.

El timbre sonó y Tonatiuh se apresuro a abrir la puerta, dejo el marco en la mesita del recibidor y tomó algo de dinero para pagar el mantenimiento.

Pero al abrir la puerta no fue el conserje lo que sus ojos se encontraron de golpe, sino a un apuesto alemán.

 **Continuará…**

Decidí que Japón sería buen amigo de Thomas por sus personalidades templadas, analíticas y serias y por una amistad en común con Inglaterra quien obviamente tiene que ser cercano a Escocia, aunque para ser honestos Tom se llevan mejor con Kiku.

*Redford Barracks - Base Militar en Edinburgh - Escocia.

Días Francos - los días libres de los militares.

Eritrea - País Africano (lo agregé por que en algún momento tuvo la intervención de los Cascos Azules nada más)

Este fic tiene como único fin entretener.

 **¡Ojala les guste!**

 **/) /)**  
 **( ^.^ )**  
 **C(") (")**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ludwig x Tonatiuh / Alemania x México**

¿Advertencias?: Tal vez demasiado OC. Escocia y México no se casarón solo por meter a un tercero en discordia.

 _*Notas al final._

·.·´¯`·.·

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Ese día. . . no debí de abrir la puerta.**

Tonatiuh sabia bien el significado de sentir que "el alma se te sale del cuerpo" lo había sentido una vez y rogó al cielo no volver a sentirlo. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba un apuesto alemán usando esa elegante gabardina que le quedaba tan bien y una boina que despeino un poco su cabello al quitarla.

El flequillo desacomodado en el rostro del rubio lo hacia ver más joven y rebelde y Tonatiuh no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, ni por la sorpresa ni por lo que miraba en ese momento. Por mucho que el mexicano quisiera ignorarlo la verdad es que Ludwig era ridículamente atractivo, personas de los 5 continentes podían asegurarlo y podía hacer que tus rodillas se hicieran gelatina con tan solo mirarte como solo el sabia hacerlo… como lo estaba haciendo.

 _¿Vas a invitarme a pasar o vas a permanecer allí mirándome todo la noche?_ \- rió el rubio mirando de vuelta al moreno. Tonatiuh estaba en pijama: un pantalón holgado a rayas y una sudadera, demasiado cubierto para gusto del otro. Definitivamente no era como el ingenuo y dulce italiano que podía estar por la casa usando una camisa del rubio y nada más.

 _No, ammm, e-es decir, pasa…_ \- respondió el otro automáticamente y el alemán le paso de largo. El moreno cerro la puerta pero tardo en quitar la mano de la manija, por unos segundos se imagino a si mismo huyendo de allí.

 _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste en donde vivimos?_

 _Ihr Haus ist sehr schön*_

 _Apenas recordaba poco del sencillo alemán que aprendió años atrás - Gracias. Ludwig no me haz respondido ¿Cómo…?_

 _Tengo acceso a la base de datos de la ONU. Cualquier dato sobre cualquier soldado que haya servido a los Cascos Azules aún en las misiones más secretas yo lo sabré_ \- Ludwig se quitaba la gabardina y se sentaba en el sillón, se estaba comportando de manera normal, miraba la decoración con una sonrisa mientras el mexicano parecía no quererse separar de la puerta principal. Entre la entrada y el recibidor había poco espacio pero a Tonatiuh le pareció bien que el rubio se quedara allí y no pasara al resto de la casa.

 _¿Te ofrezco algo?_ \- los segundos de incomodo silencio finalmente pudieron con el mexicano.

 _Solo agua, gracias_ \- respondió el otro con una perfecta sonrisa. Tona se encamino a la cocina y pudo jurar que sintió esos ojos azules clavarse en su espalda y recorrerlo de pies a cabeza provocándole un escalofrío.

Ludwig se levanto y comenzó a observar a detalle el lugar. Al frente la puerta principal, detrás de él en la pared del fondo unas repisas; un reloj y algunos libros descansaban en ellas. A la izquierda la puerta hacia la cocina a la derecha otra puerta hacia la sala y posiblemente el resto de las habitaciones.

Junto a las repisas un cuadro muy colorido de temas mexicanos e iluminándolo una lámpara de piso junto al sillón individual en el que se había sentado, había allí una mesita con apenas espacio para una plantita, un marco de foto, un libro y sobre este unos lentes.

 _Así que después de todo… Tonatiuh si los necesita -_ pensó el rubio y algo le impulso a tomar el marco. Hasta ahora solo había oído hablar de Thomas y había visto la foto oficial de su perfil militar, pero esta vez sintió que el estomago se le revolvía cuando la imagen del primer momento del escoces y del mexicano como esposos le atravesó la retina.

Lo que más detesto fue lo bien que se veían ambos y la felicidad que proyectaban. Thomas estaba vestido casi como la realeza británica, usando la máxima etiqueta del guarda ropa masculino: el "morning dress" como lo llamarían en la tierra del pelirrojo. Saco índigo, pantalones gris oxford rayados, el corbatón y el chaleco haciendo juego con la tela color azul cielo, satinada y brillando como si tuviera diminutos cristales incrustados, podía ver que el escoces estaba en buena forma y por Dios que era alto.

Ya casi no había personas con ojos tan verdes ni cabello tan rojo y en esa ocasión lo llevaba pulcramente cortado y peinado hacia atrás, casi como él mismo. Tonatiuh llevaba un esmoquin negro y su corbata y chaleco hacían juego en tela roja con detalles prehispánicos tornasolados adornándola, tenia además una especie de "bufanda" blanca y brillante alrededor del cuello de lo que parecía ser seda. A Ludwig le pareció que podría ser una referencia al velo de una novia.

Ambos se veían rodeados de diamantina brillante, recortes en forma de estrellitas y ese tipo de adornos que parecía caer desde el techo del lugar y que posiblemente fue la entrada a la recepción; Tonatiuh sonreía con el brazo izquierdo al aire y parecía querer atrapar esas estrellitas brillantes, Thomas parecía seguirle el juego e intentaba hacer lo mismo pero usando su sombrero de copa, su mano libre sostenía la del mexicano.

Ludwig entristeció un poco, no tenia derecho a estar molesto pues el fue quien decidió irse en primer lugar y tampoco podía culpar al tal Tom, pues este apareció en la vida del mexicano tiempo después de que su historia terminara. Por un momento pensó en irse, en desaparecer de una vez por todas de la vida de Tonatiuh tal y como lo había decidido tiempo atrás y dejar en paz a la pareja, pero sabia que ya no podría. Necesitaba recuperar al mexicano de una u otra forma, un último intento, la oportunidad que nunca se permitió. En ese momento parecía sencillo y definitivamente nadie saldría herido: tal como decían Thomas era muy apuesto, ya se encontraría a otro u otra con quien rehacer su vida y en cuanto a Tonatiuh, Ludwig se encargaría de que olvidara al pelirrojo y a cualquier otro.

Mientras tanto en la cocina el vaso estuvo apunto de resbalarse de las manos del moreno al menos 2 veces y había tenido que regresar pues el temblor ocasiono que derramara un poco de líquido, pero tal como su esposo le aconsejaba siempre tenia que aprender a controlarse y respirando hondo y bajando a todos los santos del cielo salió para "convivir" con Ludwig un rato, con la esperanza de que así como había llegado el rubio se retirara.

 _¿Ludwig?_ \- ya no estaba en la sala, solamente la gabardina negra y su boina descansaban sobre el sillón, pensó que tal vez estaría en el tocador pero si ni siquiera pregunto en donde estaba.

 _¿Ludwig , en donde estas?_ \- llamo otra vez sin éxito y cuando estaba apunto de salir a buscarlo escucho una suave risa y el maullar de Harry proveniente de su habitación.

Se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta totalmente sorprendido, Ludwig acariciaba la barbilla del gato naranja mientras este ronroneaba y le hacia toda clase de fiestas sobre sus piernas, lo que tenía a Tonatiuh petrificado en la puerta era que Ludwig estaba sentado en su cama, la cama que compartía con Tom, su lecho matrimonial y toda clase de sinónimos que llegaron de golpe a su cerebro.

 _Es un gato muy lindo_ \- hablo el rubio sin mirarlo - _¿Mixe* no tiene problema con el?_

 _N-no…además Mixe no puede vivir aquí, necesita su espacio y su propio veterinario, el esta en la Base como siempre. Tu agua_ \- explico con cierto aire monótono y le extendió el vaso con la esperanza de que Ludwig se levantara pero el rubio solo le sonrió y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza indicándole que se acercara.

El mexicano no pudo evitar un suspiro de fastidio y se acerco inseguro entregándole el vaso de agua, pero lo que Lud hizo fue solamente dejarlo en la mesa de noche; Tonatiuh se alejo y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho casi como si buscara poner una barrera y se coloco de nuevo bajo el marco de la puerta. Al menos no estaba sentado del lado de Tom o eso si hubiera sido el acabose.

 _Disculpa la intromisión, solamente quería ver tu departamento, ya te dije que es muy agradable_.

 _No te preocupes. Si quieres puedo mostrártelo todo, no haz visto el estudio o la terraza, tenemos un mini-jardín y tengo una planta de chiles, te daré uno o dos y si tienes hambre puedo prepárate algo en la coc…_ \- Tonatiuh ya estaba prácticamente afuera hablando solo pero Ludwig solamente lo miraba serio y no movió ni un músculo.

De pronto el semblante del rubio alemán se transformo en una sonrisa traviesa, cruzo una rodilla sobre la otra y apoyo su rostro en la mano mirando a Tonatiuh de lado y con un gesto de superioridad que hizo que pronto el moreno empezara a sentirse muy ansioso y molesto, debía "para cualquier cosa que fuera eso" de inmediato.

 _Escucha Lud, Ludwig, te agradezco la visita. Podemos ir a tomar un café uno de estos días pero ya es tarde y no quiero retrasarte, seguramente te esperan._

 _¿Tarde?¿acaso te envían temprano a la cama?_ – rió molestando al mexicano.

 _Tom llegará en cualquier momento y no creo que le haga mucha gracia verte aquí_ \- le enfrentó – _no quiero problemas con el._

El europeo endureció la mirada y se levanto de la cama, "al menos se levanto" fue lo que pensó Tonatiuh sin imaginar lo que seguiría.

 _Debe ser en verdad un piloto talentoso como dicen si es capaz de volar desde África hasta aquí en solo minutos._

¡Diablos!, Ludwig le había descubierto la mentira, pero espera, ¿Cómo sabia él que Tom estaba en ese lugar?, Tonatiuh se puso pálido pero sus ojos chocolate se clavaron furiosos en los zafiros del rubio.

 _¿_ _¡_ _Cómo carajos sabes tu que esta en…!?_

 _¿Eritrea?_ \- sonrió y el mexicano se abalanzo sujetando la solapa de la camisa de Ludwig con tal fuerza que incluso zafó los primeros botones y lo desfajo.

 _¡Tu diste la orden de mandarlo, el estaba en sus días francos no tenia por que ser convocado!_

 _Mein Gott Tonaituh!* no seas exagerado, es militar y su deber es responder al llamado sin importar que, además no envié a un cadete inexperto envié a un General capacitado para la misión_ \- Ludwig trago saliva. Lo siguiente le molestaba - _si te preocupa su seguridad puedes estar tranquilo, su deber solo es coordinar y organizar al ejercito local, no corre ningún peligro y lo tendrás de vuelta pronto._

Ludwig sujetó las muñecas de Tonatiuh para separarlo de él con algo de brusquedad.

 _¿De verdad creíste que lo mataría o algo?_ \- se burlo a carcajada limpia ocasionando que el enojo del mexicano se elevara más - admito que no solo lo envié allí por su capacidad, necesitaba alejarlo de ti por unos días.

 _No quiero seguir escuchándote Ludwig y-y es mejor que te vayas_ \- Tonatiuh dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida pero la mano del rubio le detuvo posándose pesadamente sobre su hombro, casi le dolió, pero cuando levanto su mano para apartar de un manotazo al alemán, Ludwig aprovecho para sujetarle con fuerza el rostro y acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios.

Tonatiuh intentaba empujar la musculatura y el "uno noventa y algo" del europeo lo más lejos posible pero Lud era fuerte, así que el moreno solo atinaba a ladear lo más posible la cara y evitar la mirada directa y el aliento del otro que solamente eran una invitación a un error del que sin duda se arrepentiría después. Los largos dedos del rubio ocupaban casi toda su cara y se enterraban en sus mejillas y mentón estrujándolo dolorosamente cada vez que intentaba escapar.

 _Ahora que ya quedo claro que nadie va a interrumpirnos, vamos a tener larga platica tu y yo, ¿te parece?_

 **Continuará…**

¿Advertencias?: Algunos besos y de aquí en adelante mucho Alemania x México y el próximo Capítulo empieza lo xxx

En este debraye:  
Ludwig mide 1,92 cm y Tom mide 1,96, ambos para estar en proporción con Tonatiuh 1,87 cm

*Morning dress ó Chaqué -  wiki/Chaqu …

*Mixe - el Águila Real Dorada de Tonatiuh.

 _*Ihr Haus ist sehr schön_ **:** Tu casa es muy agradable.

 _*Mein Gott Tonaituh! : iDios Mío!_

 **¡Ojala les guste!**

 **/) /)**  
 **( ^.^ )**  
 **C(") (")**


	5. Chapter 5

Advertencias: Besos y toqueteos subidos de tono pero hasta ahora nada más intenso, quiero ir practicando.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Siempre ha sido un piloto talentoso. Pero yo siempre he sido más fuerte.**

Llevaban así dos horas o más. Eso era lo que Tonatiuh había podido calcular cada vez que Ludwig por fin lo dejaba respirar, la última vez que el rubio rompió el beso para recuperar el aliento el mexicano pudo mirar mejor la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche: 9:22 pm.

Molesto por el asunto de Thomas se había acercado demasiado al alemán para enfrentarlo y ese arranque de valentía había sido su error; Ludwig lo había tumbado en su propia cama y se había colocado sobre él, descansando todo el peso de su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.

Enfureció cuando Ludwig arrojo al piso un osito vestido de guardia real. Que bueno que él rubio no sabia que ese había sido el primer regalo oficial de Tom a Tona como pareja o seguro le habría prendido fuego al inocente juguete. Sin embargo, todo el enojo del mexicano se diluyo en sorpresa cuando el rubio comenzó a besarlo y tocarlo.

 _¡_ _Déjame en paz!_ \- lo decía por enésima vez. Tonatiuh en ningún momento dejo de pelear y trataba inútilmente de empujar al rubio lo más lejos posible - _¡Es suficiente Ludwig, para esto! ¡AHORA!_

El rubio sonrió con soberbia, se sabia superior físicamente _\- ¿tienes sed?_ \- tomo el vaso de agua junto a la cama y le dio un trago - _yo estoy muy sediento, estoy dejando toda mi saliva en tu boca ¿te gustaría un poco de agua?_ \- y después de dar otro sorbo se acerco al mexicano y le abrió la boca usando sus pulgares para darle de beber de labio a labio. Sobra decir que casi se ahoga y por ende todo el liquido se derramo y bajo de manera erótica por el cuello del moreno perdiéndose en la gruesa sudadera, Ludwig ya tendría otras noches para descubrir que nuevas sorpresas albergaba el cuerpo de un Tonatiuh más maduro pero por ahora solo se aseguraría de refrescarle la memoria.

Comenzó a besarlo otra vez aunque ya era casi doloroso para ambos. Ludwig ya había echo de todo con el par de labios: mordido, lamido, succionado, simplemente de todo. Sintió los dientes del moreno tratar de morderle la lengua y entonces le sujeto de la sudadera rudamente, lo levanto sin dejar de besarle y lo soltó para que el otro estrellara su cabeza en la mullida almohada jadeando y con el rostro rojo. Lud creía que era por que Tona estaba furioso pero el mexicano jamás admitiría que era muy difícil (para cualquiera) permanecer indiferente ante los besos de Ludwig, estaba usando todo su auto control para evitar cualquier reacción de su libido.

Un beso más y se separaron jadeando, Tonatiuh sentía que el alemán le absorbía la vida usando esa maravill…es decir esa boca, pero esta vez Ludwig tardo en iniciar otro y permaneció mirándolo más tiempo del usual; el mexicano desvió la mirada ya que simplemente no podía sostenérsela, nunca había podido. Él rubio le miro con dulzura pero segundos después su mirada se oscurecida como si la cruda realidad le sacara de su ensoñación, el mexicano nunca vio tantos cambios en los ojos del contrario: pasaba en segundos de un azul claro y limpio como el cielo caribeño a un azul profundo y obscuro como el del abismo marino.

 _Me pregunto_ \- y la mano del rubio viajo al rostro de Tona para apartar los mechones de cabello y descubrir su frente. Estaban húmedos a causa del sudor - _me pregunto ¿qué vio el pelirrojo en ti?_

 _¿Qué?_ \- Tonatiuh seguía forcejeando y Ludwig seguía conteniéndolo, el ajetreo había ahuyentado al pobre de Harry que corrió a esconderse quien sabe donde.

 _Tienes cicatrices nuevas_ \- el tono de Ludwig era como el de una madre que reprende a su hijo por no cuidarse bien - _¿Cómo te las hiciste?_

 _Misión Especial SKS_ \- respondió o mejor dicho rezongó - _¡_ _Estas muy pesado ya quítate!_

Ludwig ya había oído de esa misión antes pero no sabia que Tonatiuh o México como país hubiesen participado; pero eso no era importante, lo importante fue cuando su cerebro hizo _click_ y recordó lo que estaba escrito en el Currículo de Thomas, seguramente fue allí en donde se conocieron y eso complicaba las cosas.

La Misión SKS no fue de las más exitosas y obviamente casi no era mencionada pues para ser sinceros no realmente un ganador; la ONU y varios ejércitos del mundo perdieron muchos buenos soldados y las cicatrices en el cuerpo de Tonatiuh y de Thomas eran las marcas de un lazo que se formo en la situación más adversa y esos lazos son los más difíciles de romper pues van más allá de la atracción física o la amistad.

 _Son bastantes notorias, tu piel no es suave, al menos no tan suave como la de…_ \- y la imagen de un bello y menudo Italiano llego de pronto a Ludwig y eso lo hizo temblar.

 _Feliciano -_ remato el otro con aparente calma - _dilo Ludwig, yo no soy como él, nunca lo he sido y tampoco me convertiré en su remplazo_ \- el mexicano vio la oportunidad de hacer dudar al rubio - _no se con quien o por que estas molesto pero venir a tratar de arruinar mi matrimonio no te resolverá nada._

 _Tienes razón nunca serás como él_ \- gruño Ludwig ¿habrá visto por fin su error o el moreno solo lo hizo enojarse más?. Ahora uso ambas manos para acariciar o mejor dicho examinar la cara de Tona y este nuevamente lucho para apartarlas.

 _Que ojos tan obscuros, no puedes ver nada en ellos, aún así tengo que admitir que si tienes algo bonito es…_

 _¡_ _EY TRANQUILO!_ \- Ludwig apenas había podido parar con sus manos un potente codazo que Tonatiuh había lanzado hacia su cara sin ninguna consideración. Sin duda el moreno había adquirido fuerza y le molesto que la usará sin titubeos en contra suya.

 _¡_ _Se lo que intentas hacer_ _! ¡Tratas de hacerme sentir mal! PERO ME SUBESTIMAS LUDWIG, no puedes quebrarme!_

 _Dios que actitud tan poco amigable, siempre tienes que rezongar_ \- Ludwig sonrió - _la verdad me gustas más así: el joven y testarudo Tonatiuh es mejor a este nuevo papel de "ama de casa" que tratas de representar. Tu yo salvaje es tan…_

Y el rubio se inclino de nuevo para buscar los labios del hombre bajo su cuerpo pero esta vez el mexicano se las arreglo para ladear la cabeza y escapar a otro beso forzado.

 _¡Termina ya y regresa a Italia!_

 _¿Terminar?_ _Nein, meine schöne Rebellen* esto no esta ni un poco cerca de terminarse_ \- Ludwig se acerco un poco más suave y lento, tomo las manos de Tonatiuh entre las suyas de manera dulce y pidió permiso para introducir su lengua en la boca del moreno, no como lo había estado haciendo, atragantándolo con esta al punto del ahogo. Esta vez lamio sus labios con paciencia y en repetidas ocasiones hasta dejarlos rojos y brillantes, húmedos como si de _gloss_ se tratara.

 _Vamos abre la boca, no aprietes así los dientes o te lastimaras_ \- ordeno el rubio y su aliento dulce se estampo en los labios de Tona. Este último se veía claramente cansado y así mirando hacia la nada dejo que el rubio le tomara por la barbilla y levantara su rostro, rendido abrió los labios tentando al otro que gustoso de haber ganado los acaricio con el pulgar y no se negó a la invitación.

 _VERDAMMT!_ – la sangre del rubio recorrió desde el medio de su labio inferior hasta la barbilla, manchando con gotitas la sudadera del mexicano - _¿_ _¡_ _POR QUÉ ME MORDISTE_ _¡_ _?_ _¡_ _No tenias por que morderme!_ \- Ludwig se limpiaba el la sangre del labio que de inmediato se puso morado y trato por todos los medios de contenerse para no lastimar aún más al moreno.

 _¿Ah? ¿De verdad no tenia?_ \- Tonatiuh se limpio la boca con el dorso de la mano y se burlo en un tono irónico muy raro en él - _¡_ _Bien, tu no tenias por que golpearme en primer lugar!_ \- y ladeo la cara solo para dejar ver el moretón y la cortada que tenia en el pómulo izquierdo. Al inicio de su forcejeo Ludwig había tenido que darle un puñetazo para poder tirarlo sobre la cama y someterlo, no habría querido hacerlo, pero el mexicano se había vuelto demasiado fuerte.

 _¡_ _Tal vez si dejaras de moverte!_

 _¡_ _Entonces deja de tocarme!_

Otro forcejeo acalorado levanto la sudadera de la pijama del mexicano y Ludwig no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por esos cuadritos que se asomaban, el joven cadete de hace años no tenia esos abdominales. El rubio alemán levanto la prenda a pesar del jadeo desaprobatorio de Tonatiuh, fue tan repentino que se quedo sin aliento para protestar. Estuvo apunto de pasar sus dedos entre los surcos de la piel morena para acariciarla como esa anatomía sin duda se merecía ser tocada pero algo cerca del borde del pantalón llamo su atención.

 _Espera…¿Qué?...¿_ _¡_ _QUE ES ESTO!? -_ Ludwig pensó en otra cicatriz pero sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos tan pronto identifico la bandera escocesa en un pequeño tatuaje justo en el huesito de la afilada cadera derecha de Tonatiuh.

 _¿Él…te marco?_ \- otra vez esa risa, Ludwig no lo hacia con frecuencia pero esa carcajada suya empezaba a enervar al mexicano, el rubio reapareció en su vida solamente para desaprobar sin ningún derecho todo de lo que Tonatiuh estaba orgulloso _\- así que ahora eres la "propiedad de alguien" ¿qué paso con el "indomable moreno de fuego"?_ \- otra risa.

 _Lo hice como un regalo para él por que déjame dejarte algo muy claro_ \- y los ojos cafés del mexicano brillaron furiosos y orgullosos como nunca los había visto el rubio - _Thomas es MI esposo_ \- levanto la mano izquierda mostrando en alto y cerca de los ojos del alemán esa argolla de plata _\- y aunque no lo creas_ _¡_ _YO LO AMO!_

Sin duda esa velada iba de mal en peor, sinceramente Ludwig creyó que después de algunos besos el mexicano le rogaría por que lo tomará en su propia cama y después escaparan lejos del pelirrojo, pero ahora en un pronostico totalmente diferente al que el imagino, Tonatiuh después de haber sido besado y tentado por horas, gritaba a los cuatro vientos su amor…por alguien más.

El dulce sabor en su boca se volvió amargo después de ver la decisión en los ojos del moreno. Tal vez hasta ahora y solo de los labios del propio Tonatiuh era que realmente "le caía el veinte" de que el mexicano si amaba al escocés y eso solo hizo enfurecer imaginando a la pareja perfecta y todo lo que eso significaba . El mismo había disfrutado de esos placeres con Feliciano sin remordimientos pero ahora le revolvía el estomago imaginarse a Tona y a Tom retozando juntos.

 _¿Qué más haz…hecho…por él?_ \- Ludwig apretaba los dientes como hasta hace poco el mexicano lo hacia para evitar su beso.

 _¿De verdad quieres que te lo diga?_ \- Tonatiuh sonrió socarrón. Con tal de hacer enfurecer al rubio y vengarse le contaría con lujo de detalle su vida intima, sus juegos previos, usaría las palabras más vulgares si con eso lograba alejarlo.

 _Tu habrás sido el primero Ludwig, pero Thomas me enseñó cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado haciendo contigo…el me ama, me entiende y… me llena_ \- y deslizo de manera erótica su mano al vientre, bajando a la pelvis casi tocando su… - _sabes a lo que me refiero, su estatura no es lo único impresionante que tiene._

Ludwig levanto el puño y preparó otro golpe pero al fin un poco de siento común lo hizo dudar, aprovechándose de eso Tonatiuh había logrado incorporarse un poco y lo detuvo aprisionando fuertemente entre sus manos los blancos puños del rubio; esa situación estaba empezando a tornarse en desventaja para el alemán que no pensó se encontraría con ese hábil Capitán.

Se retaron con la mirada, Ludwig se sintió perdido unos segundos pero entonces la cercanía se volvió otra vez en contra de Tonatiuh y el rubio pudo ver esa cicatriz

olvidada bajo el ojo izquierdo del moreno. Se prometió recuperar al mexicano y eso haría sin importar los medios.

Tonatiuh ya no sonreía, cuando miro la mueca formarse en los labios de Ludwig su sonrisa se esfumo, la mirada que tenia el rubio en esos ojos azules le asusto más que cuando lo golpeo momentos atrás.

 _¡_ _Ugh!_ \- Ludwig lo sujeto tan fuerte de la nuca y lo jalo hacia él, que al día siguiente seguramente Tonatiuh tendría una contractura - ¿ _Él sabe de nuestro secreto especial? ¿Sabe del día en que nos conocimos en La Faja de Oro?_ \- al sentirlo temblar entre sus brazos el alemán no necesito una confirmación verbal.

 _¿Q-Qué secreto, no se…?_ \- era muy tarde para el moreno, su cuerpo lo había delatado y lo seguía haciendo, su voz antes firme y gruesa ahora tartamudeaba y era apenas audible.

 _Oh vamos "solecito"_ \- ese era el apodo que Tonatiuh tuvo en la cama de Ludwig y eso le saco nuevamente un escalofrió tan fuerte que se aferro de la camisa del rubio - _Tan de repente te haz vuelto tímido, pero si hace un momento estabas dispuesto a contarme todo_ \- y comenzó a besar su oído y cuello ahora que el mexicano simplemente había dejado de luchar.

 _Dime_ \- volvió a susurrar - _el sabe que después de ese día tu no deberías de haber seguido pilotando, que cada vez que tocas un avión incurres en una falta grave, engañas a tu país y a la milicia y no conforme le guardas un secreto de esa magnitud al hombre que dices amar…_ _¡no! más allá de eso, a tu ala derecha._

 _N-no, y-yo_ \- Tonatiuh se había roto aunque había prometido nada podría quebrarlo.

Ludwig bajo su mano acariciando el costado del moreno atrapado en sus brazos, con sus dedos delineo la orilla del pantalón de la pijama y lo deslizo lentamente hacia abajo provocando el sobresalto del otro que de inmediato volvió a ese "feo habito" de resistirse ante Ludwig.

 _No te muevas o les revelaré todo_ \- solo eso basto para hacer que Tonatiuh se paralizara.

 _Me prometiste que nunca dirías nada_ \- la voz del mexicano se quebraba en cada vocal y eso sin duda hizo sentir realmente mal al europeo, el corazón se le estrujo.

De verdad lo había prometido y había sido sincero al hacer ese juramento de silencio, fue su idea por que después de todo "ese incidente" había sido su culpa.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, Ludwig había aceptado el papel de malo; le quedaba claro que por las buenas Tonatiuh nunca dejaría a Thomas y si con este chantaje lograba, ya no el amor del mexicano si no la posesión de este, entonces que así fuera.

Los besos de Ludwig bajaron del oído de Tonatiuh, a su cuello, jaló la tela de la sudadera y beso su hombro desnudo mientras el otro temblaba y se removía indeciso en sus brazos y pedía en un hilo de voz se detuviera _\- no Lud, por favor no lo hagas -_ deposito un beso al medio de su pecho por sobre la tela aunque para ser sinceros deseaba arrancarla y ver ese torso que ya prometía ser algo memorable.

Entonces su boca dio un gran salto hacia abajo hasta la cadera de Tonatiuh, pero antes de que este último recuperara fuerza y le detuviera, él rubio alemán clavo sus perlados dientes sobre la bandera escocesa.

 _¡Nhg…Ahhhhhh!_ \- eso definitivamente había sido un gemido y Tonatiuh se llevo las manos al rostro totalmente desconcertado de su propia reacción, el hueso de la cadera siempre había sido una zona erógena para él, por ello la bandera de su marido estaba justo allí.

Ludwig se sonrió sin despegar la boca de ese lugar, continuo mordisqueando el tatuaje hasta que logro hacer que la espalda de Tonatiuh se arquear hacia atrás victima de las descargas placenteras que eso le provocaba, ya caía en cuenta de que su desvergonzado cuerpo siempre iba reaccionar ante Ludwig Beilschmidt así que solo podía cubrir su boca y evitar más sonidos traicioneros. Pero la agradable sensación duro poco pues el rubio clavo con saña sus dientes hasta sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre del moreno en su boca.

 _¡Suéltame! ¡Ah! ¡Basta me lastimas!_ \- lloró al sentir como su piel era desgarrada lentamente, trato de alejar la cabeza del rubio con sus manos pero este solo las sujeto fuertemente.

Ludwig se separó y admiro con orgullo su dentadura marcada en la piel de Tonatiuh y sobre todo en como había cubierto y deformado en morado y rojo la bandera escocesa.

 _Este es mi regalo para Tom_ \- sonrió el rubio acariciando el rostro del mexicano visiblemente consternado al ver la herida en su cadera _\- ojala puedas hacerlo desaparecer para cuando llegue, aunque esta claro que la capacidad de cicatrización de tu piel no es muy buena._

 _¡Te odio!_

 _Yo te amo_ \- Ludwig se acerco pero solo recibió un empujón y una bofetada que logro esquivar con habilidad - _no estas en posición solecito, no abuses de mi consideración contigo._

 _¡YA LARGATE LUDWIG VETE Y NO REGRESES NUNCA!_ \- al fin Tonatiuh logró incorporarse y adopto una posición de combate, sacaría a golpes al rubio si era necesario.

 _Yo no regresare, pero tú, tú iras a mi por que necesítanos llegar a un acuerdo con todo este asunto de la Faja de Oro… amenos que desees platicarlo con Thomas o con el Consejo Militar Internacional._

Sin más el General Beilschmidt salió del apartamento y escuchó tras de si como Tonatiuh ponía cerrojos y llaves para encerrarse a pierda y lodo. Camino con bastante tranquilidad hasta su auto pero ya dentro de este sintió un nudo en la garganta y un peso insoportable en los hombros; sus manos y cuerpo temblaron tanto que por segundos fue incapaz de encender en vehículo, esa noche definitivamente no podía haber sido peor. En su defensa debía admitir que la sangre le hervía al recordar su error y saber que el amor de su vida ya no lo amaba, al mirarse en el espejo retrovisor vio la terrible herida en su labio, él tampoco había salido ileso, ya nadie en esa historia lo haría.

Mientras tanto Tonatiuh curaba entre sollozos la herida en su rostro y en la cadera, no era que en realidad doliera mucho, el dolor que sentía estaba más bien en su pecho; lo sentía por Ludwig por que lo quería y no concebía haber descubierto ese lado oscuro en el rubio y lo sentía por Tom por que lo amaba y lo había engañado, no por lo que había pasado hace momentos, sino por no ser sincero con el pelirrojo desde que lo conoció.

Un mensaje llego de repente al teléfono.

 _La próxima semana será en mi casa, te enviare la dirección…solecito_ \- un escalofrió casi le provoco tirar el celular, ¿en que momento Ludwig había visto su número? trataba inútilmente de atar cabos con su cerebro nublado y cansado cuando otro mensaje llegó.

 _Pumpking, estaré de vuelta el viernes_ \- Tonatiuh sudo frio.

 **Continuará…**

*Nein, meine schöne Rebellen - No, mi pequeño rebelde.

Por si les gusta:

Spearmint, TwoShot México x Escocia

s/11576776/1/Spearmint-México-x-Escocia-TwoShot


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Te sientes tan fuerte que piensas que nadie te puede tocar**

Fue un jueves realmente pesado pero al menos había estado lo suficientemente ocupado como para no agobiarse con sus recién adquiridos problemas. Las buenas noticias eran que desde ese terrible domingo Ludwig no lo había molestado con ningún mensaje y Thomas llegaría a primera hora del viernes.

Durante esos 4 días salía de casa temeroso de que el rubio se atreviera a aparecerse en la Base y nunca tuvo tanta paranoia sobre sus compañeros extranjeros; cada vez que miraba a cualquier rubio alto pasearse por el hangar el color de su piel se hacia papel.

Llego al frente del departamento 208 sin ninguna novedad suspiro aliviado e introdujo la llave en la cerradura y solo entonces noto que no tenia puestos los seguros que juraba había colocado antes de salir por la mañana y lo mismo sucedía con la cerradura de seguridad arriba. Solo había una explicación: sin duda los había quitado.

Tonatiuh no pudo evitar sentir un incomodo escalofrió de pies a cabeza mientras que tragaba duro y se preparaba para el peor escenario, esta vez estaba seguro no dejaría a Ludwig salirse con la suya y no le importaría llegar a los golpes para impedirlo, le costaba admitir que un puñetazo era soportable sin embargo ya no estaba tan seguro de poder resistir un beso del rubio.

Armándose de valor entro lentamente al departamento casi al borde de los nervios y con el corazón subiéndosele a la garganta.

 _Hello Pumpking_ \- unos bonitos ojos verdes y una amplia sonrisa le dieron la bienvenida.

 _¡_ _Tom! -_ el mexicano se abalanzo en un efusivo abrazo a su recién llegado pelirrojo apenas azotando la puerta tras de si - _¡_ _Ya estas aquí, me alegro tanto!_

 _El avión llego antes_ \- le guiño un ojo - _las condiciones eran optimas para aumentar la velocidad así que me dije: Why not?_

 _¿Optimas? Esta diluviando,_ _no debes de volar así_ \- el moreno no lo había soltado ni por un segundo y permanecía pegado a él como un koala, solo levantando la cara para poder contar que todas las pecas del escocés siguieran en su lugar.

 _Quería llegar a casa de una vez por todas, fue casi un mes y medio fuera y…_ \- Tonatiuh lo cayó con sus labios y empujo al pelirrojo al pequeño sillón del recibidor en donde cayo sobre él.

 _También te extrañe Calabacita_ \- beso _\- por cierto_ \- beso - _mi padre te envió Whiskey y…_

 _Gracias_ \- y otro beso del moreno bajo esta vez por la mandíbula de ojiverde.

… _a mi me envió a casa con una taza de Kate y William* que puede accidentalmente caerse_ \- Thomas sonrió ante la mirada desaprobatoria del mexicano - _es broma, ya la usare para algo._

Ambos se sonrieron y Tonatiuh se acomodo sobre las piernas de Thomas y se acurruco en el pecho de este sin dejar de abrazarlo, el pelirrojo visiblemente cansado cerro sus ojos y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el sillón mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba la cabeza del moreno y perdía sus dedos entre su cabello.

 _¿Tom?_

 _Mmh?_ \- no abrió los ojos, estaba completamente relajado y complacido de estar en casa.

 _Te amo mucho_ \- el mencionado sonrió y lo aferro tan fuerte como pudo. Se sintió mucho mejor ahora que Tom había regresado; él entendería, él lo protegería. Por Thomas, Tonatiuh enfrentaría a Ludwig sin dudarlo.

Aunque permanecieron en esa posición casi por media hora, el moreno estuvo todo el tiempo atento y disfrutando del momento, pero parecía que el escocés si se había quedado dormido pues dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho a Harry maullar en su oído.

 _Yo le doy de cenar_ _-_ Tonatiuh se levanto tomando al felino en brazos mientras que Tom se dirigía a la habitación, para cuando el mexicano lo alcanzó el pelirrojo ya se había quitado casi todo el uniforme.

El reencuentro con Ludwig no solo era el mayor problema de Tonatiuh en toda su existencia sino que además todos esos besos y toqueteos inapropiados habían despertado esa parte primitiva que hasta ahora pensaba solo su marido podía encender. Casi sintió sus pupilas dilatarse dolorosamente cuando miro a Thomas quitarse la playera y descubrir su maravillosa espalda, el escocés sin notar su presencia empezó a darse masaje en el cuello y hombros para aliviar el estrés de haber pilotado por horas.

Esos movimientos circulares solo marcaban y contraían una y otra vez el resto de los músculos y el mexicano se mordió los labios al serle insuficiente ser solamente espectador. Abrazo a Tom por detrás recargando su mejilla en ese esplendido dorso, besitos fugases recorrieron toda la pálida piel del europeo como si Tona quisiera dedicar un beso para cada peca mientras que sus manos comenzaron a subir desde el abdomen marcado hasta los pectorales en incitantes caricias.

 _T-Tonatiuh_ \- suspiro el más alto cuando sintió los dedos de su pareja juguetear con dos partecitas sensibles en su pecho, esas mismas manos traviesas bajaron hasta la larga y más visible cicatriz en el perfecto cuerpo del pelirrojo y llegaron hasta el pantalón pero no pudieron seguir más allá pues Tom había entendido perfecto el mensaje: "México quería algo y Escocia con gusto se lo daría". Giró y lo tomo en un abrazo brusco que casi lo levanto del suelo y arranco de la garganta del moreno una risita traviesa al tiempo que este se aferraba al cuello contrario y comenzaban a besarse.

Uno, dos, tres caricias inocentes entre sus labios para después invitar a sus lenguas a participar - _I need you_ \- resoplo el europeo sujetando con una de sus manos el cuello del más bajo y con la otra lo aferro por la cintura - _then_ _hold me tight_ \- ronroneo Tonatiuh antes de profundizar el beso.

Las manos del moreno no quisieron quedarse atrás y bajaron con torpe desespero al pantalón de esposo pero se quedaron a medio camino distraídas con los músculos de la zona lumbar en donde se detuvieron a delinear cada pliegue con singular delicadeza.

 _Ahmmnnh T-Tom_ \- el moreno hecho la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio a los labios del pelirrojo recorrer su cuello de forma hambrienta, el escocés sabia que zonas eran más que "especiales" para el mexicano y lo hizo temblar placenteramente. Thomas encontró la inspiración que necesitaba en los sonidos que empezaban a brotar de la boca de Tonatiuh y decidió que era momento de ponerse serios. Sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse del uniforme que aún vestía el otro: saco, corbata, camisa, ¿playera?; en momentos así realmente odiaba la etiqueta militar pero le supo a gloria cuando al fin la piel desnuda de su torso encontró la de Tonatiuh, sintiendo esos botoncitos satinados acariciar los suyos ante cada movimiento hacia adelante que sin duda el moreno hacia para aumentar la fricción.

Llego el turno al cinturón de salir volando y aflojo el botón y bajó la cremallera para poder introducir ambas manos dentro del pantalón y sujetar es suave trasero - _¡T-Tooom!_ \- lo pellizco tan fuerte y hacia arriba con ambas manos que provoco que él otro se pusiera en puntas, el pelirrojo rio en su oído para después morderlo y lamerlo. Sus manos recorrieron una y otra vez esas redondas formas hasta que sus dedos se aventuraron a buscar otra cosa.

La alarma en el cerebro de Tonatiuh se activo cuando sintió las manos de Tom intentar sujetar su virilidad y el calor del momento se disipo tan fácil como el humo.

Un gruñido, un jadeo o tal vez ambos fueron la protesta del europeo cuando sintió al mexicano separarse abruptamente.

 _P-perdóname_ \- Tonatiuh estaba hecho un desastre, un lindo desastre pensaría el otro, todo sonrojado y caliente - _no te he preguntado siquiera… como te fue o como te sientes y ya estoy…debes de estar agotado._

Para su sorpresa la sonrisa en el rostro de Thomas era más que comprensiva y este último parecía más recompuesto que él, salvo por el leve tono rosado en sus pálidas mejillas - _no te preocupes_ \- y le deposito un casto beso en la punta de la nariz - _a decir verdad lo único en lo que podía pensar camino aquí era en ti y en mi en la cama durmiendo_ \- sonrió - _te prometo que mañana…_

 _Primero descansa, ¿Por qué no te das un baño y yo te preparo la cena?_

 _Solo me bañare, estoy muy cansado._

 _Yo cenaré entonces y te alcanzaré en la cama en un momento._

 _Trataré de seguir despierto_ \- y el pelirrojo se metió al baño.

Tonatiuh fue el siguiente en usar la ducha y mientras el agua corría se reprendía de lo estúpido que había sido; esos arrebatos iban día a ocasionarle más problemas, si es que eso era humanamente posible. Sus atolondradas hormonas y el fastidioso rubio lo habían orillado a lanzarse sobre Tom como animal en celo y ni siquiera le había importado si su marido había llegado cansado o peor aún: herido.

Un regaderazo de agua fría no era lo que necesitaba, lo que en realidad necesitaba era a Thomas, pero no fue el agua helada lo que le quito las ganas sino más bien la visión de la horrible mordida que Ludwig le había dejado. Aún visible y sobre todo reconocible. _Estúpido alemán y sus estúpidos dientes perfectos_ \- maldecía mientras se vestía esta vez con toda la precaución de hacerlo dentro del baño.

Al salir Thomas estaba sentado en la cama cabeceando un poco y acariciando a Harry recostado a su lado ronroneando; le pareció un gesto dulce que el otro intentara por todos los medios permanecer despierto, casi al verlo salir el pelirrojo sonrió aliviado y por fin se metió entre las sabanas mientras que el gato naranja hacia lo mismo en otro lugar de la cama.

 _¿Qué te sucedió en la cara?_ \- Tom más adormilado que nada acaricio la mejilla de Tonatiuh al tiempo en que se acomodaban uno frente al otro en la mullida cama. Afortunadamente ese golpe había sanado un poco más rápido y ya no se veía tan aparatoso.

 _Entrenamiento_ \- respondió el otro sintiéndose mal de lo natural que había salido esa mentira pero es que había tenido casi una semana para pensarla - _los nuevos llegan cada vez mejor preparados._

 _¿_ _Desde cuando te preocupa tanto que una herida te deje cicatriz?_

 _N-no me preocupa_

Thomas torció la boca y levanto una ceja, el moreno reconoció el clásico gesto que su esposo hacia cuando no le creía ni una palabra - _tienes en el baño al menos 4 cremas distintas con nombres como "Cicatri-something" y esas cosas, antes si tenias una normal ya era mucho._

 _Ya tengo suficientes cicatrices Tom, no creo que se me vea bien tener tantas. Tu casi no tienes, en especial en la cara, tu piel es muy bonita_ \- el moreno se sintió algo apenado de su rostro marcado y giro dándole la espalda - _hay que dormir._

 _Ey look at me_ \- Thomas lo obligo a girar de nuevo y encararlo - _no hables así, siempre te he dicho lo apuesto que eres, te diría hermoso pero se que piensas que ese termino es para las chicas._

Tonatiuh era militar no modelo y como cualquier persona normal (un tanto más descuidado que otras) tenia algunas cicatrices en la cara, algunas casi invisibles y dos o tres más notorias pero nada de que alarmarse sobre todo cuando el resto de su armonioso rostro distraía la atención.

 _Si me escuchas hablando de la piel tan bonita de los asiáticos cuando estoy con Kiku no lo hago con ninguna mala intención, para mi tu eres el hombre más…_ \- rio él pelirrojo mientras Tonatiuh se sonrojaba - _las tienes por que eres valiente y son solo un recordatorio de eso, de una razón más por la cual debo amarte_.

 _Gracias_ \- el mexicano se abrazo nuevamente a su esposo tan fuerte como pudo - ¿ _Crees que pueda usarlas? Tal vez ayuden un poco a la cicatriz en mi abdomen_ \- sonrió el escocés y después de unos minutos se quedo dormido.

Tonatiuh estaba sentado en su lado de la cama observando a Tom dormir tranquilamente, el moreno trataba de imitar la respiración acompasada y serena de su esposo y se sonrió al pensar en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo junto a él.

Acaricio esos rizos rojos que se formaban esponjosos y rebeldes cuando Thomas no peinaba su cabello y sin despertarlo delineo su nariz recta llena de pecas, podía pasar la vida contándolas y siempre descubriría una nueva aunque su parte favorita eran los ojos casi turquesa que ahora descansaban, esos ojos si parecían felinos.

Estaba embelesado con la imagen del escocés que apenas noto el teléfono vibrar en la mesa de noche, giro y aunque el número era desconocido el tirón en su estomago le hizo saber de quien se trataba, abrió el mensaje y vio que era un mapa y un mensaje de Ludwig: alguna tontería sobre darle la bienvenida a Thomas.

Tonatiuh observo el mapa y reconoció la zona hotelera y de negocios más importante en la ciudad* ubicando perfectamente la dirección que el rubio le envió, sin revisar más borro el mensaje, jamás guardaría ese número, mucho menos su contenido. Esta vez no estaba asustado, enfrentaría a Ludwig y arreglaría todo ese desastre, ahora que tenia a Thomas junto a él no se sentía perdido y estaba más seguro que nunca de su amor por el pelirrojo.

 _Lo siento Ludwig_ \- pensó Tonatiuh mientras besaba tiernamente la frente de Thomas - _ya_ _no te tengo miedo._

·.·´¯`·.·

Las 3:28 de la mañana y Tom estaba más que perdido en el mundo de los sueños; Tonatiuh estaba aferrado como un niño asustado a la espalda del pelirrojo, tratando de que su suave respiración pudiera arrastrarlo a él también a ese mundo feliz a el que hasta el gato había sido invitado, pero era inútil, parecía que Tona no volvería a tener descanso jamás. La cabeza ya le dolía de tanto esfuerzo por tratar de evitar que su mente lo transportara al pasado una vez más.

La Faja de Oro, era el nombre extraoficial con el que los soldados mexicanos habían bautizado la misión; lo habían hecho por la perturbadora similitud que tenia con el barco petrolero del mismo nombre que fue hundido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

México había llegado a la zona solamente para servir a la población civil que como siempre es la más afectada en conflictos bélicos; el ejercito mexicano es reconocido mundialmente por ser el mejor en ayuda humanitaria pero de igual manera están entrenados para ser letales. La primer extraña coincidencia fue la agresión a un país neutral: el Hércules cargado de provisiones fue atacado apenas toco tierra; Si derribaban aviones comerciales ¿Que los detuvo de derribar uno militar?: Nada, pero los terroristas desistieron apenas notaron que desperdiciaron un misil pues la aeronave mexicana lo evadió con hábiles maniobras de vuelo. Afortunadamente una tropa Rusa llego a dar apoyo al pequeño contingente mexicano de apenas 201 soldados, el Escuadrón 201, ese número había marcado la segunda tenebrosa coincidencia.

A pesar de la oportuna llegada de los Rusos, el Capitán Sánchez que pilotaba el colosal avión fue herido de muerte y el mando paso al Capitán segundo quien decidió que el contingente se quedaría, ya no para repartir ayuda sino para pelear. Hace más de 70 años el Faja de Oro fue hundido por un submarino alemán, esa tercera coincidencia y de la que nadie nunca sabría se presento apenas unos días después.

 _Are you Ok?, Do you listen to me?, Are you ok?_ \- el joven teniente corría hasta el menudo cuerpo tirado en el suelo arenoso y lleno de escombro. El mexicano no entendía como un chiquillo así podía estar en medio de ese conflicto, vestía un uniforme militar, si, pero su complexión parecía la de alguien demasiado delicado para estar allí.

El chico logro incorporarse con algo de trabajo y el piloto pudo ver su cabello castaño y sus grandes ojos miel, al inicio el joven de azul le sonrió como si quiera indicarle que estaba bien pero entonces algo hizo que los bonitos ojos claros se abrieran aterrados.

 _Non farlo Ludwig!_

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar pues apenas el grito del chico llego a sus oídos una detonación en el aire lo acompañó y de pronto… la oscuridad devoró a Tonatiuh.

 **Continuará…**

Notas:

De aquí en adelante mucho Alemania x México, ya empieza su historia.

Muchas gracias a: **Amissia2234, Chirrizz-su, Naruko Ninja Zeta, Gigisu** por el apoyo y a todos los lectores anónimos que se animan y no se animan a dejar un _review_. **¡** **Se lo agradezco mucho!**

*Thomas es mitad Inglés (padre) mitad Escocés (madre), toda su vida vivió en Escocia, recordemos que no le hace gracia la Realeza Británica y su papá (que fue Guardia Real) siempre esta presionándolo.

*Deje a su imaginación en que ciudad del mundo viven Tonatiuh y Thomas y la Base militar en la que ambos trabajan es para los Cascos Azules de la ONU por ello reúne a soldados de todo el mundo.


	7. Chapter 7

**La Faja de Oro**

 **1**

 **El combate no me asusta si es por causa justa.**

Ya no sabia si estaba despierto o dormido y desde hace días estaba varado en un estado entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, en las pocas ocasiones que lograba abrir los ojos un sueño y una pesadez se apoderaban de él haciéndole imposible recuperar la conciencia totalmente. Después de que su cerebro se fue a negros en el campo de batalla no lograba recordar nada más, los breves momentos en que sus ojos estaban abiertos no podía distinguir nada, solo podía ver destellos de luz y escuchar voces lejanas en distintos idiomas además todo daba tantas vueltas que casi de inmediato volvía a la inconciencia.

Sin poder diferenciar entre sus sueños y la realidad al menos de algo estaba seguro y era que había balbuceado la palabra "mamá" un par de veces, sobre todo cuando sentía esas amorosas caricias en su frente y en su rostro, la mano de su madre y sus palabras de aliento parecían llegar a él en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba; sus dedos peinaban sus cabellos y le susurraban al oído no darse por vencido. Pero había algo extraño en esas cálidas palabras, ya que hasta donde Tonatiuh recordaba, su madre no hablaba alemán.

Finalmente decidió rendirse a ese sueño. Ya no tenia fuerzas para intentar seguir consiente y pensó que al menos había muerto con dignidad en batalla, su último pensamiento consiente fue para su familia, se sintió tranquilo y ya no intento despertar.

Fue hasta el onceavo día en el que Tonatiuh fue capaz de abrir los ojos completamente, le habían retirado los sedantes que lo mantenían en ese sueño inducido, ahora los Doctores necesitaba ver como reaccionaba su organismo que afortunadamente hizo honor a su joven edad.

Lo primero que noto fue en como le lastimaba la luz de ese techo blanco con lámparas desvencijadas, girando trabajosamente su cabeza pudo ver en la ventana junto a él ese sol abrasador de Medio Oriente que se filtraba a través de los opacos cristales; entonces fue que se dio cuenta: a pesar de tanta luz había oscuridad pues solamente tenia un ojo abierto ¿Cómo era eso posible? intento abrirlo pero no podía, estaba mucho muy mareado y llevo una mano hasta su cara al sentir por primera vez esa extraña presión entorno a su cabeza, al flexionar su extremidad derecha la aguja se enterró más en su piel y fue entonces que noto el suero en su brazo.

 _Easy, You wil be fine_ \- ni esos bonitos ojos azules, ni la voz del rubio a su lado lograron tranquilizarlo, Tonatiuh sintió todo su ser temblar aterrado.

 _What happened!?_ \- ambas manos del moreno viajaron trabajosamente hasta su cara sintiendo el vendaje que le rodeaba la cabeza y sobre todo el ojo izquierdo - _My eye!,¿!Que…!?,¡MI OJO!_

 _¡Tranquilo, tranquilo!_ \- Ludwig lo sujeto firmemente pues Tonatiuh intentaba arrancarse el vendaje y levantarse, muy posiblemente le estuviera dando un ataque de nervios - _¡te lastimaras, el Doctor ya viene, créeme estarás bien!_

 _Gå, Gå våken!*_ \- un médico militar entro casi corriendo al pequeño cuarto.

 _En cuanto note que despertaba lo llamé Doctor Bj_ ø _rn, no quería que se asustara pero creo que …_ \- Ludwig se colocó a un lado para que el doctor se acercara.

 _¡Doctor, mi ojo, mi ojo!_ \- apenas el experto se acerco Tonatiuh se aferró a su uniforme justo en su manga, aprisionando en su puño el emblema de la cruz roja.

 _Debes estar tranquilo jovencito, tu ojo esta bien, te lo aseguro._

 _¿B-bien?_

 _Déjame revistarte y después te explicaremos todo con calma, ¿estas de acuerdo?_ \- dijo en inglés con un marcado acento europeo.

El doctor era Noruego, Tonatiuh pudo ver la bandera en su uniforme y la banda con el símbolo de la cruz roja en su brazo, sin embargo el otro sujeto no parecía ser médico y le pareció extraño que estuviera allí; el rubio alto tenia una expresión de preocupación que era muy diferente a la sonrisa que el Dr. Bjørn mantenía en su rostro. El examen duro casi una hora y todo transcurrió en absoluto silencio aunque de cuando en cuando el noruego reía y dejaba salir expresiones como _"Good!_ y _Very good!",_ eso sin duda relajo un poco al mexicano; el Doctor estaba muy positivo pero aquel joven permanecía aun con la angustia tatuada en la cara y era una lastima, pues a juicio de Tona tenia una cara muy bonita.

 _Estas reaccionado muy bien joven_ _To-na_ _a_ _t-iew_ \- el moreno sonrió, le pareció un detalle amable que el doctor haya tratado de pronunciar su nombre.

 _Lieutenant Peña Sir._

 _Good, let's see_ \- una enfermera entro para llevarse los implementos médicos mientras Bjørn jalaba una silla junto a la cama para sentarse, parecía que a pesar de su estado jovial estaba cansado, se quito los lentes y comenzó la explicación - _te hirieron en un fuego cruzado, eres muy afortunado pues la bala paso de largo tu cabeza sin embargo parte del escombro y del metal de explosiones hostiles se alojaron en tu ojo izquierdo y llegaron a rasgar parte del tejido. Te realizamos dos cirugías y afortunadamente logramos salvarte el ojo y la vista; tuvimos que mantenerte dormido casi una semana para que tu cuerpo pudiera recuperarse ¡y créeme que no fue sencillo!, la adrenalina en tu cuerpo no dejaba que los sedantes hicieran el efecto deseado, despertabas más a menudo que cualquier paciente que haya tratado - rio._

Tonatiuh intento sonreír sin saber si eso era bueno o malo y su ojo viajó automático al rubio que ahora estaba lejos, parecía estar escondido en una esquina del pequeño cuarto.

 _El es el Teniente Ludwig_ _Beilschmidt_ \- agrego Bjørn siguiendo la mirada del paciente - _él te trajo hasta aquí y se arriesgó manejando un Jeep para buscarme a mi y a mi equipo en nuestra base._

Ludwig dio un paso al frente y saludo a Tonatiuh como si fuera un superior aunque de acuerdo a las diferencias entre grados internacionales, era Ludwig el superior del mexicano - _El Doctor_ _Bj_ _ø_ _rn_ _es mundialmente reconocido como médico militar y se especializa en optometría, él te salvo la vista._

 _Muchas gracias… a los dos -_ Tonatiuh no podía estar más feliz, por un instante creyó que estaba ciego.

 _Muy bien Teniente Peña volveré en dos meses para ver tu progreso, tu cuerpo esta reaccionado bien y en cuanto puedas viajar te enviaremos de regreso a casa. Yo debo regresar pero las enfermeras te cuidarán bien, además tienes aquí a Ludwig que esta tan pendiente de ti -_ el rubio se incomodo un poco, pues el Doctor Bjørn había dicho eso de la forma más natural del mundo, pero es que el hombre realmente pensó que ambos eran muy amigos por la forma en la que el rubio había procurado tanto al herido. Tal vez era la culpa.

Un largo e incomodo silencio transcurrió mientras Tonatiuh y Ludwig se miraban y exploraban mutuamente de reojo con algo de extrañeza.

El mexicano con su maltrecha vista trataba de buscar algún indicio en el uniforme del contrario que le indicara que fuera parte del personal médico pero no había nada. El rubio vestía un inusual uniforme de armada, pues era todo de color negro y no color Caqui como es usual para las misiones en desierto; el típico patrón de camuflaje casi no era perceptible pero la bandera alemana destacaba bastante con esos colores encendidos en el brazo izquierdo de Ludwig. El apellido del teniente estaba sobre su corazón mientras que la palabra _Germany_ se leía del lado derecho de su pecho. Como todos los Cascos Azules, llevaba la boina azul cielo con el pin metálico sobre esta, así como el corbatín celeste en su cuello.

Sin intercambiar palabra retomo su lugar en la silla junto a la cama del moreno - _¿Necesitas algo? -_ el mexicano negó con la cabeza suavemente.

Ludwig exploro su rostro ahora que al fin podía verlo despierto pero Tonatiuh aun seguía algo pálido y decaído así que realmente no podía deducir bien la apariencia del mexicano pues el lado izquierdo de su cara permanecía cubierta con vendajes y gasas y aún se notaba cierta hinchazón, el resto de la piel en su cara tenia araños y moretones pero a juzgar por su único ojo visible tenia unas orbes color chocolate realmente bonitas.

 _Teniente ¿en donde esta mi equipo?_

 _Fueron enviados a la franja sur con las provisiones, existen muchos refugiados allí que necesitan el alimento y las medicinas que tu país envió. Hasta donde se el escuadrón sigue completo._

Tonatiuh suspiro aliviado - _¿saben que yo…?_

 _Solo pudimos reportarles una lesión, no se les pudo dar más detalles, los terroristas están ganado terreno y la comunicación entre los frentes aliados se esta dificultando._

 _Tengo que estar con ellos, sin el Capitán Sánchez yo soy el único que puede pilotar el Hércules para combate._

 _No te preocupes ya tienen a un piloto, además… no podrías serles útil en tu condición actual._

Tonatiuh bajo la cabeza. Sus manos comenzaron a inspeccionar el vendaje mas delicadamente que antes; Ludwig lo dejó hacer mientras observaba con detenimiento como el mexicano exploraba el mismo su estado. Sus dedos rozaron con miedo la venda en su ojo izquierdo, le molestaba un poco la cabeza pero no tenia dolor agudo y posiblemente por efecto de los antibióticos estaba mareado y se sentía algo disperso. Acaba de despertar pero sentía mucho sueño, su cuerpo aún necesitaba recuperar toda la energía que uso los días que estuvo inconsciente.

 _Soy el Teniente_ _Beilschmidt_ _,_ _Ludwig_ \- sonrió presentándose por segunda vez.

El moreno devolvió la sonrisa un tanto agotado y estrecho débilmente la mano que el rubio le ofrecía.

 _Teniente Peña Señor, Tonatiuh Peña Hjítzi*._

 _Discúlpame pero tardare un poco en poder pronunciar eso_ \- rio Ludwig, se veía más aliviado que hace unos minutos pero otro periodo de silencio se atravesó entre ambos - _¿Que significa? Es la primera vez que conozco a un mexicano con ese nombre_ \- decidió romper el hielo.

 _E-El Sol_ \- en realidad era el Dios Sol pero a Tonatiuh le pareció demasiado pretencioso presentarse así - ¿y _el suyo_? - preguntó guiado más bien por el compromiso.

 _Guerrero_ \- mintió Ludwig pues pensando en similitud al mexicano le pareció mejor decir eso que el verdadero significado: "El que es glorioso en las batallas".

El rubio no sabia muy bien que decir ¿y Tonatiuh?, bueno no estaba exactamente en condiciones de ser "el alma de la fiesta".

 _Así que Piloto._

 _Si Señor, ¿usted es enfermero?_

Ludwig negó

 _Oh perdóneme Doctor._

 _Soy parte de la armada alemana, estoy en tácticas y artillería pero en realidad soy más un estratega._

Tonatiuh no podía imaginarse que hacia el rubio allí si no pertenecía al equipo médico, tal vez estaban escasos de ayuda pero le pareció mas útil e importante hacer otro tipo de preguntas - _¿Podría decirme en donde estamos?_

Ludwig sonrió y le explico con lujo detalle los cuadrantes en los que estaba dividida la zona, como piloto Tonatiuh seguramente debía de conocerlos por la información que la ONU envió a todos los países aliados e inclusive el alemán le hizo sobre la cama una sencilla maqueta ocupando frascos y motas de algodón que encontró en la habitación.

 _Entonces… Norte 23, cuadrante A5…_ \- el mexicano acomodaba unas cuantas bolitas de algodón alrededor de un frasco que simulaba el hospital y la torre de mando.

… _76 grados, 3 minutos_ \- completo Ludwig. Parecía que por fin habían encontrado un "idioma" en común pues habían pasado casi una hora armando ese modelo como niños pequeños, incluso habían usado abatelenguas de madera para simular un plano y sus cuadrantes.

 _Déjeme repasar esto, estamos en la Base del Frente Aliado 3: Alemana-Italia-Francia, entonces… si los Noruegos y los Chinos son el Frente 7 y están a 3 kilómetros_ \- Tonatiuh pareció hacer algunos cálculos en su cabeza e inclusive a Ludwig le pareció gracioso que usara los dedos y unas tijeras como compas de navegación - _mi escuadrón esta aquí, a 13 kilómetros directo al sur 1-8-0._

Ludwig abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido pues la verdad no se imagino que el moreno fuera tan listo o que, con el perdón de México, este país pacifista prepara a sus soldados tan bien - _¿Cómo lo hiciste sin instrumentos y nada más que palos de madera? solamente tuviste un margen de error por 1 kilometro, el Frente 2 América-Inglaterra y el pequeño contingente mexicano esta a 12 km en ese cuadrante exacto._

 _Ah pues me imagine pilotando, con el compás imaginario de 360 grados alrededor de la nave, calcule los…_ \- Tonatiuh se quedo callado de golpe y se sujeto del hombro de Ludwig. El mexicano sintió que se caía de la cama por que todo comenzó a darle vueltas - _dis…discúlpeme…_

 _¿Un mareo?_ \- el moreno asintió todo pálido y el rubio quito todo de la cama y ayudo a Tonatiuh a recostarse - _mejor descansa, tu cuerpo no esta al 100% todavía._

Tonatiuh trato de sonreír pero el cuarto seguía girando. Ludwig aviso a una de las enfermeras que inyecto un medicamento en el suero - _esto te ayudara con el mareo_ \- dijo la chica - _pero el Dr._ _Bj_ _ø_ _rn_ _insistió en que debes empezar a dormir sin ayuda de medicamentos, es importante ¿crees que puedas?_ \- Tonatiuh asintió como pudo, se llevo la mano libre a la cara y allí permaneció tapándose el ojo de la luz _._

 _Vamos Teniente hay que dejarlo dormir_ \- ordeno la mujer y saco a Ludwig que nuevamente tenia la cara llena de angustia, Tonatiuh intento sonreírle y después de que la puerta se cerro no pudo evitar fruncir el seño en un gesto de dolor.

·.·´¯`·.·

Tonatiuh despertó en medio de un sobresalto, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla pero sus nervios estaban totalmente crispados y respiraba agitado, pudo ver por la ventana que la oscuridad era absoluta afuera, los alrededores estaban en aparente calma así que intento relajarse y recuperar el ritmo de sus latidos. Todo era silencio, nunca había sentido tanta desolación en un lugar y eso que no era su primer noche en el desierto, permaneció mirando al techo sin pensar en nada realmente hasta que a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió.

 _Discúlpame ¿te desperté?_ \- Ludwig entraba con un par de cobijas en los brazos.

 _N-no yo ya estaba despierto_ \- y el rubio comenzó a cubrirlo con las mantas - _e-estoy bien Señor… no es necesario_ \- Tonatiuh estaba muy apenado, realmente parecía que lo trataba como a un niño pequeño y si realmente no era enfermero entonces el alemán había errado de área militar.

 _Ya no estas sedado, sin duda sentirás el frio del desierto_ \- Ludwig se quedo junto a él - _son las 2 de la mañana, dormiste bastante, pero la enfermera dijo que debes dormir al menos 6 horas más._

Tonatiuh no quería dormirse frente al rubio pues seria extremadamente vergonzoso que Ludwig tuviera que cuidarle el sueño así que comenzó a preguntarle detalles sobre la situación del conflicto.

Parecía que los grupos extremistas que antes rivalizaban se habían hecho aliados con el único fin de sacar a las Fuerzas de Paz para poder seguir pelando por los territorios y explotando a los poblados. Sin duda la ONU no se esperaban ese movimiento que fue un fuerte revés a la estrategia que tenían planeada.

 _Tienen una leve ventaja, pero nos los dejaremos, hemos planeado que…_ \- el mexicano se había quedado dormido pues justo como Ludwig había pensado el sentir el calor de las cobijas seguramente habían ayudado a su cuerpo a sentirse más relajado.

Tonatiuh durmió casi 10 horas seguidas, el agradable calorcito y la voz del rubio lo relajo tanto que no supo en que momento lo había dejado hablando solo; esa noche no volvió a tener despertares ansiosos y su sueño fue mas profundo. Lo raro fue que debía de sentirse mas solo y nostálgico de lo que se imaginaba por que esa noche Ludwig también apareció en su subconsciente.

 **Y seguirá el México x Alemania, desde este primer encuentro hasta su separación con toooooodoooo lo que eso implica : D**

 _*Noruego:_

 _Gå, Gå våken! - Vaya, vaya, despertó!_

 _*Dialecto Otomí:_

 _Hjítzi_ _\- cielo._


	8. Chapter 8

**Ludwig x Tonatiuh**

Alemania x México

 **La Faja de Oro**

 **2**

 **Ojitos color miel**

 _¡_ _Teniente_ _Beilschmidt_ _!_ \- gritaba la enfermera Gwazube detrás del apresurado rubio - _¡_ _T_ _eniente déjeme explicarle_ _!_ \- pero el europeo no parecía escuchar a la mujer sudafricana, este último solo entraba y salía de las habitaciones del pequeño hospital buscando y buscando.

Finalmente Ludwig llego a inspeccionar la última habitación y sin éxito cerro la puerta tras de si deteniéndose un momento a pensar, instante que la jefa de enfermeras aprovecho para darle alcance.

 _¡_ _Nkulunkulu wami*, Teniente por favor no puede estar corriendo y entrando a las habitaciones así como así!_ \- le reprendió, pero el alemán no parecía estar prestándole atención.

 _¿En donde estas?_ \- murmuro más bien para si mismo.

 _¡_ _Eso es lo que estoy tratando de explicarle! El joven piloto esta bien_ \- bufo Gwazube molesta de que la hubiese echo correr por casi toda la zona médica - _el Doctor_ _Bj_ _ø_ _rn_ _dio permiso para que el mexicano empezara a reincorporarse a las actividades militares._

 _Mein Gott* -_ suspiro Ludwig de manera aliviada. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Tonatiuh fue herido y desde que Ludwig se convirtió sin querer en su "sombra y enfermero personal". Le visitaba casi todos los días, usualmente después de las 9 de a noche y se la pasaban conversando hasta avanzadas horas de la madrugada.

Platicaban amenamente sobre todo y nada a la vez, hablaban de cosas sin importancia, de sus profesiones militares, del conflicto en el que estaban e inclusive de sus familias. Tonatiuh descubrió que Ludwig era hijo único, tenia a sus padres pero a ninguno de sus abuelos vivos, tenia un primo que también era militar y se llamaba Gilbert y por alguna razón parecía que algo sobre el pasado de su tatarabuelo paterno le perturbaba.

El alemán también descubrió cosas del mexicano; ahora sabia que Tonatiuh era el menor de dos hermanas: Xóchitl y Metztli y así como Ludwig, aún tenia a sus padres con vida y gozaba de la presencia de su abuela materna de quien Tonatiuh decía orgulloso era una indígena Otomí aunque Ludwig no sabia que significaba eso.

Sin duda tuvieron mucho tiempo para conocerse no solo en el ámbito personal, también se descubrieron como talentosos militares cada uno en sus respectivas áreas.

Después de la reprimenda, la enfermera Gwazube le había dicho que podía encontrar a Tonatiuh en el comedor así que inmediatamente el alemán comenzó a buscarle con la mirada una vez que arribo a la dicha sala. Por más que sus ojos azules viajaban entre los rostros de los soldados no podía encontrarlo y llego a preguntarse si realmente le habrían dado la información correcta, estaba apunto de irse cuando un soldado con una gaza sobre el ojo izquierdo por fin se atravesó en su visión.

Ludwig se sonrió aliviado, tomo una charola y unos platos y se formo en la pequeña fila esperando su turno, no era una hora concurrida así que había pocas personas cuando por fin llego su turno de recibir alimentos.

 _¿Sirviendo comida?_

 _¡_ _Hola Ludwig!_ \- exclamó Tonatiuh con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, al darse cuenta de como sonreía tan tontamente hacia el europeo desvió rápidamente la mirada buscando el cucharon para servirle la sopa - _disculpa en seguida te atiendo_ \- la verdad no sabia por que se había puesto tan contento al ver a Ludwig allí, _"¿Qué hacia allí?"_ Se pregunto emocionado pero entonces su cerebro despertó - " _Es el comedor Tonatiuh, Ludwig al igual que todos tiene que comer"_ \- respondió de golpe la razón.

 _Te busque en tu habitación en el Hospital, me diste un gran susto creí que podías haber tenido una recaída pero la jefa de enfermeras me explico que_ _Bj_ _ø_ _rn_ _te dio permiso de empezar actividades, ¿eso es como… el alta médica?_ \- Ludwig tomo una pieza de pan disponible mientras el mexicano le servía el plato fuerte.

 _Bueno no es exactamente darme de alta_ \- Tonatiuh sonrió algo apenado mientras le servía a otro compañero _\- la verdad es que estar encerrado sin hacer nada me estaba empezando crispar los nervios así que antes de un ataque nervioso, el Doctor prefirió darme la oportunidad de apoyar en algo a la base._

Ludwig miro un tanto incrédulo a su alrededor y Tonatiuh adivino el pensamiento del rubio que seguramente se preguntaba por que elegir el comedor - _Tengo conocimientos en ingeniería aeronáutica pero con el parche en mi ojo podría equivocar en algo así que no puedo estar en los hangares, tampoco puedo pasar mucho tiempo cerca del calor así que no puedo ayudar afuera con los vehículos o dentro de la cocina, por ahora solo puedo hacer… esto._

A Ludwig le pareció que la mirada de Tonatiuh se ensombreció, su tono de voz primero tranquilo y alegre se torno ansioso y pudo percibir como la voz del mexicano se quebró al final de la oración. El alemán podía entender lo inútil que se sentía Tonatiuh estando en medio de la guerra sin poder apoyar ni a sus compañeros ni a la Base que le estaba dando atención y asilo.

 _Tonatiuh yo de verdad…_

 _¡_ _Ludwig! -_ una voz juvenil y fresca llamo la atención de ambos soldados y Tonatiuh pudo ver acercarse a un jovencito menudo y castaño; mientras se acercaba pudo notar el uniforme azul y una bandera tricolor muy parecida a la mexicana en el brazo del chico.

 _Hola_ \- saludo el Italiano y Tonatiuh le reconoció en el acto, era aquel muchachito castaño de grandes y vivaces ojos miel que trató de ayudar en el campo de batalla el día en que lo hirieron.

 _Tonatiuh el es Feliciano, es mi mejor amigo_ \- se apresuro a decir Ludwig al notar como el mexicano miraba con asombro al castaño - _Feliciano, el es Tonatiuh._

 _Mucho gusto_ \- sonrió alegre el ojimiel ya con un pedazo de pan en la boca, Tonatiuh estrecho su mano y le pareció demasiado fina y suave para un soldado.

 _El gusto es mío -_ respondo el mexicano y entonces la memoria del Italiano pareció hacer click - _Per Dio! ma se sei tu, il soldato del deserto*!_ \- exclamo señalándolo mientras Ludwig movía la cabeza apenado.

 _¿Cómo, cómo esta tu herida?, lamento mucho no haberte reconocido antes_ \- se disculpo de manera sincera pero antes de poder continuar Ludwig termino aquella platica de forma abrupta despidiéndose formalmente y arrastrando al Italiano hasta una de las mesas.

 _Perdona Ludwig, no le reconocí, creí que seguía en el hospital_ \- Feliciano comía tranquilamente - _es bueno ver que se esta recuperando rápidamente._

Ludwig asintió sin ánimos.

 _Vamos el estará bien_ \- sonrió el castaño - _lo haz estado cuidando tanto que creo empiezo a sentirme celoso_ \- Ludwig miro a Feliciano con un tejo de sorpresa y tal vez algo… de esperanza, miel y azul se encontraron por segundos hasta que el Italiano desvió la mirada _– es…es broma, ya sabes que yo me pongo celoso de todo el mundo_ \- recompuso el más bajo - _pero ya en serio, el chico va a estar bien, el doctor lo dijo ¿no?, no debes sentirte mal, no fue tu culpa._

 _Le dispare Feliciano, casi lo…_

 _Fue un fuego cruzado Ludwig, al menos 10 armas se dispararon ese día, tu eres el mejor tirador de Europa, si apuntaste al enemigo entonces la bala dio en el blanco y no tuvo por que desviarse, esa bala no fue tuya._

Ludwig le dedico una tímida sonrisa un poco más aliviada mientras revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos castaños haciendo que Feliciano riera; a lo lejos Tonatiuh evitaba mirar demasiado a aquellos dos y trataba de concentrase en servir la comida, no pasó más de media hora para que el alemán y el italiano se retirarán sin despedirse.

El mexicano no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraño al respecto; tener la atención de Ludwig por semanas acompañado de cierta dosis de soledad y nostalgia le habían creado la infantil idea de que el alemán se debía solo a sus cuidados y saber que no era el único en la Base le había provocado la absurda sensación de celos a Tonatiuh. Afortunadamente los soldados y el personal comenzaron a concentrase más y mas en el comedor y la carga de trabajo logro hacer que Tonatiuh disipara esa nube de tontas ideas que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.

Después de su efímero encuentro en el comedor Ludwig no había regresado a hablar con Tonatiuh ni ese día, ni el siguiente y el mexicano creía saber el por que de esa ausencia, pero casi de inmediato la parte racional del cerebro le hacia saber que eso no era el Colegio sino la guerra y que debía dejar esos pensamientos por demás inapropiados a las colegialas quinceañeras.

Sin embargo Tonatiuh no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que logro descubrir en el alemán, pues no solo había sido muy amable al estarle cuidando tanto.

El mexicano reconoció que en efecto al principio Ludwig le pareció frío y distante y hasta un poco estricto (sobre todo cuando el moreno olvidaba tomarse las medicinas) pero en realidad Ludwig solo trata de disimular su timidez, pues en cuanto el rubio entro en confianza dejo ver su verdadero comportamiento interior y ahora, al verlo tratar a Feliciano solo había visto una prueba más que confirmaba su lado sensible, aunque su comportamiento exterior haga suponer al mundo lo contrario.

Además Tonatiuh pudo ver muchas de sus propias actitudes reflejadas en el rubio de bonitos ojos azules; al igual que él era algo desconfiado y sin duda el rubio se mantuvo a reserva hasta que supo exactamente con quién estaba tratando. Sin embargo todo eso solo hizo que Tonatiuh se esforzara por conocer mejor a Ludwig y vaya que valió la pena hacerlo; el rubio siempre esta ávido de conocer opiniones, de intercambiar ideas y le preguntaba a Tonatiuh todo lo que podía sobre su país, su cultura y los pensamientos e inclinaciones de los mexicanos a diferentes situaciones, era tanto que a veces el piloto mexicano sentía que no podría satisfacer el intelecto del rubio.

Reconoció que Ludwig esta dotado para manejar problemas, era uno de los primeros en participar y eso sin duda era apreciado en toda la Base y al hablar de estrategias y del deber conoció las diferentes facetas del alto alemán: El Teniente Ludwig Beilschmid _t_ era serio, trabajador, austero, metódico, paciente, perseverante, obstinado e incluso impaciente aunque siempre sabia controlarse.

Tonatiuh admitía sin problemas que Ludwig era una persona maravillosa, que le hacia muy feliz pasar tiempo con él y que sin duda era un militar admirable del que Alemania debía sentirse orgullosa, lo que no admitía y se negaba a aceptar era que pensaba en el rubio con demasiada frecuencia, con demasiado detalle y con sentimientos que sin duda crecían más allá de la mera admiración y gratitud por un compañero.

·.·´¯`·.·

Para el tercer día el rubio estaba más que decidido a decirle la verdad y contarle al mexicano con lujo de detalle que fue lo que ocurrió el día en que fue herido, pero rumbo a las habitaciones del Hospital el rubio alemán tuvo que cruzar los hangares y allí diviso un contingente de camionetas Jeep que llegaban sorpresivamente y entre los soldados que llegaban pudo reconocer al Doctor Bjørn y nuevamente Ludwig sintió esa extraña opresiPues no emergencian el?g ese gesto le cayo como un balde de agua Doctor Bjorn que habia mxicano fue herido.000000000ón en el pecho.

 _Doctor_ _Bj_ _ø_ _rn_ _!_

 _Ah Teniente, me alegro de verlo sano y salvo_ \- saludo el hombre - _¿puedo ayudarle en algo?_

 _Nein, bueno es decir…me gustaría saber que hace usted aquí, no nos aviso de su llegada ¿acaso es una emergencia?_

 _Nada en particular, simplemente fue un buen día para adelantar mis rondas además tengo pendiente una cita de evaluación con tu amigo latino, ya es buen momento de quitarle el vendaje y…hablar con él_ \- el rostro del Noruego por primera vez se ensombreció al hablar de la condición de Tonatiuh.

 _¿Pasó algo malo?_

 _Pues No… y Si_ \- a Ludwig ese gesto le cayo como un balde de agua fría - _estoy muy sorprendido con su recuperación, que no haya perdido el ojo ni la vista es realmente un milagro, es sin duda un joven muy fuerte, pero decir que su recuperación será al 100% es un pronostico que raya en lo fantástico._

 _No le entiendo Doctor_ \- el rubio se detuvo abruptamente en medio del camino.

Bjørn lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo continuar _\- El mexicano perdió capacidad visual, su vista ya no es perfecta en el ojo izquierdo y aunque en este momento se sienta bien es muy probable que la visión comience a fallarle con el tiempo, si no fuera por su área militar este no seria un pronostico malo del todo._

Y los temores de Ludwig se materializaban, ese mal presentimiento que siempre lo invadía al ver al moreno estaba siendo confirmado por el experto. La culpa que el rubio sintió por poco le hace doblar las rodillas.

 _El nervio como sabes quedo dañado y podrán pasar años antes de que la lesión comience a degenerarse sin embargo es muy probable que a partir de ahora sufra de dolores de cabeza o de mareos, incluso puede experimentar ciertas irregularidades con la visión: manchas, luces, cosas así_ \- ambos hombres caminaban por el pasillo que unía el hangar con el resto de la Base en aparente calma pero Ludwig se sentía sudar frio - _como dije tal vez para ti y para mi sean síntomas menores, como ves yo uso anteojos, pero para un piloto de combate…_

 _Doctor_ \- hablo firme - _dígame su recomendación final._

 _No es una recomendación, como Doctor Optometrista Militar hoy deberé decirle a tu amigo Tonatiuh que no podrá volver a pilotar un avión._

 **Continuará…**

 ***** Zulú: Nkulunkulu wami = Mi Dios

 ***** Italiano: Per Dio, ma se sei tu, il soldato del deserto = Por Dios, pero si eres tú, el soldado del desierto.


	9. Chapter 9

**La Faja de Oro**

 **3**

 **Ojos chocolate.**

 _Ya no va a… pilotar_ \- Bjørn vio al rubio tan pálido y tan consternado que por un segundo creyó tendría que arrastrarlo a la enfermería también; Ludwig no entendía por que de pronto se sentía tan mal, o tal vez si.

 _Vamos, vamos Teniente, ya nos demostró que es un muchacho fuerte y aun es joven, puede transferirse a otra área o tal vez decida darse de baja, con una carrera militar le ira bien de civil_ \- El doctor daba unas palmadas amigables en la espalda del rubio consolándolo como si fuera el paciente - _Sabes, estando lejos de casa y de su batallón tener a un amigo apoyándolo haría mucho bien, si estas de acuerdo puedes estar presente cuando hable con él._

Ludwig negó un tanto confundido pero después pareció recuperar la compostura.

 _Creo…creo que podría…_

Un trueno a pleno día se escucho seguido de un temblor que cimbro toda la Base; Ludwig cayo hacia atrás empujado por la energía invisible de una explosión justo en la pista de despegue, el Doctor Bjørn cayo sobre el empujado por la misma fuerza, los vidrios de las lámparas caían sobre ellos junto con algo de escombro del techo, Ludwig trataba de proteger con sus brazos al hombre tirado sobre el.

 _¿_ _¡_ _Doctor, Doctor esta bien_ _!_ _?_ \- Ludwig se levanto tan rápido como pudo y reviso el cuerpo de Bjørn, afortunadamente solamente estaba algo atontado por el golpe.

 _Si, si estoy bien_ \- el Noruego permaneció sentado en el suelo por unos instantes, el rubio alemán le alcanzo los anteojos pero habían quedado inservibles - _dame un segundo muchacho ya no reacciono tan rápido como antes._

 _¡_ _Es un ataque aéreo!_ \- un soldado se aproximo a ayudarles.

 _¡¿_ _Y los radares, por que no sonaron las alarmas!?_ \- Ludwig no entendía lo que pasaba y el soldado que ayudaba a Bjørn no supo responderle.

 _Iré al centro de mando. Soldado llévalo al hospital para que lo revisen._

 _No, yo estoy bien, mejor llévame donde están los heridos._

Ludwig se alejo corriendo por los pasillo sintiendo el vidrio y el escombros crujir bajos sus largas zancadas, apenas subía las escaleras para llegar a la torre de control cuando otra explosión se escucho esta vez algo más alejada así que supuso solo había alcanzado el perímetro exterior. Conforme subía pudo escuchar el sonido de las metrallas desde tierra defendiendo la Base, era muy peligroso que bajo ataque aéreo permitieran el despegue de los jets de combate o arriesgarían a los pilotos y las naves.

 _¡_ _Herr Hauptmann, Herr Hauptmann*!-_ Ludwig apenas dio un descuidado saludo y se presento con sus superiores - _¿Señor… que sucedió? ¿Los radares…?_

 _No detectaron nada, por que los radares no funcionan con nuestros aviones -_ el Capitán de Ludwig un tal Dietrich se veía visiblemente preocupado.

 _¿_ _¡_ _Son aviones aliados!?_ \- "¿traición?" ¡jamás! pensó Ludwig, "¿robo?" Si, y eso solo vaticinaba más malas noticia pues significaba sin dudas que una Base Aliada había caído.

Los jets y aviones aliados estaban integrados con tecnología anti radar y solo se comunicaban mediante pulsaciones entre ellos, siempre y cuando así lo indicara el piloto.

Okay, meine Herren, werden wir angreifen!* - Dietrich ordeno a todos tomar posiciones sin embargo antes de que el germano pudiera dar ordenes otro misil alcanzo un edifico cercano dentro de la Base y provoco nuevamente que la estructura tambaleara.

El Capitán quedo inconsciente y la torre prácticamente inservible por lo que tuvieron que abandonarla, Ludwig descendió a toda prisa para analizar mejor la situación junto con los demás pero en ese momento al ver el caos y muchas de las estructuras colapsadas el nombre de una sola persona llego a su mente oprimiendo con gran temor su corazón…

 _Feliciano_

El rubio dio un par de instrucciones a los subordinados y nuevamente emprendió carrera ayudando en lo posible todo el camino hasta llegar a la zona de los comedores que afortunadamente seguía intacta, muchos heridos estaban siendo llevados allí.

 _¡_ _Ludwig!_ \- el pequeño castaño corrió hacia él apenas lo diviso entrar y el rubio le recibió con el mismo sentimiento intenso a flor de piel, ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, el alemán sintió que sus fuerzas eran renovadas al tener al dulce italiano en sus brazos sano y salvo - _estaba tan preocupado, grazie al cielo que estas bien._

El rubio separo el cuerpo menudo del ojimiel y comenzó a revísalo de pies a cabeza, pasando varias veces su grandes manos por los suaves cabellos del más bajo, por su delicado rostro y facciones, solamente encontró polvo y sudor - _no estas herido, que alivio._

 _Me diste un susto de muerte, dijiste que irías al hospital, el tercer misil impactó justo a lado y el edifico casi colapso por la mitad, creí que estabas en el derrumbe_ \- explico Feliciano sin ganas de apartarse del rubio.

 _¿_ _¡_ _El hospital que!?_ \- y toda la tranquilidad y fuerza que había experimentado Ludwig se fue volando como arena al viento - _Tonatiuh._

 _¿_ _¡_ _Ludwig, Ludwig adónde vas!?_ \- el italiano trato de aferrarse al rubio pero este simplemente era más fuerte y logro zafar sus temblorosas manos del uniforme.

 _No te muevas de aquí Feliciano, quédate con este grupo y no te separes de ellos yo volveré en cuanto pueda._

 _¡_ _Quédate conmigo!_

 _¡_ _Quédate aquí!_ \- grito el rubio ya en la salida, sus ojos azules miraron al italiano parado en el medio de la sala y se fue.

Ludwig atravesó la base a velocidad record, otros 3 misiles habían impactado lejos del blanco y eso les daba una ventaja pues acertadamente dedujo que como los aviones eran robados era obvio que el enemigo no sabia pilotarlos con destreza, los instrumentos de navegación y ataque sin duda les estaban costando trabajo.

El pasillo que unía la base y el hospital se había derrumbado en su totalidad, afortunadamente nadie se encontraba usándolo en el momento del impacto. Al arribar a su destino miro a el personal médico atendiendo a varios heridos pero al estar tanto tiempo entrando y saliendo del área de hospital el oji-azul ya se había grabado rostros y nombres y con mucha preocupación se dispuso a

"pasar lista". Había 3 doctores y los tres estaban prestando ayuda a algunos soldados, de las cinco enfermeras en servicio pudo encontrar a 3 cumpliendo su deber y a una cuarta que se encontraba herida de un brazo pero nada más, sin embargo para su pesar la jefa de enfermeras Gwazube no estaba la vista.

·.·´¯`·.·

Cuando el tercer misil cayó Tonatiuh se encontraba realizando sus tareas en el comedor, la noticia de que el edifico de hospital quedo maltrecho se propago pronto y sin pensarlo mucho el mexicano corrió a auxiliar a las personas que por tanto tiempo estuvieron cuidándolo durante su convalecencia.

Las habitaciones no fueron muy dañadas por tanto los médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a sacar a algunos pacientes que afortunadamente podían salir por su propio pie sin embargo la enfermera Gwazube quedo atrapada en la oficina principal.

 _Teniente no puede entrar allí_ \- le rogó la enfermera del brazo roto pero Tonatiuh no la escucho y se adentro al laberinto de fierros y concreto para poder llegar a tiempo con la sudafricana.

 _Estúpido parche pirata…no puedo ver_ \- se quejo el moreno ya habiendo avanzado un buen trecho de distancia, conforme más se acercaba el humo de escombro y el humo de algunos incendios le impedían ver con claridad con su único ojo y Tonatiuh se arranco el vendaje.

Después de dos meses sin usarla su visión era borrosa, pero sin el vendaje era más cómodo avanzar en ese ambiente, poco a poco fue recuperando la nitidez y salvo algo de ardor por el polvo y algunas punzadas ante la luz su ojo parecía estar bien.

Cuando llego a la oficina de archivo Gwazube estaba inconsciente y arrinconada en una esquina, la mitad de la oficina se había perdido en un enorme hueco en lo que antes fue una pared. Tonatiuh la tomo en brazos y se dirigió veloz a la salida.

 _¡_ _Estamos aquí, ella necesita ayuda!_ \- grito el moreno al ver una silueta caminar hacia ellos entre el humo y los fierros de metal torcidos, el alto soldado pareció apresurar el paso y finalmente reconoció el uniforme y una despeinada cabellera rubia frente a él.

 _¡_ _Ludwig!_

 _¡_ _Tonatiuh!_

El alemán se detuvo frente al mexicano jadeando y lleno de polvo de escombro, sus ojos azules inspeccionaban el rostro contrario como lo había echo con Feliciano pero sin tocarle; Tonatiuh a su vez le devolvía la misma mirada llena de asombro divisando ambos solo algunos rasguños leves en sus caras.

Ludwig salió de su "trance" y por fin reparó en la mujer que Tonatiuh llevaba en brazos.

 _Gwazube, que alivio, pero… esta herida_ \- el alemán reviso el golpe que la joven mujer tenia en la cabeza - _parece superficial._

 _La oficina de archivo quedo totalmente destruida, ella tuvo mucha suerte._

 _¿oficina de archivo?_ \- una idea loca y transgresora llego a la mente del rubio y se adentro entre los escombros nuevamente ante la sorpresa del mexicano.

 _¡_ _Ludwig regresa!_ \- grito el moreno - _¡_ _ya no hay nadie adentro, ya revisamos todo!_

 _¡_ _Llévala afuera!_ \- escucho el grito del rubio a lo lejos y aunque Tonatiuh sintió unas ganas enormes de seguirlo no podía hacerlo con la enfermera en brazos, tenia que llevarla pronto a que la atendieran.

Mientras el piloto y la enfermera iban rumbo a la salida Ludwig había llegado rápidamente a lo que quedo de los archivos y vio como casi todo en verdad había quedado destruido, el misil había arrancado la mitad del edificio como si fuera una rebanada de pan.

Había muebles y concreto incendiándose pero eso no detuvo a Ludwig que entro a remover los documentos que sobresalían de un enrome archivero de metal volteado y abollado; papeles y folders se quemaban en el suelo y las manos del rubio buscaban desesperadas entre los que seguían intactos hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

Rápidamente lo metió dentro de la casaca de su uniforme militar y después de eso empujo de una patada el maltrecho archivero y su contenido hacia el escritorio y las sillas que ahora eran una enorme pira de fuego.

Tonatiuh deposito suavemente a la enfermera Gwazube en el piso mientras se acercaban a auxiliarla y se dio vuelta listo para adentrase y buscar a Ludwig cuando de pronto este ya estaba saliendo.

El moreno corrió y tomo de los hombros al rubio sacudiéndolo - _¡_ _Maldición Ludwig no puedes entrar tu solo a una zona de desastre, no vuelvas a hacerlo!_

 _No eres el más indicado para regañarme por eso_ \- le sonrió de vuelta - _voy con los oficiales a preparar la ofensiva, encárgate de llevar a todos los heridos al comedor, la estructura aquí puede vencerse por el fuego exterior,_

 _Si Señor._

Ludwig se percato de algo importante pues sus ojos se abrieron con alarma, sin mediar palabra corrió hacia un botiquín abierto en el piso y tomo una gaza, Tonatiuh estaba confundido pero antes de reaccionar ya tenia al rubio tratando de vendarle la cabeza o mejor dicho: el ojo.

 _Ya no te preocupes por eso_ \- las manos mexicanas apartaron las alemanas de una manera dulce, una manera de la que no sabia era capaz - _la verdad no lo pensé, yo solo podía pensar en encontrarla y si me he hecho daño otra vez creo que a estas alturas un vendaje ya no ayudara en nada, pero me siento bien._

 _Estarás bien -_ reafirmo el rubio y entonces Tonatiuh le dio un golpecito en el hombro y lo empujo hacia la salida - _vete Ludwig ve con los oficiales y denles la pelea._

El rubio asintió pero antes de poder salir…

 _¿Por qué nos atacan por aire?_ \- Ludwig no entendió muy bien las palabras que Tonatiuh le grito pero antes de poder responder algo el mexicano siguió.

 _Solo es una hipótesis, pero pienso que no tiene otra manera de hacerlo, en sus patrones solo hay ataques aéreos_ \- el piloto mexicano no había estado del todo ocioso durante su recuperación y siempre buscaba estar al tanto de las estadísticas y los números de la actividad aérea en la base.

 _Han robado los aviones de una base aliada, seguramente ya han agotado los suyos y quieren la tecnología de camuflaje anti radar para acercase_ \- respondió regresando nuevamente hacia el moreno.

 _Se arriesgan mucho al robarnos los jets y creo que es por que están desesperados por no saber de que otra manera atacar._

 _¿A que te refieres?_

La voz de Tonatiuh titubeo un poco por los nervios, era la primera vez que daba su opinión en tácticas militares, no tenia experiencia en ese campo, el era un piloto que hasta ahora solo seguía ordenes - _En…en todo este tiempo nunca han realizado un ataque terrestre y tengo la idea de que es por que no conocen el terreno ni el comportamiento del ecosistema, este lugar no les pertenece, ellos lo robaron a la gente._

 _Nosotros tampoco conocemos bien la zona, no podemos arriesgarnos a atacar por tierra._

 _Pregunta a los refugiados, pídeles su ayuda, ellos lograron resistir por que conocen su desierto, pídele a los refugiados que nos enseñen y eso podría darnos una ventaja._

Ludwig estuvo apunto de tomar cariñosamente los cabellos de Tonatiuh y revolverlos justo como lo hacia con Feliciano pero se detuvo antes de que su mano se levantara, el moreno frente a el no era Feliciano y no debía tratarlo igual.

El rubio tomo del brazo a Tonatiuh y le dio un apretón ofreciéndole una sonrisa - _Gracias Tonatiuh lo hablaré con el resto de los oficiales._

Ludwig salió a cumplir su deber mientras Tonatiuh se quedaba a cumplir con el suyo.

 **Continuará…**

Notas:

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a tod s!

Que tengan un año lleno de felicidad, amor, salud y muchos, muchos éxitos.

Mil gracias por todo su apoyo tanto en este fic así como en mi galería, como bien saben todos sus favs y comentarios son la magia que inspira a esta humilde artista. ¡GRACIAS!

Yo se que el Ludwig x Tona va lento pero ya pronto se acelerara el proceso, no creo que en medio de la guerra saltarán a los besos así como así (y menos con Italia rondando); también se acerca el final de esta primera parte de flashbacks al pasado de su relación pero en el siguiente habrá menos drama y más acción

Por último quería tratar de mostrar que Tonatiuh no es una cara bonita (de echo no se piensa atractivo), es un soldado preparado y talentoso que ha tenido que valerse por si mismo en la profesión militar. No tiene un "caballero en brillante armadura" que lo rescate y siempre ha tenido que hacer todo solito.

 **Alemán:**

Okay, meine Herren, werden wir angreifen _= Muy bien señores, vamos a atacar*_

 _Herr Hauptmann_ _= Señor Capitán._


	10. Chapter 10

**La Faja de Oro**

 **El eco del mar retumba en tus ojos.**

El mexicano y el alemán no volvieron a hablar desde el día del ataque y las semanas siguientes a ese evento nadie en la base tuvo descanso.

El mexicano no podía sentirse más satisfecho, al fin estaba ayudando, al fin estaba siendo útil y estaba aportando de vuelta (aunque fuera poco) algo a la base que lo recibió y atendió, además al igual que sus compañeros en batalla estaba poniendo en alto el nombre de su país. Lo que hacia sentir mal a Tona era que todo el tiempo podía ver a Ludwig y a Feliciano juntos, el rubio alemán parecía no separarse del italiano en ningún momento mientras que él, que había sufrido una herida potencialmente mortal simplemente había pasado a ser invisible.

 _Que estúpido eres, recibes un balazo en acción y crees que el mundo debe detenerse por eso_ \- se reprendía desviando la mirada - _él es su mejor amigo, tu solamente estuviste en el momento y lugar incorrectos_ \- El mexicano estaba seguro que de haber seguido saludable en su propio batallón Ludwig nunca se hubiera molestando en voltear a verlo.

Afortunadamente se lograron recuperar las tierras de la gente del desierto pero mientras que Ludwig y otros oficiales debían de quedarse para darle cierre a la misión a Tonatiuh se le ordeno su regreso en el portaviones Americano Nimitz* que había atracado en el puerto de Safi en Marruecos.

Tonatiuh estuvo pensando y planeando como despedirse correctamente de Ludwig pero después de mucho meditarlo llego a la conclusión de que tal vez lo mejor era dejar todo así. Ya le había agradecido lo suficiente y el rubio ya se habría cansado de eso, después de todo el moreno solo fue un compañero herido en acción …y nada más.

·.·´¯`·.·

I see that you have been hurt in action but If you feel better now I could give you some job in the aircraft carrier - el Capitán de Corbeta hablaba con Tonatiuh al momento en el que este se registraba y presentaba al portaviones.

 _I'm perfectly fine now, I had enough rest during my recovering. I can do any job on board, Sir*_ \- el mexicano saludo al oficial Americano, después del registro y el pase de lista Tonatiuh permaneció solitario en cubierta esperando zarpar. Estaba muy feliz de poder volver a México y bastante preocupado de lo que su familia y amigos dirían al verle esas puntadas en la cara.

 _Cadete soy de la Naval mi orgullo es ser marino, cantando voy, un himno al mar feliz con mi destino…_

 _¿Eres marino y también cantas Tonatiuh?_ \- Ludwig rio llegando sorpresivamente por detrás - _¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?_

El rostro de Tonatiuh se ilumino y sintió en las mejillas esa acumulación de sangre denominada comúnmente por las jovencitas como un sonrojo, no era la primera vez que cantaba ante alguien pero que Ludwig lo escuchará lo había puesto nervioso y feliz, muy feliz.

 _No soy marino y…y hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer_ \- le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _Borra de la lista el canto, tienes una voz bastante agradable pero ¿una canción naval?_

 _Bueno, mi mejor amigo pertenece a la marina, todo el tiempo cantaba esta canción y todos a su alrededor hemos terminado memorizándola. Pero dime ¿acaso abordaras el portaviones?_ \- una felicidad enorme invadió al mexicano al pensar que Ludwig podría viajar con él a América.

Ludwig negó suavemente - _Vine por que tengo que arreglar un asunto importante_ \- pero antes de que Tona pudiera preguntarle el rubio avanzo hacia la barandilla apoyando sus codos en ella, se quito la boina azul y en medio de un suspiro de alivio se dedico a contemplar el mar.

Tonatiuh se extraño bastante de la actitud de Ludwig pero supuso que después de semanas y semanas de tensión el rubio quería tomarse unos minutos de relajación y que mejor vista que un imponente y pacifico mar.

 _Podría quedarme así para siempre_ \- murmuro casi inaudible sin despegar sus ojos del horizonte, el mexicano asintió usando la voz y le imito colocándose a su lado y recargándose en el barandal de igual manera y entonces lo supo…

Tonatiuh se dio cuenta de que Ludwig era como un día de verano; era cálido como el sol de su país y su cabello rubio era exactamente del color de ese astro: dorado y brillante, y sus ojos, los ojos del germano eran del color azul que se formaba en el horizonte justo en donde el cielo y el mar parecen encontrarse. Ese color le gustaba, ese sol le gustaba y definitivamente Ludwig le gustaba.

Aunque tenían un hermoso paisaje frente a ellos los ojos del mexicano viajaban sin querer hacia el rubio todo el tiempo y por más que deseaba contemplar ese enorme y maravilloso océano sus orbes chocolates encontraban más interesante mirar al hombre junto a él.

 _Vine a despedirme_ \- hablo al fin girando de pronto hacia el mexicano, Tonatiuh se sintió descubierto pues en ese momento le miraba con unos ojos muy diferentes pero el rubio no pareció notarlo - _Vine a despedirme, ese es el asunto importante._

Tonatiuh se sintió realmente mal, él que se fue sin decir nada pensando que el rubio se molestaría, se sintió culpable pero también contento de oírlo decirle esas palabras, entonces Ludwig le ofreció un sobre de papel amarillo que el moreno ni siquiera había notado llevaba en la mano.

Tona no entendió bien el extraño "regalo" pero Ludwig insistió en que lo abriera, entonces se dio cuenta de que era todo su expediente médico, frunció las cejas sin entender muy bien lo que Ludwig quería decirle.

 _Somos dueños de nuestro propio destino y nadie tiene por que interferir en nuestro camino, para bien o para mal nosotros y solo nosotros debemos ser responsables de las acciones que nos lleven hacia delante o hacia atrás y tu…_ \- Ludwig endureció la voz, ya no había vuelta atrás - _¡_ _tu camino no debe ser trucando por un estúpido que disparó sin pensar!_

 _No creo, no creo estar entendiendo Ludwig_ \- dijo temeroso. Tonatiuh no era tonto y las piezas que comenzaba a acomodar en su cabeza no estaban armando un bonito panorama. El alemán pasó las casi 20 hojas de expediente y le hizo leer la hoja final y el moreno sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo.

Se llevo temblorosa una mano a la boca y después a las puntadas cerca del ojo, puntadas que hábilmente el Doctor coció y que con buenos cuidados dejarían una cicatriz casi imperceptible. El estomago se le revolvió y no sabia por que pero Tonatiuh sintió que unas enormes ganas de llorar lo invadían, ni siquiera lloró estando en el hospital y ahora sentía que se quebraría como un niño pequeño.

 _¡_ _Escúchame!, Bj_ _ø_ _rn habló conmigo el día del bombardeo, ese diagnóstico puede no ser definitivo, tu vista puede empeorar mañana, o en 20 años o tal vez nunca_ -Ludwig lo tomo de los hombros sacudiéndolo un poco para tener toda su atención y evitar que el mexicano se dejara caer completamente en ese abismo de dolor y resignación y que su voz ya no pudiera alcanzarlo allí - _busca otras opiniones,_ _¡_ _no te des por vencido, eres fuerte, salvaste el ojo, salvaste la vista, por favor busca ayuda!_

 _Pero Bj_ _ø_ _rn es el mejor Optom…_

 _Ja, ich weiß!* pero el diagnostico es cerrado solo por que eres piloto, es…tu aún_ \- y Ludwig no pudo más y recargo su cabeza exhausto en el hombro derecho de Tonatiuh - _créeme por favor aún puedes, aún podrás volar, solo destruye el expediente y comienza de nuevo…_

Tonatiuh se alejo un tanto alarmado - _¿destruirlo? Pero…el doctor lo sabrá y…_

 _Todo el expediente médico se perdió en el bombardeo y_ _Bj_ _ø_ _rn_ _me confió hace unos días que la edad lo había alcanzado y presentaría su jubilación a su regreso, me dijo también_ \- y el rubio se sonrió _\- que tu fuiste su última gran obra maestra. No tienes nada que temer Tonatiuh, las malas condiciones en comunicación no dejaron que la verdadera gravedad de tu lesión se supiera, y yo…yo te juro por lo más sagrado que jamás diré nada._

Tonatiuh se abrazo al sobre.

 _El expediente que llevas en tus manos es la única evidencia que existe, si decides mostrarlo o destruirlo será tu decisión y de nadie más. Tú serás quien decidirá si volverás a volar o no._

 _Ludwig…yo no se que hacer…estoy muy confundido, no se…_

 _Yo te dispare_ \- soltó el rubio. Era ahora o nunca.

 _¿_ _¡_ _QUÉ!?_

 _Todo esto es mi culpa por que no supe mantener mi cabeza fría y deje que mis propios intereses y emociones se antepusieran al deber, no pude ver bien tu bandera, ni tu escudo y no pude esperar a la confirmación visual, te dispare solo por que te vi demasiado cerca de Feliciano._

Tonatiuh se sintió marear y eso que el barco ni siquiera había zarpado, rogo al cielo estar teniendo una pesadilla pero por más dolorosa que fuera la mordía en su labio inferior no lograba despertar, además de saber su sombrío pronostico médico también había descubierto entre otras cosas que los cuidados y generosidad de Ludwig fuerón solo el impulso de la culpa.

 _Perdóname, por favor perdóname o no volveré a tener paz -_ Ludwig sonaba visiblemente arrepentido y perturbado, los labios le temblaban y ver a un hombre de su envergadura y porte casi al borde de un ataque nervioso sin duda impresiona a cualquiera, sus manos se movían nerviosas, a veces parecía que quisiera sostener a Tonatiuh pero no se atrevía, otras su cuerpo se inclinaba y el mexicano pudo jurar el rubio quiso arrodillarse.

 _Ludwig…yo me uní al ejercito consiente de los riesgos y vine a la guerra sabiendo que no seria un día de escuela, tal vez tu me disparaste por accidente pero igual pudo haber sido otro antes o después, cuando el enemigo comenzó el fuego cruzado tu me protegiste cuando estaba inconsciente y condujiste en medio del conflicto a buscar a_ _Bj_ _ø_ _rn_ _hasta la base Noruega. No necesitas mi perdón, puedes estar tranquilo._

Y se hizo el silencio entre dos personas que meses atrás podrían haber charlado hasta el amanecer.

 _Todos creemos que vamos a reaccionar como profesionales en situaciones así pero aún con entrenamiento seguimos siendo solo humanos_ \- continuo Tonatiuh pues el rubio no se atrevía a mirarle - _si yo hubiese estado en tu situación probablemente también hubiera disparado antes de que dañarán a mi amigo, Feliciano se veía indefenso y era presa fácil para cualquiera._

 _Se lo que piensas, se lo que todos piensan de él. Feliciano no esta echo para el combate y no debería de venir a la guerra -_ Ludwig clavo en él sus ojos azules un tanto acusadores.

Tonatiuh dejo escapar una risita triste _\- la verdad de las cosas Ludwig es que NADIE debería de combatir y NADIE debería de estar en guerra -_ y esa fue la única ocasión en la que su mirada de ébano venció la de Ludwig.

Ludwig desvió su mirada avergonzado, jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido tan tonto y arrepentido de sus palabras, estar tan al pendiente únicamente de Feliciano le había echo olvidar a todos los valientes hombres y mujeres que le rodeaban y hasta distraerse de cierta manera en sus deberes.

Era un oficial al mando de un equipo y hasta ahora se había olvidado por completo "del equipo", de cierta manera omitió a los soldados entregados y talentosos como Gwazube, como Bjørn o como el mismo Tonatiuh. Era una llamada fuerte de atención pero Ludwig la tomaría.

 _Ten minutes to sail. All engineering and navigation personnel report to their positions immediately_ \- la voz femenina del altoparlante rompió con la sombría aura y el movimiento de personal por fin se presento en la solitaria cubierta.

 _Gracias_ \- Tonatiuh no supo exactamente de donde había provenido ese arranque o si de verdad estaba agradecido con el rubio y esas palabras habían sido sinceras, en ese momento todo estaba pasando muy rápido y tenia sentimientos encontrados, todo un tifón de sentimientos bombardeando su mente - _Gracias por todo._

 _No repitas eso, no me lo merezco y por favor Tonatiuh antes de irme necesito oírte perdonarme_ \- rogo Ludwig.

 _Si dejas de pedirme perdón tal vez yo dejare de agradecerte y no volveremos a hablar de esto ¿qué te parece?_

Ludwig asintió y por unos segundo nadie dijo nada más - _Oye escuche que Gwzube dijo que sin duda se casaría contigo_ \- bromeo el rubio para romper el ambiente.

El mexicano rio _\- Si, pero también dijo que se casaría conmigo si y solo si no estuviera ya comprometida_ \- sonrió Tonatiuh - _ella también regresará a casa con su familia y su novio, eso me da gusto._

El rubio se coloco su boina azul y adopto la posición de firmes saludando a Tonatiuh como si este fuera un superior, el mexicano hizo exactamente lo mismo, coloco su boina con el escudo de la ONU sobre su cabello azabache y devolvió el saludo militar a Ludwig, fue extraño pues se miraron por varios segundos hasta que el más alto le dio la mano para estrecharlas fuertemente.

No hubo abrazos ni mucho menos otro tipo de contacto más que el del color de sus ojos fundiéndose con una fuerza muy extraña para ambos, Tonatiuh le sonrió a esos ojos de cielo y mar que ahora se alejaban bajando la escalera enorme de metal que los unía a puerto.

Otro impulso invadió el cuerpo de Tonatiuh, aun era un novato ante esas emociones hasta ahora desconocidas para el.

 _¡_ _Ludwig, Ludwig!_ \- grito corriendo hasta el borde de la escalera haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y asustado diera unos pasos de regreso - _¡_ _Ludwig yo...!_

 _¿_ _¡_ _Te sucede algo!?_ \- regreso varios pasos algo alarmado y al ver la preocupación en sus ojos Tonatiuh sonrió arrepentido y negó con la cabeza.

 _¡_ _Solo quería decirte que espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos algún día, eres…un buen amigo!_ \- sonrió mientras la sirena del barco sonaba anunciando el momento de zarpar.

Ludwig bajo la escalera y permaneció en el muelle sonriéndole, sonriendo ya sin lastima ni culpa escondida en sus ojos, esta vez su sonrisa era limpia como el cristal - _¡_ _claro que nos volveremos a ver y espero entonces me des el privilegio de verte pilotar un jet!_ \- y miro el portaviones alejarse en el horizonte hasta que ya no fue visible para la vista humana.

·.·´¯`·.·

Tonatiuh se levanto en medio de un sobresalto y su vista tardo en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de la habitación como ya venia ocurriendo desde hace un tiempo, se sentó de inmediato sintiéndose algo desorientado, ansioso y con mucho calor. El sueño y todos esos recuerdos grabados en su subconsciente habían sido tan reales que por un momento juro volver a sentir las puntadas en el rostro, el peso del vendaje sobre su ojo y por sobre todo el terrible pánico de pensar en su carrera truncada.

Al su lado Thomas seguía profundamente dormido, el escoces estaba tan cansado que no pudo sentir en ningún momento los movimientos del sueño inquieto de Tonatiuh ni tampoco cuando este último se levanto de la cama para ir a mojarse un poco la cara y cerciorarse de que esas horribles puntadas eran cosa del pasado.

Busco normalizar su respiración y se sentó en el pequeño sillón de la habitación para evitar despertar a su amado pelirrojo aunque en realidad lo que quería era despertarle y decirle que tenia miedo, que lo abrazara y que lo alejara de todo con un beso, que le repitiera una y otra vez que todo estaba bien… pero no lo estaba y despertar a Tom en ese momento sería despertarlo hacia la Faja de Oro.

5:47 de la mañana marcaba el reloj en la mesa de noche - _Oh Dios apenas 2 horas_ \- el mexicano solo había podido dormir eso y tenia que levantarse a trabajar en pocos momentos, sin duda iba a ser un día largo pero lo que más le preocupaba eran los siguientes. Era obvio que ya no podría conciliar el sueño apropiadamente, ¿qué le diría a Tom cuando preguntara? y ¿cómo obtendría la fuerza suficiente para ir a hablar con Ludwig dentro de dos días?.

Era obvio que él y Ludwig no podían estar en la misma habitación solos sin que "algo" fuera lo que fuera, pasara.

 **Continuará…**

 _Alemán: Ja, ich weiß! = Si, Ya sé!_

*Portaviones Nimitz =  wiki/USS_Nimitz_(CVN-68)


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 7**

 **Close enough to start a war**

El día llego y Tonatiuh estuvo al menos 15 min antes de la hora acordada, prefirió usar taxi para llegar a la zona financiera y comercial más importante de la Ciudad. Pero la dirección que Ludwig le dio no era un hotel sino un edificio de lujo con varios departamentos en renta.

 _Viene con el militar extranjero verdad, lo digo por su uniforme_ \- sonrió el joven policía bastante orgulloso de su deducción - _aquí tiene la llave del elevador -_ el mexicano le sonrió sutilmente y se dirigió al piso mencionado. La llave electrónica de seguridad que le dieron lo llevaron directamente y sin escalas al piso programado.

El elevador se detuvo en el último piso, el nivel 20; a Beilschmidt seguramente le estaba yendo bastante bien si podía rentarse un lugarcito así. Del elevador a la puerta había un largo pasillo, de un lado pared y del otro 6 enormes ventanales de piso a techo que daban una vista panorámica de la cuidad.

El trayecto se le hizo eterno y varias veces se detuvo preguntándose si era lo correcto, pero tenia que resolver las cosas, al menos intentarlo. Tonatiuh se detuvo frente a la puerta, no parecía haber ningún timbre ni nada así que opto por tocar pero antes de poder hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

 _Willkommen_ \- sonrió el rubio del otro lado, seguramente el vigilante dio aviso. Estaba vestido con una pulcra camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas y un pantalón de vestir azul pero nuevamente llevaba ese look de cabello alborotado que de un tiempo hacia acá descolocaba tanto al moreno, definitivamente ese estilo le quedaba al alemán - _pasa -_ dijoal no ver ninguna reacción de parte de Tonatiuh que más bien pareció quedarse clavado en el piso sin expresión.

El moreno entro tratando de no mirar nada detenidamente, no quería memorizar ningún detalle del lugar pero no pudo evitar notar los elegantes muebles a juego con las brillantes paredes blancas y las enormes ventanas.

 _Ven vamos al estudio_ \- y Tonatiuh suspiro aliviado de que no hubiera un camino de rosas o algo a la habitación del rubio, sin embargo por alguna razón su tonto cerebro se pregunto cual puerta llevaba a los aposentos privados del atractivo alemán.

 _Te ves muy apuesto de uniforme, me halaga que te tomaras la molestia en leer mi mensaje y te hayas vestido así -_ esas palabras sacaron a Tona de su voto de silencio, el rubio intento acercarse pero al ver al moreno dar varios pasos hacia atrás con algo de miedo desistió pues no quería que eso terminara como su encuentro pasado.

 _Estas equivocado, apenas vi el mapa borre lo que enviaste, si estoy de uniforme es por que vengo del trabajo y nada más_ \- rezongo Tonatiuh y la decepción invadió el rostro blanco del europeo, aunque no borro esa sonrisa sínica de sus labios, a fin de cuentas lo que importaba era que el mexicano estaba allí _._

 _Gustas algo de…_

 _¿Qué quieres Ludwig?_

 _A ti_ \- respondió con la misma seriedad y seguridad.

 _Me tuviste hace mucho tiempo pero tu me aband_... - el corazón le dolió - _Entiende que esto ya no puede ser, por favor terminemos ya._

Ludwig lo ignoro y rodeo el escritorio _\- Por ahora tenemos que platicar ciertos asu…_

 _¿En donde esta Feliciano?_ \- la pregunta descoloco al europeo que ciertamente no la esperaba, clavo sus ojos azules en las orbes chocolates del Capitán frente a el.

 _Respóndeme, ¿En donde esta?_ \- Tonatiuh no se dejo amedrentar - _¿Esta esperándote en casa? ¿Sabe que estas aquí? o ¿Acaso piensa que estas visitando a Gilbert?_

 _No, el no sabe que estoy aquí por que Feliciano y yo terminamos hace meses._

 _¿Le explicaste por que?_

Ludwig le dio la espalda dirigiendo sus orbes celestes hacia el enorme ventanal detrás del escritorio _\- le dije que por su bien debíamos terminar, debe madurar y crecer para buscar su propio camino._

Tonatiuh dio un suspiro ahogado _\- ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Ludwig?_ \- y levanto la voz enfrentado al rubio, tomándolo del brazo para atraer de nuevo su mirada perdida _\- Siempre lo estas protegiendo, tu única preocupación es evitarle a Feliciano cualquier sufrimiento y lo haces mintiéndole de esa manera. Pero en cuanto a mi, en las semanas que llevas aquí me haz golpeado, lastimado y abusado sin mencionar que estas atentando contra mi matrimonio._

 _Tu amabilidad, tu consideración, tus pensamientos… ¡todo va para Feliciano!_

 _¡Aún estas a tiempo de regresar a Italia y buscarlo!_

Ludwig parecido enfurecer ante esas palabras, tomo a Tonatiuh de la cintura aferrándolo mientras el otro comenzaba ese feo forcejeo - HÓREN!* - y el potente grito del rubio con esa voz grave congelo al moreno en sus brazos.

 _Lo quiero, no lo niego pero date cuenta de que yo a ti te quiero de una manera completamente diferente, no solo tu cuerpo, yo quiero tenerte en mis brazos, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero despertar a tu lado y hacer una vida contigo_ \- sus labios viajaron lentamente de la boca al oído del mexicano _\- cásate conmigo -_ susurro de manera hambrienta.

 _Yo…_ \- la respuesta murió en los labios contrarios. El beso suave, rítmico y dulce del alemán nublo los sentidos de Tonatiuh sin saber como permitía esa nueva profanación en su boca sin oponer resistencia, después de varios segundos, (demasiados para juicio del mexicano) fue este ultimo quien rompió el abrazo de manera tranquila.

 _Ludwig yo ya he elegido a la persona con la que quiero estar y no creo que sea necesario estártelo recordando._

El alemán resopló una sonrisa _\- creo que te esta empezando a gustar el restregármelo en la cara ¿verdad?._

 _No intento lastimarte Lud, solo quiero que te des cuenta de que esto esta mal, de que toda esta situación no llegará a nada bueno_ \- aunque nadie lo creyera de verdad a Tonatiuh le dolía en el alma el rechazar así a Ludwig.

En otro tiempo quién sabe, tal vez hubiera podido recibir al rubio con los brazos abiertos a pesar de haberle roto el corazón. Pero ya no podía.

 _¿Esa es tu respuesta final Tonatiuh?_

 _Y seguirá siendo esa Ludwig._

 _Entonces hablemos de negocios_ \- y otra vez los ojos de cielo del alemán se volvieron oscuros como la bóveda celeste. Abrió el cajón del escritorio y arrojó hacia Tonatiuh un sobre que apenas y el moreno pudo atrapar. No era necesario ser tan descortés pensó el mexicano pero en cuanto comenzó a leer, el mismo estuvo apunto de aventarlos lejos.

 _Es el parte m- medico, d-dijiste que me habías dado el único_ \- tembló - _¿Por qué…?_

 _No lo sé_ \- Ludwig desvió la mirada, ahora era el quien no podía sostener los ojos chocolate de Tonatiuh - _El protocolo en batallas es tener dos, solo te entregue uno…no se por que. Muchas veces estuve a punto de destruirlo pero nunca pude, todo este tiempo estuvo guardado en mi caja fuerte._

El folder era nuevo pero las hojas del documento estaba amarillas, algo quemadas por una orilla y arrugadas sin embargo la validez seguía siendo la misma y era la prueba principal de la mentira del moreno.

Y antes de que Tonatiuh pudiera revisar más Ludwig le arrebato el documento de las manos provocándole incluso cortaduras de papel en los dedos - _Eres listo, no hay necesidad de explicarte como va a funcionar esto._

El mexicano enfureció y se sintió otra vez traicionado, exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión hace años en que el mismo rubio confesó… _"Lo siento tanto Tonatiuh pero yo en verdad amo a Feliciano, siempre lo he hecho, perdóname"_

Como cualquier persona en su situación Tonatiuh se sintió dolido pero más que nada humillado, sentirse tonto al pensar que mientras el fue tan feliz entre los brazos del rubio este último todo el tiempo estuvo añorado a alguien más; un joven más atractivo, más gentil y más perfecto. Pero la verdad era que tal vez siempre lo había sabido.

 _Me engañaste, siempre, siempre lo haz hecho… -_ su cuerpo se erizo en furia y sus ojos fueron cuchillas de obsidiana: filosos y obscuros _\- ¡Dime Ludwig Beilschmidt!, ¿!Ha habido alguna vez, una sola puta vez en la que no me hayas mentido!? -_ el rubio permaneció en amargo silencio - _¡DIMELO! -_ pero no hubo respuesta.

 _Esto solo me da la razón, elegí bien al enamorarme de Thomas_ \- mala elección de palabras pues se gano una sincera mirada de odio de parte de Ludwig.

 _¡Hazlo!_ \- ordeno el moreno - _ve y muéstralo al Consejo Militar, no me importa si no vuelvo a pilotar._

 _¿y que me dices de tu esposo?_

 _El entenderá por que me ama y si no lo hace dedicare todo lo que me quede de vida para hacer que me perdone, pero no haré lo que tu me dices. Entrégalos, no me importa si destruyes mi carrera._

 _Eres valiente o nuevamente estas actuando sin pensar, creí que esos arrebatos tuyos habían quedado en el pasado_ \- Ludwig se sentó en la amplia silla ejecutiva de color negro - _estas muy dispuesto a caer de cara en la fosa que cavaste, pero no serias el único, todas las demás personas a las que involucraste ¿estarán igual de dispuestas a ensuciarse contigo?_

Tonatiuh quedo en silencio, no tenia ningún argumento a su defensa.

 _Una duda salto a mi_ mente - prosiguió el rubio jugueteando con una pluma fuente entre sus dedos - _y fue el como has hecho para aprobar durante tantos años el examen médico obligatorio, entonces recordé a tu amiguito de cabello rizado: Sac Xib*, su padre es medico naval ¿no es cierto?._

 _¡No te atrevas a meter a Sac Xib y a su familia en esto!_

 _Yo no lo hice, tu mismo hiciste eso solecito. Fue muy conveniente ir siempre con un médico de aval oficial ante el consejo militar y sobre todo de confianza, un hombre que cree en tu palabra por que te conoció desde que eras un niño. El Doctor… Franco_ \- Ludwig dio una hojeada rápida a su memoria - _dime ¿fue sencillo mentirle al padre de tu mejor amigo?_

Tonatiuh se sintió mareado y uno a uno todos esos momentos le bombardearon el cerebro…

 _El te creyó siempre_ \- la voz de rubio retumbo dolorosamente en sus tímpanos - _sería una verdadera lastima que su impecable trayectoria militar se vea torcida por un fraude del que ni siquiera estaba consiente, puede perder incluso la pensión de su retiro y su hijo será señalado._

El mexicano podía jurar que estaba temblado por que sentía el piso abrirse bajo sus pies.

 _Eso por nombrar a Franco y a Sac Xib_ \- continuó Ludwig - _después tenemos a tu amado Thomas Nightston -_ el mexicano clavo sus ojos en el alemán con furia, el nombre de su esposo jamás había sido pronunciado con tanto desdén y sonado tan horrible.

 _Indudablemente será investigado. Nadie creerá que el que fue tu ala derecha y peor aún tú cónyuge no sepa de la lesión degenerativa que tienes. Será acusado de negligencia y encubrimiento y si por milagro no le quitan el cargo de General se convertirá de una u otra forma en la burla de la eurozona. ¿Eso lo podrá perdonar San Thomas?_ \- el rubio finalmente se levanto y tomó a Tonatiuh de los hombros para después abrazarlo por la espalda y recargar su mentón en el hombro derecho del moreno _\- aún no entiendo por que nunca se lo dijiste._

Tonatiuh estaba como en trace y negó con la cabeza. No tenia la respuesta, tal vez creyó que su pasado no lo volvería a alcanzar, que Ludwig no volvería aparecer y que todo estaría bien. Estaba muy ocupado siendo feliz y egoísta como para darse cuenta de cuan estúpido fue.

Las manos de Ludwig subieron hasta los pectorales y allí su mano se poso justo sobre el corazón del mexicano sintiendo el latido acelerado y casi errático de este. Aún así se atrevió a depositar un tierno beso en la nuca del moreno pero el suave toque fue peor que un piquete de avispa para Tonatiuh quien de inmediato se separó violentamente.

Pero entonces el rubio se sorprendió de lo que el moreno comenzó a hacer: aflojar su corbata y desabotonar su saco y camisa - _Vamos Ludwig._

 _¿Vas a pelear conmigo?_ \- el rubio estaba en verdad perdido con esa reacción.

 _Vamos a hacerlo aquí mismo sobre el escritorio, ¿prefieres el piso? ¿o acaso tienes preparado algo en tu recamara?_ \- Ludwig no se esperaba eso y quedo boquiabierto _\- es lo que quieres ¿no?, entonces adelante, te daré unas horas para que hagas conmigo lo que quieras pero después de que tu ego quede saciado me darás esos papeles, no volverás a acércate a Tom y desaparecerás de nuestras vidas para siempre._

La furia invadió el cuerpo del moreno al ver al rubio esconder su sonrisa con la mano para que de a poco esta se transformará en una risa estridente _\- ha, ha, ha, vaya solecito si lo único que se necesita para que abras las piernas son un par de documentos entonces yo soy el menor de los problemas del escocés._

La risa murió en el segundo en el que vio los ojos del Tonatiuh llenarse de lagrimas su cuerpo se tenso tanto que pareció encorvarse y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos _\- perdóname, ese comentario fue innecesario_ \- el rubio se sintió terriblemente mal de ver al contrario temblar al oír tan venenosas palabras pero como siempre, Ludwig se defendía pensando que Tona ya había mencionado demasiado al marido y eso era dinamita pura en el autocontrol del alemán. Se acerco y abrazo al moreno que sin duda estaba herido pero en cuando sus brazos tocaron al contrario este nuevamente le empujo.

 _No me malentiendas Tonatiuh_ \- y el rubio empezó a abotonar nuevamente el saco del moreno de la manera más delicada que podía - _me muero por hacerte el amor pero no voy a obligarte. Estoy seguro de que si lo hacemos en este momento solo estarás pensando en él y eso mi orgullo no lo puede tolerar, además no sería una victoria justa sobre Thomas. Tú volverás a enamorarte de mi y serás tú mismo quien me ruegue separarte de él._

 _Jamás_ \- y Ludwig le beso la mejilla saboreando el sabor salado que escurría por los ojos del moreno.

 _Lo harás. Ahora empezaremos…_ \- el rubio no sabia exactamente que palabra usar para definir toda aquella situación y que no sonara tan mal como en realidad era - _…"empezaremos esto" de una vez por todas. Nos iremos de viaje._

 _¿!QUÉ!? ¡Si serás idiota, no puedo hacer eso!_

 _Pues de alguna forma lo harás Tonatiuh por que ya sabes que puede suceder_ \- el rubio se molestó sin duda por el calificativo que le dieron pero saco un sobre de su pantalón _\- ten, esto es lo único que necesitas para justificarte ante el "ginger"* si tanto te preocupa._

 _¡No vuelvas a llamarlo así!_ \- Tonatiuh le arrebato el sobre con las misma maneras groseras que Ludwig tenia con él - _¡Y no te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre nunca más , no mereces siquiera…!_

 _Si a esas vamos, tu tampoco te lo mereces solecito._

El cuerpo de Tonatiuh se sacudía por la furia, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, la mano de Ludwig volvió a cerrarla y le obligó a girar y encararlo.

 _Déjame besarte_ \- extraño que pidiera permiso pero Tonatiuh sabia que únicamente lo hacia por que esta vez no podría negarse y el rubio necesitaba comprobarlo. El mexicano apretó la carta en su mano y cerro los ojos no sin antes humedecerse los labios, recordaba bien ese extraño fetiche que Ludwig tenia, le gustaba eso y tanto él como cierto italiano lo sabían.

Ludwig no lo toco sin embargo sus labios se movían con cadencia sobre los de Tonatiuh, primero suave y luego aumentando el ritmo poco a poco hasta que su lengua encontró la contraria y sin mucho esfuerzo logro que ambas bailara el mismo compas.

Tonatiuh maldijo a su instinto pues sintió la terrible urgencia de abrazar a Ludwig, de enredar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y unir sus cuerpos, sabia que el rubio no lo tocaba pues tenia el único fin de hacerlo ceder a un abrazo pero el mexicano haciendo uso de toda su cordura se aferro al papel entre sus manos.

En medio del silencio del departamento el sonido de sus labios y lenguas chasquear con saliva solo se intensifico y a Tona le pareció demasiado vulgar; esos juegos sucios y eróticos solo los hacia con Thomas, ¡solo debía hacerlos con él!. Al recordarlo el corazón le dolió y no disfruto más, simplemente correspondido al rubio de manera automática hasta que Ludwig se cansó y fue quien dio por terminada la unión.

 _Captas rápido la idea -_ jadeo Ludwig visiblemente complacido al ver el mismo sonrojo desvergonzado que tenia él en las mejillas del moreno - _te veré pronto_ \- Tonatiuh simplemente abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Tonatiuh bajo por corriendo por la escaleras de emergencia y cuando por fin pudo recuperarse se dio cuenta de algo terrible; el beso había sido tan maravilloso que por un momento estuvo apunto de aferrarse al alemán como solía hacerlo y para ser sinceros no hubiese querido que terminara tan rápido.

La idea de un camino de rosas hacia la habitación de Ludwig ya no sonaba tan mal.

 **Continuará…**

*Ginger: termino para referirse a los pelirrojos, tengo entendido es medio ofensivo.

* hóren = "escucha"

 **Lemon?...** ¡Ya por fin en el **PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**

Y aprovecho para anunciar **otro fic.** Para los fans de Thomas (y todos los que le dan una oportunidad a mis humildes historias) voy a escribir un fic en definitiva mas corto sobre como Tonatiuh conoció y se enamoró de Tom y viceversa. Estos dos tuvieron un inicio bastante problemático pues el pelirrojo tiene sus propios demonios que junto a los de Tonatiuh…

Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo a este fic y espero que ahora le den una oportunidad a esta nueva historia, pueden decirme sus inquietudes.


	12. Chapter 12 Lemon

**Capítulo 9**

 **No te fallaré, contigo yo quiero envejecer.**

(Advertencia 18+)

 _Between the here, Between the now_

 _Between the North, Between the South_

 _Between the West, Between the East_

 _Between the time, Between the place_

 _From the Shell, The Song of the Sea_

 _Neither quiet nor calm, Searching for love again…*_

 _Esa es de mis favoritas_ \- la voz del pelirrojo arrastro a Tonatiuh de regreso a la realidad.

Al día siguiente viajaría hacia una "misión especial" y toda esa situación lo había tenido de un humor extraño recordando una vez más de "pi a pa" todas sus aventuras y desventuras a causa del rubio; tener a Ludwig en sus pensamientos ya se había vuelto costumbre y sin querer, sumido en esos recuerdos fue que comenzó a cantar esa canción, una de tantas otras con las que el mexicano arrullaba a alemán para hacerlo dormir cuando las pesadillas acerca sobre su bisabuelo lo perseguían.

 _Here_ \- Thomas le arrojo suavemente la toalla que el mismo llevaba alrededor del cuello _\- ¿por qué aún no te secas el cabello? te enfermarás y no puedes antes de una misión._

 _Misión_ \- murmuró desanimado obedeciendo al pelirrojo que no lo escucho por el sonido de la secadora. Desde que Ludwig apareció sus emociones eran rafagas de viento que iban y venían desde lo bueno hasta lo malo, pero desde que mostró a Thomas esa carta donde le asignaban la misión de transportar a un oficial de la ONU parecía haberse estancado en un estado de remordimiento permanente.

 _What's wrong?_ \- el alto se sentó en el brazo del pequeño sillón junto al moreno - _siempre estas muy contento de salir en misión ¿y ahora?, desde hace días pareces preocupado ¿qué sucede?_

 _Estoy cansado, hace casi dos años no tengo vacaciones y las que planeamos juntos a Escocia pues…ya sabes. Creí que regresando de Nueva York podría pedir algunos días…creo que me estoy volviendo un flojo, es solo eso._

Thomas tomo la toalla de las manos de su esposo y continuo el mismo secándole el cabello, el pelirrojo confío totalmente en lo que Tonatiuh le dijo pues a decir verdad el mexicano se miraba cansado desde hace tiempo. El escocés si había tenido sus vacaciones, días en los que irremediablemente el moreno había tenido que viajar a la ONU, pero aunque cansado se le veía feliz y satisfecho; sin embargo desde hacia un tiempo Tom noto como Tonatiuh se veía agotado, preocupado y hasta triste al igual que noto la aparición de ese extraño insomnio.

 _A tu regreso pediremos tus días francos inmediatamente y podrás quedarte a descansar, yo estaré trabajando pero podemos organizarnos y hacer cosas por las tardes, iremos al cine o algo_ \- y deposito un suave beso en la cabeza de Tona - _¿qué tal? te prometo que no cocinare nada y te llevare a cenar todos los días._

Tonatiuh rio pues al igual que su "compatriota" Arthur Kirkland, Thomas era muy malo en la cocina y si Tonatiuh terminaba comiendo lo poco que el pelirrojo llegaba a preparar era por el puro impulso del amor, el mexicano tenia que ser el encargado de los alimentos o definitivamente ambos morirían de hambre.

 _Te ayudare a terminar de empacar -_ el pelirrojo comenzó a doblar la ropa y llenar la pequeña maleta ejecutiva acomodando meticulosamente las prendas. ¡Como amaba a ese hombre! si bien el conocerse no fue exactamente la mejor historia de amor del mundo el mexicano estaba completamente seguro de que Thomas lo amaba y jamás, jamás lo dañaría… o engañaría.

Tona decidió que ya no fallaría. Ya había "metido la pata hasta el fondo" al no confiarle su más grande secreto a su propio marido, ahora estaba totalmente seguro a resistirse ante el rubio todo lo que pudiera; tendría que ser más listo e ingeniárselas para posponer cualquier encuentro y petición del alemán. Solo tenía que darle vueltas y ponerle trabas, solo eso y Ludwig se aburriría pronto y regresaría a sus antiguos patrones, regresaría con Feliciano y todo se acabaría…por que eso es lo que Ludwig siempre hacia.

Pero el mexicano necesitaba inspiración para tal misión y que mejor que lo que sus ojos oscuros contemplaban en ese momento; el pelirrojo salió del baño sin nada más que el pantalón de la pijama y si Tonatiuh mañana perdía ante Ludwig le haría saber al rubio que definitivamente le pertenecía a otra persona. Tonatiuh había jurado ante el cielo y la tierra lealtad y amor al guapo pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda y cumpliría.

 _Ey_ \- suspiro Tom al sentir al mexicano abrazarle por la espalda y después de unos cuantos besitos sobre sus pecas continuo a sus labios, esta vez no hubo un inicio suave, Tonatiuh demando inmediatamente un beso húmedo que el escocés no le negó.

México y Escocia se besaban intensamente, las manos del moreno acariciaban todo el torso y espalda del pelirrojo hasta que de pronto Tona se separó abruptamente solamente para quitarse el mismo la playera y arrojarla lejos. Volvieron a besarse no sin antes Tom riera ante tal acción, Tonatiuh quería empezar el juego previo y Thomas sabia como terminarlo pero antes de cualquier movimiento el pecoso fue empujado sorpresivamente hacia la cama y no terminaba de reincorporarse cuando el mexicano se coloco encima.

 _¿Quieres ser el de arriba esta noche calabacita?_ \- su voz comenzaba a ser aterciopelada.

 _¿Por qué no lo decidimos en la marcha?_ \- Tonatiuh quería irse de viaje llevándose el sabor de Thomas. Repartió besos en la afilada mandíbula de su esposo, bajo por su cuello y (para tristeza de Tom) ignoro sus pectorales y descendió directamente hasta la cicatriz de su abdomen.

Esa herida marco lo que pudo ser el fin pero afortunadamente fue el inicio. Ese día Tonatiuh por fin había comprendido el terror que se sentía Ludwig al pensar en perder a Feliciano; el mexicano se sintió morir tan solo de imaginarse que Tom podría no sobrevivir y por primera vez se permitió ser egoísta, por primera vez pensó en una sola persona antes que en su país, que en la guerra o que en su propia existencia.

Su lengua recorrió esa larga marca en el costado derecho del pelirrojo y la delineo en toda su longitud sintiendo en sus papilas la textura corrugada de la piel dañada, el mexicano pensó en deleitarse también entre los surcos del abdomen marcado de Tom pero prefirió descender de una vez por todas y estimularlo para lo que seguía.

Sus manos bajaron en su totalidad la pijama del pelirrojo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él ganándose un jadeo de sorpresa de parte de Thomas, usualmente era el mencionado el que pedía a Tona usara su boca pero ahora el moreno había comenzado a besar y lamer sus rodillas mientras sus manos subían y bajan acariciando los pálidos muslos del escocés a quien no le caería mal asolearse un poco más. Beso con ternura las afiladas caderas de Tom, en especial la izquierda en donde una traviesa vena sobresalía debido a la musculatura de la zona.

A partir de las rodillas el pelinegro trazo un camino húmedo por toda la cara interna de los muslos del europeo para detenerse justo antes de la ingle, esa acción repetida varias veces no solo había conseguido despertar un poco al "amigo" de Thomas sino que había arrancado de su garganta varios gruñidos y jadeos de expectación.

 _Do…Don't toy with me…ngh!... or you will regret it_ \- bromeó entre suspiros mientras apretaba con fuerza la sábana entre sus puños.

Tonatiuh le sonrió desafiante y acomodo su cabeza entre las piernas de su esposo, acerco su boca tímidamente y su lengua se atrevió a probarlo como si probara un dulce por primera vez. Thomas era quien le había enseñado, pues antes del pelirrojo el mexicano nunca había dado un trabajo oral.

Primero la base…el largo…la punta, Tona engancho sus brazos al par de muslos y mantenía sus ojos cerrados escuchando la respiración agitada de Tom y el gruñir en su garganta.

Tonatiuh solo quería seguir degustando esa parte así que se atrevió a engullirla totalmente; el escocés media 1.97 y todo en su anatomía estaba en proporción a su buena estatura sin embargo Tonatiuh ya había aprendido a mantenerlo todo adentro de su boca soportando el hecho de que la punta rozara el fondo de su garganta y más allá, estaba además complacido de que sus esfuerzos estuvieran dando resultado pues sintió al pelirrojo calentarse y erguirse entre su lengua y rasparse con sus dientes y eso le gusto.

 _Ah…Tona…Tonatiuh stop it!_ \- el mexicano se detuvo pues las pelvis de Thomas comenzó en automático a separase del colchón y a golpear el fondo de su garganta. Abrió sus ojos algo llorosos debido a la sensación de ahogo, tenía las mejillas totalmente rojas y los labios empapados de saliva y otros fluidos, el pelirrojo sintió que podría llegar al limite con solo esa imagen perforando sus pupilas.

 _¿Detenerme?_ \- preguntó el moreno en actitud de superioridad. Thomas no sabia bien que contestar, definitivamente quería seguir pero Tonatiuh volvió a hundir su cara entre los muslos del contrario sin darle otra oportunidad y volvió con la estimulación; sacándolo y metiéndolo, usando esta vez la punta de su lengua entre los pliegues de la piel de tal manera que el sonido húmedo de su boca no paso desapercibido.

 _¡NO, No, espera..!_ \- Thomas se escucho tan ansioso que tuvo que decirlo en español, pensó por un momento que ese sería el final pero el moreno a sus pies lo ignoro completamente.

Llevo su mano a los cabellos negros del hombre que lo complacía, acariciando las mechas pensando si detenerlo o dejar que lo excitara mas, entonces acaricio los hombros y se inclino delineando con sus grandes y largos dedos la larga línea de la espalda de Tonatiuh inclinándose hasta alcanzarle la cadera - _Tonatiuh!….I'm about…ugh…slowly…!_

 _Lo siento…_ \- el mexicano levanto a mirarlo y a Tom le faltó el ante esa dulce y a la vez sensual visión - _¿te lasti….?!aaahhh!_

El pelirrojo reía mientras le pellizcaba un glúteo - _ha ha ha levántate ya_ \- y lo llevo hacia él en un abrazo, sentándolo sobre su regazó y dirigiendo los brazos de Tonatiuh para acomodarlos alrededor de su cuello.

 _¿En verdad no quieres que siga?_

 _No_ \- rió Tom - _si sigues así terminare en tu boca y podrías ahogarte_ \- e iniciaron un beso tan erótico que sus labios no fueron suficientes para contener a sus lenguas dentro de sus bocas, tan desesperado y "sucio" que sin duda superarían a una película para adultos.

Apenas controlando sus movimientos y con espasmos placenteros al sentir a Thomas sujetar con su boca uno de sus pezones Tona termino el mismo por quitarse el bóxer y quedar también desnudo.

 _¡Ahhhhh! ¡Ah…ngh! -_ el mexicano abrazo la cabeza de su conyugue, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rojo y ensortijado atrayéndolo más, Thomas estaba succionando y mordiendo tan fuerte que Tonatiuh de verdad creyó que algo podría salir de aquel botoncito rosa.

 _¡Tom...Tom hazlo más fuerte!_ \- suplico nublado y arqueándose hacia atrás.

 _I don't wanna hurt you._

 _DO IT!_ \- Tonatiuh estaba perdiendo totalmente la razón.

Thomas limpio de su labio un rastro de sangre, una de sus mordidas había sido demasiado para esa delicada piel - _perdóname_ \- suspiro el pelirrojo mirando la marca morada y la gotita de sangre que aun salía de la aureola de Tonatiuh.

 _Si marco tu cuerpo, marcaras el mío_ … - pero antes de terminar la oración siquiera Tona comenzó a lamer y besar la piel del pecho del escocés, los músculos, los pezones, dándoles la misma atención que el pelirrojo a él.

 _Ngh!_ \- el escocés evitaba sonido alguno pero apretaba los dientes y sujetaba a Tona fuertemente entre sus brazos; entonces tembló un poco y levanto la cara del mexicano con su mano lentamente.

 _Estamos a mano_ \- sonrío Tonatiuh saboreando el plasma en su boca; la sangre de europeos, latinos, africanos toda era del mismo color, pero el sabor y color de la de Tom era único y delicioso.

 _Thomas_ \- suspiro al sentir la dureza del escocés entre sus partes - _lo_ _quiero…_

Los dedos de Tom viajaron a la parte más intima del cuerpo del mexicano - _Déjame a mi, voy a prepa…_ \- pero apenas los introdujo se dio cuenta al tacto de lo suave y dispuesto que ya estaba ese anillo de carne.

 _Lo hice yo mismo en la ducha…_ \- jadeo avergonzado, si algo bueno habían tenido los encuentro con Ludwig es que lo habían puesto demasiado ansioso por contacto físico.

 _Ride me then…_ \- Thomas murmuro eso y un par más de palabras "sucias" al oído del moreno, mientras más excitado más grave se volvía la voz del pelirrojo al tiempo que comenzaba a besarle los hombros y a dejar marcas que no desaparecerían fácilmente.

A Tonatiuh le encantaba cuando el pelirrojo hablaba así pues sus juegos previos no solían incluir palabras sucias, el pelirrojo en la cama era muy distinto al formal, elegante y estricto Thomas Nightston de siempre.

Sin tarea en que ocuparse las manos del pelirrojo viajaron a acariciar los muslos de Tona, poco a poco escalaron hasta su abdomen para nuevamente descender hacia su espalda baja y sujetarle por completo ambos glúteos y levantarle las caderas todo eso sin darle tregua a su boca.

Tom le guiaba a la posición correcta mientras poco a poco la fuerza de las rodillas de Tonatiuh fue cediendo lentamente envolviendo la virilidad de su esposo entre sus entrañas, siempre dolía un poco pero la razón por la que le faltaba el aire y lo buscaba con desespero hacia el techo no era por el dolor, sino por esa sensación de "llenarse" poco a poco.

 _Oh God!_ \- gruño Tom - _it' all in…_ \- Tonatiuh había echo un trabajo excelente al prepararse a si mismo pero no le quitaba esa deliciosa estreches, con razón se había tardando tanto en bañarse aunque a decir verdad le quito mucha de la diversión previa al europeo.

Poco a poco las caderas de ambos comenzaron a despertar y acoplarse en un vaivén lento y marcado; Tom empujaba hacia arriba y Tonatiuh se dejaba caer con movimientos circulares, él era quien marcaba un ritmo que poco a poco aumento y a la par de este los gemidos y gruñidos en ambos.

 _¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así?_ \- jadeo Thomas sujetando del cabello a Tona y tirando de el hacia atrás, movimiento que mas que doler no hizo más que aumentar la excitación - _debes de tener un excelente maestro ¿quién es tu maestro?_ \- pregunto mientras lamia la piel morena de su cuello.

 _Ahhh, ngh…tú… ahhh… tú_ \- trago saliva, entre sollozos agitados y gemidos ahogados, subía y bajaba sobre el pelirrojo, entraba y salía provocando un sonido de golpeteo húmedo entre la piel de su trasero y la pelvis de Tom hasta que prácticamente rebotaba sobre el pelirrojo - _¡Thomas!_

El mencionado solo se aferró mas al cuerpo que sostenía en brazos y aumento la fuerza de sus embistes. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más errático y desesperado se volvía.

 _¡Ahh, Ahhhh! ¡Te amo Tom!_ \- Tonatiuh estaba llegando al limite, especialmente por que él tenia el control total de la dirección en la que golpeaba la punta de Thomas, justo en su punto dulce al hacer esos movimientos hacia abajo y luego inclinándose hacia delante y arriba.

 _I love you Tonatiuh!_ \- la mano derecha del pelirrojo simplemente sujeto la virilidad del mexicano con fuerza jalando de esa pie sensible hacia abajo y arriba; con apenas dos o tres movimientos de su muñeca ambos llegaron al final. Thomas creció y al sentirse succionado se desbordo dentro del mexicano sintiendo los fluidos tibios resbalar entre sus muslos y piernas, Tona se aferro a su cuello en un abrazo y se dejo ir sobre el abdomen blanco del pecoso. Su respiración agitada chocaba con la del escocés mientras el pechos de ambos se acariciaban al tratar de recuperar el aliento.

·.·´¯`·.·

Tenia que reconocerlo le debía una disculpa a Ludwig, por que cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que la famosa misión…¡era real!, aunque por su actual comportamiento el mexicano no creía se la mereciera. Y allí estaba Tonatiuh pilotando un CASA C-212 con un oficial europeo y su grupo de asesores abordo (entre ellos el rubio alemán) dirigiéndose a una reunión oficial de la eurozona.

Tom había caído exhausto después de tocar las estrellas un par de veces más pero la ansiedad hizo que Tonatiuh no durmiera nada; estaba muerto de miedo y casi le da un ataque camino a la base aérea pero al ver a todos los oficiales y ver como las cosas iban tomando forma fue que pudo finalmente respirar tranquilo.

 _Capitán, pido autorización para ingresar a la cabina_ \- hasta ahora Ludwig se había estado comportando normalmente, tanto que al mexicano le pareció tener un _déjà vu_ de sus buenos días juntos en el pasado.

 _General_ Beilschmidt _ya vamos a arribar a nuestro destino, en pocos minutos pondré la señal de aterrizaje debería de estar en su asiento._

 _Aquí hay uno_ \- el rubio se acomodo en el asiento de junto, el puesto de copiloto estaba vacío.

 _Como gustes, pero no toques nada_ \- Tonatiuh aun parecía seguir a la defensiva.

 _Hace cuanto que no volábamos juntos ¿eh?_ \- Ludwig estaba muy risueño y conversador, algo muy raro pero a pesar de su buena actitud no obtuvo respuesta del moreno - _Vamos no estés molesto._

 _Ludwig abróchate el cinturón y no toques nada._

Y justo como Tonatiuh vaticino la paciencia del alemán estaba llegando a su limite, la cara que hizo se lo mostro, el rubio alemán ya no quería seguir peleando pero el mexicano le mostraría la verdadera dirección a la que Ludwig debería de dirigirse.

Aunque sin duda el rubio se molesto prefirió guardar silencio y es que mirar a Tonatiuh pilotar un avión era todo un privilegio. El mexicano dio las indicaciones a la tripulación en un inglés con marcado acento británico (el que le enseñaron en la academia), dio los avisos y cifras a la torre de control y después de verlo manejar con seguridad varios botones y luces en los mandos de vuelo finalmente llego la parte favorita de Ludwig: cuando Tonatiuh tomara entre sus manos el timón y aterrizara el avión manualmente.

Una vez acomodado el avión el mexicano se quito los lentes obscuros clásicos de piloto y le regalo a Ludwig una brillante, sincera y hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción,

Tonatiuh siempre era feliz volando y en ese momento lo fue tanto que se olvido de todos y de todos sus problemas.

 _Debe abandonar la cabina ya General_ \- Tonatiuh se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente cediendo muy fácil y se coloco los lente obscuros y el mismo salió sin fijarse en las reacciones del rubio. Solamente sintió nuevamente esa profunda mirada azul clavarse en su espalda.

 _Capitán hablo por mi y mis compañeros que este ha sido el vuelo más agradable que hemos tenido en toda nuestra carrera militar -_ el General en jefe y compatriota de Ludwig saludo al mexicano mientras descendía del avión sobre la pista.

 _El privilegio de volar con ustedes es mío General_ \- saludo Tonatiuh de vuelta.

 _Excelente recomendación de piloto Ludwig, excelente. Ahora a trabajar_ \- el hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos se adelanto con el resto del grupo que lo acompañaba _._

 _General_ _Beilschmidt_ \- en medio de una base militar y en pleno servicio ni Ludwig ni Tonatiuh podían hablarse con tanta confianza por mucho que fuesen "amigos" - _me quedare como indican los protocolos a revisar el avión y entregar el informe de vuelo, podría indicarme cuales son mis ordenes para después._

 _La Cumbre Militar será en este hotel_ \- el alemán le entrego una tarjeta - _todos estamos hospedados aquí, su habitación ya esta reservada solamente de su nombre en la recepción Capitán -_ el rubio se alejo para alcanzar a su superior mientras Tonatiuh volvía a resoplar aliviado, poco a poco evitaría que cualquier cosa pasara…o eso intentaba.

·.·´¯`·.·

Nunca le había tomado tanto tiempo entregar un informe y revisar un avión aunque la verdad era obvio que el retraso solo era otro plan más de su subconsciente. Llego al hotel cerca de las 9 de la noche feliz de que en ese momento se estuviera llevando acabo la cena de bienvenida, Ludwig estaría allí y no podría ausentarse así que de inmediato Tonatiuh subió a su habitación a encerrarse a piedra y lodo.

Tomo un relajante baño, uno especialmente largo con agua caliente y en tina para relajar los músculos de sus muslos y otras partes, la verdad estaba totalmente adolorido pero no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de la excelente noche con Thomas, imaginárselo tenerlo ahí con él en el baño solo hizo que se mordiera los labios imaginándose traviesas situaciones con su marido.

Vestido ya con la pijama menos sexy del mundo, una gruesa sudadera de manga larga y un pans se sentó sobre su cama a secarse el cabello, todo iba "viento en popa" cuando el sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantar de pronto la cabeza.

 _¿!Ludwig!?_ \- el mexicano se levanto de golpe de la cama como un gato asustado.

 _Son habitaciones contiguas_ \- sonrió el rubio abriendo la puerta que Tonatiuh no pensó significara gran cosa.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Feliz 14 de Febrero!** y gracias amigüis por leer.

Esta hermosísima canción pertenece a la igualmente super hermooosa película:

The Song of the Sea. SE LAS RECOMIENDO MUCHÍSIMO! es mágica.

www,youtube,com/watch?v=WU2e0W40U0U

Yo se que esperaban lemon Alemania x México pero había primero que experimentar y para quitarme de a poco a poco la penita. Si les gusto este entonces ya estamos listos para próximo cap que será Ludwig x Tonatiuh +18 también.

Como ya muchas saben Thomas esta basado en este hombre que es (el más bello del mundo) una excelente persona XD, así como la inspiración para el lemon fue tomada de esta fotografía (¡la venita, la venitaaaaa!)

hiddlememes,tumblr,com/image/137579648091


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 10**

 **Déjame quererte**

 _Son habitaciones contiguas_ \- sonrió el rubio abriendo la puerta que Tonatiuh no pensó significara gran cosa. El mexicano se sintió avergonzado pues había reaccionado como un niño sorprendido haciendo travesuras pero por sobre todo por la naturalidad con la que el rubio se había auto invitado a la habitación.

Tonatiuh recogió la toalla y trato de desviar la mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran las largas y poderosas piernas de Ludwig, el muy "descarado" se había presentado usando una bermuda corta y una playera negra sin mangas, el moreno se mordió discretamente el labio.. ¡maldición! Beilschmidt seguía tan trabajado y atlético como siempre.

 _¿Q-que haces aquí?_ \- ni siquiera pudo disimular el tono de su voz - _¿no deberías de estar en la cena?_ \- por lo visto Ludwig llevaba ya un rato en su habitación pues tenia de igual manera el cabello húmedo.

 _No es obligatoria_ \- el rubio se sentó en la cama esperando a que Tonatiuh hiciera lo mismo pero al verle la expresión de susto en la cara el alemán solo atino a sonreír - _solo vine a darte esto, es el programa de mañana._

 _¿Programa?_

 _Le hable al General de tus habilidades en pilotaje y ahora que las ha visto por si mismo logro abrirte un lugar para participar mañana en la reunión sobre aeronáutica, sería bueno que asistieras._

Tonatiuh se sintió extraño y un súbito sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Ese simple programa de papel se sintió como el primer ramo de flores o el primer beso de la adolescencia. El mexicano además se sintió mal de su comportamiento para con el rubio, Ludwig lo había considerado sin morbo y sinceramente para esa misión.

 _Muchas gracias._

 _Supuse que querrías convertirte pronto en General y algo así en tu currículo es un buen inicio_ \- le sonrió el rubio - _además es algo que te debo, mi comportamiento no ha sido el más adecuando._

Tonatiuh se sentó junto a él en la cama - _bueno, yo tampoco me he portado bien contigo solamente peleando y…_

 _Después de tanto tiempo lo primero que debí de haber hecho era preguntar por esto_ \- y los dedos del rubio alemán acariciaron la mejilla del contrario para que después siguieran dando esas atenciones a la disimulada cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo con su pulgar. Tonatiuh no rechazo el contacto, por el contario sintió esa caricia reconfortante y placentera, Ludwig lo tocaba de manera dulce casi maternal pero eso no evito que la descarga de escalofríos subiera por toda la espalda del mexicano _\- ¿Cómo esta?, ¿aún duele?_

Tonatiuh negó mientras se dejaba hacer y cerraba por reflejo los ojos - _tampoco sufro de dolores de cabeza pero a veces me mareo, sobre todo si estoy estresado; mis ojos tardan en acostumbrarse a los cambios drásticos de luz y bueno desde hace ya unos dos años que las luces y destellos en el ojo izquierdo vienen y van. Nada grave…por ahora._

 _Tonatiuh ¿por qué decidiste seguir pilotando? forzar la vista tal vez esta acelerando el proceso degenerativo y al mismo tiempo esta exigiendo demasiado de tu ojo derecho._

El mexicano regreso a la realidad y tomo la mano de Ludwig de manera suave y la aparto _\- por que esto es todo lo que soy -_ respondió sin titubeos y sin mirarlo, algo en la alfombra parecía ser más interesante _\- ser piloto es lo único que tengo._

 _Tonatiuh no creo que…_

 _No tengo otros talentos, tampoco estoy seguro de tener grandes virtudes o un carácter sobresaliente. Tonatiuh Hjitzi no es nada si no es piloto; el honor que le he traído a mi país, el orgullo y la satisfacción que le he dado a mi familia es por esto, conocí a mis amigos gracias a esta carrera y estoy seguro de que sin este talento ni tu ni Thomas hubiesen notado mi existencia…_

Antes de que el moreno pudiera seguir Ludwig se abalanzo sobre el tumbándolo de espaldas en la cama - _eso no es cierto_ \- y un beso lento fue depositado en los labios de Tonatiuh _-_ _no es cierto, de cualquier forma yo te hubiese visto…_

 _Por eso estoy aquí_ \- a Tonatiuh parecía no molestarle la posición en la que se encontraban - _estoy defendiendo mi carrera… o lo que me quede de ella._

El alemán no parecía entender.

 _Yo se como terminara esto Ludwig_ \- Tonatiuh ladeo la cabeza buscando un punto interesante en la pared _\- Él lo sabrá, terminará odiándome y dejándome_ \- ese pensamiento le dolió al mexicano - _y después de un tiempo veras tu error y regresaras a la maravillosa Italia... - ese dolió más - me quedaré herido y solo pero mientras me tenga a mi mismo tal vez sobreviva._

Ludwig tomo la barbilla del moreno para encontrar los ojos contrarios con sus orbes azules y comenzó a besarle, de inmediato Tonatiuh respondió aunque un tanto automático. El tiempo se detuvo al momento en el que ambos entrelazaron sus manos y volvieron al pasado en el que eran jóvenes y libres.

El rubio alemán comenzó a acariciar el cuerpo bajo el suyo por encima de la ropa

hasta que sus inquietas manos se atrevieron a colarse bajo la tela y se encontraron con la piel suave y caliente de Tonatiuh.

 _Bas…nhg..basta Lud…ahh, no lo hagas_ \- la voz del mexicano era demasiado suave como para ser de alguien que en teoría "no quería", Ludwig sonrió satisfecho al escuchar a Tona tratar de disfrazar esos suspiros prolongados con negativas.

 _*Diesmal nicht…_ \- susurro el rubio a su oído para comenzar a besar y succionar lentamente el lóbulo de su oreja y descender lento humedeciendo el cuello del moreno, el mexicano no estaba oponiendo esa fiera resistencia suya y esos golpecitos y empujones al pecho de Ludwig no moverían ni siquiera a un niño.

 _Lud…_ \- Tonatiuh sintió como el europeo comenzó a levantarte la sudadera y dejo de empujarle, el rubio alemán espero tal vez un golpe pero las manos del mexicano viajaron a la almohada por encima de su cabeza y se arqueo hacia el frente ofreciéndole sus pectorales y abdominales al hombre sobre él. Ludwig pasó sus largos dedos entre los abdominales sintiendo esos cuadritos entre sus lemas, el alemán no quiso esperar más pues necesitaba ver nuevamente el cuerpo de Tonatiuh y termino por sacar la prenda por sobre su cabeza y claro que fue una sorpresa lo que encontró.

Tonatiuh se encontraba más marcado y embarnecido que antes, aun las nuevas cicatrices que lo adornaban le parecieron perfectas a Ludwig, el mexicano ya era todo un hombre.

El moreno miraba el rostro inexpresivo del rubio alemán mientras lo contemplaba; así como las cicatrices esas marcas moradas eran evidentes y estaban esparcidas por todo el pecho y la clavícula de Tonatiuh cuidadosamente colocadas para no ser notorias muy arriba en el cuello. Era obvio que el mexicano había tenido una noche intensa sobre todo por la marca roja e hinchada sobre el pezón izquierdo del moreno.

Ludwig no dijo nada y de inmediato bajo de la cama y se fue tan rápido que Tonatiuh no pudo siquiera verle el rostro, solo escucho la puerta por donde el rubio había salido cerrarse.

 _Lo siento… de verdad_ \- el moreno se coloco de nuevo la sudadera y se metió en la cama a intentar dormir, el celular comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa de noche con la imagen de un apuesto pelirrojo brillar en la pantalla pero Tonatiuh no contesto el teléfono, no quería hablar con Thomas.

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximo Capítulo lemon, ahora Alemania x México.**


	14. Chapter 14 Lemon

**Capítulo 11**

 **Entrégate a mi.**

(¡ **Advertencia 18+** Alemania x México!)

… _y bueno Señores, por eso deben de estar al pendiente del altímetro si no quieren besar el suelo_ \- el ponente soltó una clásica broma de pilotos que hizo que todos en la conferencia rieran, un pequeño chiste iniciar la ponencia.

Besar todo ser humano recuerda su primer beso, las sensación, los nervios, las mariposas en la panza y por supuesto: el sabor. Tonatiuh recordaba que Sac Xib le dijo que su primer beso supo a crema y chocolate pues su amor de la preparatoria le había robado un beso justo en su cumpleaños numero 16; para Rarámuri el primer beso fue antes de esa edad y le supo a fresa, el dulce sabor del brillo labial de la chica por la que su corazoncito adolescente siempre había suspirado.

Pero Tonatiuh se había tardado más, mucho más en poder entender y experimentar en carne propia las sensaciones que sus dos amigos le habían descrito tan emocionados ya tiempo atrás. El primer beso de Tonatiuh no supo a crema ni a frutas, más bien le supo a sangre.*

Honestamente había tardado bastante y para bien o para mal su primer beso había sido con ese guapo pero perseverantemente-molesto rubio que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos, ya estaba cerca de los veintes cuando Ludwig y él se besaron esa noche y es que el mexicano siempre se concentro mucho, tal vez demasiado en sus estudios militares, tenia un talento que era indudable y su ego le puso como única meta ser el mejor piloto del continente.

Claro que eso no evito que se sintiera atraído a alguna persona, de hecho conoció a su primer "amor" mientras estudiaba en el Colegio Militar. Su nombre era Adrián y era un joven alto, espigado de tez clara con ojos miel, era un chico atractivo, atlético y muy popular entre muchachos y muchachas por igual. Tonatiuh solo compartía una clase con este chico una vez a la semana pero se sintió sumamente feliz cuando Adrián comenzó a hablarle y a querer entablar una amistad.

"Eso seria el inicio" pensó Tona, poco a poco podrían ser amigos y tal vez después de conocerse mejor pues… quien sabe, pero la verdad fue que…

No. Adrián no tenia ninguna intención sincera de ser amigo de Tonatiuh aunque a decir verdad el chico no tenia ninguna intención sincera con nadie, usaba por igual a los ingenuos e ingenuas que caían bajo su "encanto" y su falsa mascara de amabilidad, amistad o amor. El atractivo muchacho podía usarte para varios propósitos: desde pedir dinero y favores hasta "desfogar" sus urgencias con quien le pareciera "apetecible".

Por suerte Tonatiuh no le parecía atractivo así que el mexicano se salvo de una terrible experiencia de la que chicos y sobre todo chicas fueron victimas. No, Adrián quería el talento de Tonatiuh, sobretodo esos impresionantes puntajes en el simulador de vuelo y aunque el moreno se dio cuenta a tiempo no se salvo de hacerle una o dos tareas al ojimiel, Tonatiuh simplemente se negó a volver a hacerle un favor y Adrián así como si nada dejo de hablarle.

No era como que eso le hubiese roto el corazón pero Tonatiuh decidió que sería mejor dedicarse de lleno a su carrera militar, era muy peligroso tener una distracción romántica que podría arruinar sus planes, así que no, no desviaría su camino al éxito por algo tan absurdo como el amor; y aunque claro de tuvo pretendientes su desinterés en el tema los hacia alejarse. Para el moreno no existía otra cosa que no fuera ser piloto…y tal vez Sac Xib y Rarámuri.

Desde la aparición del rubio, el mexicano repasaba una y otra vez su vida amorosa incluso desde que le jalaba las trenzas a sus compañeras en el jardín de niños, todo con el afán de tratar de averiguar en que parte condeno su suerte en el amor o en que momento el camino de su vida había tomado rumbo para intersectar con la de Tom y la de Ludwig. De haber aceptado a "X o Y" compañero y ahora no tendría estos problemas.

·.·´¯`·.·

 _¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo la conferencia?_ \- Ludwig entraba a la habitación del mexicano por la puerta contigua como si nada, tal vez esperando encontrarlo con la guardia baja, pero Tonatiuh adivinando sus planes ya estaba bañado y vestido con su gruesa pijama.

 _Muy interesante, los puntos que incluye la constancia me ayudarán mucho, te lo agradezco Ludwig._

 _Es lo menos que puedo hacer, además no fui yo quien te consiguió el lugar._

 _No, pero fue por que se lo pediste al General._

 _El vio tu talento, fue tu trabajo duro._

 _¡Por favor Ludwig deja de jugar! Solo acepta mi agradecimiento_ \- rio el moreno y él rubio le devolvió la sonrisa sincera.

 _Esta bien, esta bien no te enojes, te lo debo._

Tonatiuh borro su sonrisa de inmediato - _no me debes nada Lud._

 _Te lastime…_

 _Puede que lo hayas hecho pero yo siempre te tendré un gran aprecio, además pude encontrar la felicidad después de todo, así que…estamos bien._

 _No, no estamos bien, para empezar esa "felicidad" no es a mi lado_ \- el germano comenzó a acorralar al latino con su cuerpo hacia la cama, cuando los tobillos de Tonatiuh chocaron con la base, Ludwig creyó que le empujaría o que se escarparía pero por el contrario el mexicano se sentó en ella tranquilamente.

 _Soy…soy feliz cuando estoy contigo…solo que…n-no de la misma manera que con …él_ \- Tonatiuh estaba tartamudeando y no podía creer que eso se le hubiera escapado de la boca.

 _Eso me alegra_ \- y los labios de Ludwig comenzaron a resbalarse por el cuello del contrario aspirando el aroma a jabón de manzana, lentamente hasta que comenzó a succionar con tal parsimonia que el mexicano sentía su piel siendo estirada - _¿no me golpearas?_

 _Si me resisto comenzarías a amenazarme con decírselo_ \- Tonatiuh trago saliva cuando además de los labios del rubio sobre su cuerpo los fuertes brazos contrarios rodearon su cintura obligándolo a recostarse.

" _decírselo", "él" ¿desde cuando no puedes decir su nombre?, antes no parabas de deletrearlo_ \- unos besos al oído de Tonatiuh y varias mordidas a su lóbulo fueron los siguientes blancos de Ludwig _\- ¿será por la culpa? o ¿será por mi?_

 _¡Ca…ahh…cállate…ah!_ \- las manos ansiosas del europeo no tardaron en introducirse dentro de la sudadera y masajear los pectorales y pezones del moreno bajo su cuerpo - _No…basta-ah, no puedo ¡ngh!_

 _Esta vez nada podrá detenerme solecito_ \- ese apodo murmurado como satín a su oído hizo que Tonatiuh se estremeciera, apretó las rodillas pues sintió un incomodo y placentero pinchazo en el vientre bajo, debería de estar poniendo más resistencia.

 _Quién diría que después de todo te gusta rudo y yo que siempre te trate con tanto cuidado_ \- Ludwig le había sacado la sudadera y miro esas marcas en el pecho del mexicano, este ultimo sintió un calor subiéndole por el cuerpo hasta el rostro cuando los ojos del rubio se posaron con hambre en su torso trabajado.

 _Por favor, no lo hagas, no puedo_ \- algo extraño pasaba, algo muy extraño peligroso y retorcido sucedía. Tonatiuh no estaba hablando estaba gimoteando, en sus ojos brillantes no había miedo ni furia y por alguna estúpida razón al sentirse expuesto subió los brazos por arriba de su cabeza y se curvo hacia adelante como si le ofreciera su cuerpo al alemán, estirando su torso y sus músculos parecía querer seducirlo.

Eso fue suficiente para que Ludwig se abalanzara sobre él, paso sus labios y saliva una y otra vez sobre las marcas que Tom había dejado con la esperanza de borrarlas pero si bien no pudo hacerlo si pudo hacer que Tona emitiera sonidos de satisfacción que el rubio alemán conocía bien.

 _Tonatiuh Ich habe dich so vermisst*_ \- oh no palabras en alemán no, el mexicano se mordió los labios y apretó la almohada bajo su cabeza - _no, no solecito lastimaras tu boca, mejor aquí…_ \- y lo besó.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y Ludwig en verdad hubiese querido iniciar un beso más romántico pero el calor en su cuerpo lo estaba quemando, sus labios no estaban participando solo sus lenguas que bailaban eróticamente entre ellas; un sollozo salió de la garganta del moreno al sentir los dientes del alemán sujetar la punta.

 _Para…_ \- jadeaba el mexicano - _¡ahh…pa…ra…ahhh, ahhh!_ \- Tonatiuh ladeaba la cabeza zafando su lengua del intenso baile con la de Ludwig pero este ultimo siempre volvía a recuperar (con facilidad) ese húmedo músculo para torturarlo con el suyo.

El rubio no abandono en ningún momento aquel beso, dirigió sus manos con delicadeza hacia el pantalón de la pijama de Tonatiuh y comenzó a bajarlo junto con la ropa interior, poco a poco y aunque el moreno se retorcía en desaprobación jamás intento detenerlo. Definitivamente Tona ya no estaba pensando.

 _No puedo…_ \- jadeo Tonatiuh una vez más pero Ludwig simplemente continuo. Comenzó a besar los muslos del mexicano y en un movimiento rápido y sorpresivo doblo las rodillas del moreno hacia su pecho quien de inmediato se puso rojo al sentirse expuesto.

 _Vaya aún puedes sonrojarte -_ Ludwig le deposito un beso dulce en la frente y bajo la mirada pero Tonatiuh de inmediato bajo sus manos para cubrir su zona intima - _no seas tímido no es la primera vez que lo veo, apenas esta reaccionado pero eso vamos a arreglarlo ahora_ \- lentamente aparto las manos del mexicano que de inmediato cubrió su cara con el dorso de sus brazos.

 _Te-te dije que no podía_ \- El mexicano se sentía avergonzado como nunca en su vida, Ludwig entonces se dio cuenta de que la zona más intima y oculta del moreno estaba algo indispuesta. El sexo con Thomas era maravilloso, su virilidad era envidiable, pero así como una espada de doble filo tenia sus inconvenientes y era que Tonatiuh quedaba algo resentido, sobre todo cuando ninguna de las partes mexicano y escocés sabían cuando parar.

 _¿Te duele?_ \- el rubio parecía consternado pero el moreno se veía, para su molestia, bastante tranquilo.

… _!¿AAhhh q-que haces!? -_ el dedo índice del rubio comenzó a acariciar ese dolido esfínter provocando que las rodillas del moreno se cerraran de golpe.

 _Discúlpame…te d_

 _¡Ya te dije que no!_ \- grito o mejor dicho gimió el moreno, el rubio seguía deslizando su dedo sobre el anillo de carne primero de arriba hacia abajo y después de manera circular, eso era peligroso - _¡Deja…ah…ngh!_

 _Se siente algo_ abultado - Tonatiuh echó la cabeza hacia atrás por las oleadas de calor que le provocaban las caricias de Ludwig en esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, el moreno sentía sus músculos temblar. Sin pensar empujó sus caderas hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás y mirando hacia abajo se dio cuenta con horror de lo "dispuesto que ya estaba".

Ludwig también lo noto, el mexicano estaba tan excitado como él, pero se debatido brevemente en quitarse la ropa; esa pequeña zona en Tonatiuh tan apetecible para el alemán estaba roja y un poquito hinchada, considero en parar pues podría lastimar seriamente a Tona pero decidió en cambio deslizar su mano sobre el miembro del moreno, tenían todo el tiempo para explorarse el uno al otro, después de todo había otras maneras para que ambos disfrutarán.

El mexicano gimió y gimió mientras las manos expertas de Ludwig le trabajaban, el mencionado rió entre dientes apretando su agarre en la virilidad de Tonatiuh, presionando sus labios el oído del moreno _\- No voy a detenerme pero te prometo que no te haré daño -_ su pulgar rozó la punta notando el líquido que comenzaba a salir de allí. Tiró de la piel con movimientos ágiles que variaban en velocidad y dureza, Ludwig estaba embelesado con la imagen de Tona, admirando la forma en la que la luz de la lámpara iluminaba su rostro, resaltando el brillo perlado del sudor en su cuerpo y el rojo en sus mejillas.

Sintiendo los ojos en él, el moreno giró la cabeza hacia un lado, no podía soportar el peso de esos ojos azules - ¿ _Podrías hacerme sentir bien a mi también?_ \- murmuró el alemán.

La mano Tonatiuh tembló, no podía hacerlo mientras Ludwig le mirara así, eso estaba muy mal pero se sentía muy bien, así que como dice el dicho: "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" cerro sus orbes chocolate y opto por ser él quien le robará un beso al más alto. Inspirado y estimulado por ese maravilloso beso fue que se animo a sujetar el miembro del rubio deslizándose un poco más lejos para acariciar más abajo justo en el perineo.

Ludwig gimió arqueando su espalda contra él y rompiendo la unión. Tonatiuh ya no podía apartar sus ojos de los del rubio, estaba avergonzado, aterrado, inseguro pero hipnotizado con el placer que miraba en esos ojos celestes, al alemán le conmovió esa mirada casi de terror y sorpresa que el moreno tenia en sus orbes felinas.

El guapo rubio intensifico entonces su agarre sobre Tonatiuh. Ludwig se humedeció los labios mientras su mano seguían masajeando suavemente la zona sensible de la ya casi vertical excitación del moreno y supo que no iban a durar mucho más tiempo si seguían así, mirándose a los ojos mientras se masturbaban mutuamente.

Los dos músculos fueron tensándose y rebozaban ya con liquido empapando la muñecas de ambos. Ludwig llevó su otra mano para seguir sacudiendo la carne rígida con movimientos rápidos y Tonatiuh se encontró luchando para mantener los sonidos dentro de su boca.

 _¡Ahhh…ngh, ahhh, ahh!_ \- sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, comenzó a gruñir y gemir junto al alemán, pero no quería darle el gusto de escucharlo y lo atrajo hacia él para compartir un beso profundo y lento. El segundo que Tona iniciaba esa noche.

 _¡Mein Gott…Tonatiuh…ahhh...ahhh…Tona!_ \- jadeo Ludwig contra la mejilla del otro, colocando descuidados besos allí - _¿Vas a venirte para mí, solecito?_ \- le murmuró al oído mordiéndolo para obtener otro gemido.

 _¡Hazlo!_ \- ordeno el germano aumentando la velocidad hasta que ambos estaban tirando del pene contrario como si su vida dependiera de ello. Más rápido y más fuerte, en ese momento sus semillas fluían constantes desde las puntas de color rojo brillante.

Con un gemido de agonía, Tonatiuh golpeó con su mano sudorosa la cama, sus uñas arañando la superficie lisa sintiendo como el calor se apretaba en su vientre.

Tonatiuh echo hacia atrás la cabeza, clavándola en la almohada y dio un gritó alto, largo y sofocante - _¡AAh-ah!,_ ¡ _Ahh… yah, yah! -_ le hizo falta el aire y entonces sus caderas se sacudieron y tartamudeó algo que el alemán no entendió, y presionando en su mano al "amigo de Ludwig" continuo ordeñándolo.

El placer estalló a través de sus cuerpo y cuerdas de leche caliente se desbordaron entre sus manos, Ludwig gruñó, se retorció y se acerco para besar a Tonatiuh que trataba de recuperar la respiración; no supo si fue por el reciente orgasmo pero rodeo al rubio entre sus brazos y correspondió al beso.

Tonatiuh se recostó contra las almohadas y Ludwig aprovechó para colocar besos húmedos a lo largo de su mandíbula afilada y bajo de su cuello - _Sie sind schön*_

Las piernas de Tonatiuh temblaron terriblemente ante esa declaración y hubiera caído de rodillas si no fuera por que estaba ya acostado. Ladeo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rostro pero Ludwig por primera vez desde que se encontraron en Nueva York se tomo su tiempo para contemplarle, apoyado en sus brazos sobre el moreno.

Sin duda el cuerpo de Tonatiuh estaba más trabajado y más embarnecido, ahora si tenia el abdomen marcado y no como cuando era más joven, tenia los hombros anchos y esas clavículas sobresalientes se le antojarían a cualquiera, así que podía entender por que Thomas le había dejado todas esas marcas.

Ludwig también debía de admitir que la bandera escocesa en la cadera afilada del moreno se veía bien, pero se vería aun más impresiónate la bandera alemana. Enterró su nariz respirando el olor a sudor y jabón de manzana y permaneció así un rato sin saber que Tonatiuh también había estado mirándolo…sin querer claro.

El alemán seguía tan atlético como siempre, tenia un torso ancho, marcado y un cuerpo casi "redondeado" por los músculos, esos largos brazos torneados y esa piel lechosa, totalmente perfecta y tersa: sin marcas, sin cicatrices, sin imperfecciones muy diferente a la piel lastimada del mexicano.

Y que decir de esos pectorales, el latino jamás admitiría que las ganas de manosearlo y darle una o dos mordidas no le faltaron. Estuvieron tranquilos por unos minutos pero entonces Ludwig empujó sus caderas hacia abajo permitiendo a Tonatiuh sentir que "él aún estaba despierto" - _Aún no es suficiente_ \- jadeo el rubio.

 _¿!Que!?_ \- apenas lo decía sintió el fuerte agarre de las grandes manos de Lud en la cintura y Tonatiuh fue traicionado por su propio cuerpo pues por culpa del calor levantó el abdomen haciendo que su pelvis chocara con fuerza contra la del alemán y no solo eso, ahí comprobó que el mismo aún seguía "medio despierto".

Tonatiuh volvió a morder sus labios para contener un gemido cuando los pulgares de Ludwig rozaron sus pezones causándole escalofríos poniéndole piel de gallina,

el rubio musculoso sobre él devoró su boca en un beso violento, los dientes mordiendo los labios y la lengua vagabundeando dentro como si nada.

Los besos fueron bajando poco a poco, succionando piel sensible de la clavícula y detrás de la oreja, enviando a Tona oleadas de placer, gemidos entrecortados salieron de sus labios maltratados con sus caderas retorciéndose hacia arriba y abajo provocando al más alto.

Podía sentir su miembro endurecerse enviando chispas de placer a su espina dorsal, Ludwig seguía bajando y bajando, incluso paso su lengua por el tatuaje en su cadera y rogo al cielo que no lo volviera a morder.

Tonatiuh dejo escapar un jadeo de expectación cuando entendió que el rubio seguiría el trayecto hacia abajo y apretó los ojos esperando sentir la boca del alemán allí…pero eso no sucedió, en cambio, el hombre sobre él tomo sus piernas e intento voltearlo boca abajo - _Ponte en cuatro_ \- ordeno y el mexicano sintió miedo.

 _¡No puedo!_ \- por primera vez en lo que iba de la noche Tonatiuh se oía renuente y decidido, tenso su cuerpo para evitar que el alemán lo moviera.

Ludwig llevó sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo para frotar nuevamente la entrada del moreno, la yema de los dedos rodeando el agujero de manera gentil _\- ¡Ya para!_ \- Tonatiuh ahora si que pelearía pero el alemán con su mano libre "le aferro" fuertemente por el frente lo que lo desarmo por completo.

 _Jamás te lastimaría_ \- el rubio se inclino y comenzó a besar dulcemente los hombros y cuello del más joven de los dos, girando sus caderas y acariciándole con las yemas y sin entrar en él.

Ludwig introdujo uno de sus dedos con suma facilidad y noto el cuerpo del mexicano tensarse y retorcerse de una manera poco placentera, el jadeo y el gemido que escaparon de la boca de Tona no era de placer como lo había estado haciendo anteriormente, en verdad le dolía.

Tonatiuh se moría de la vergüenza y en esos momentos vulnerables el pensamiento te traiciona y el mexicano no pudo evitar pensar en la única cosa que había logrado quebrar su autoestima en el pasado: Feliciano Vargas.

Se imagino lo erótico e inocentemente apetecible que seguramente el italiano siempre se miraba durante el sexo. Ludwig seguramente admiraba esa piel de porcelana igual a la suya, libre de marcas y blanca y tersa como el algodón; ¡y que decir de esa posición!, podía jurar que Feliciano era sensual en cualquier pose y seguramente tendría la entrada más rosa y bonita del mundo, no como él que ahora se encontraba rozado y sentido - _Y-ya déjame Ludwig, por favor_ \- suplico con la voz temblorosa.

Pero el rubio poco caso le hizo y continuo moviendo su dedo dentro en formas circulares, el interior caliente de Tonatiuh aprisiono la falange del rubio que sintió las paredes contorsionarse y apretarse alrededor de él. Él mexicano apretó los dientes ante la sensación: dolía y al mismo tiempo lo volvía loco.

Ludwigdetuvo la digitación y al sacar el dedo noto el anillo de carne ansioso y apretando hacia fuera, eso solo provoco que su virilidad terminara de endurecerse, gruño con la cabeza hacia el techo incorporándose un poco y maldijo entre dientes y en idioma alemán - _en verdad me estas matando, es casi doloroso no poder estar dentro de ti, quiero hacértelo, quiero empalarte hasta fondo pero…no puedo lastimarte, terminaría por desgarrarlo._

 _¿Por qué?... -_ Tonatiuh tenia la cara enterrada en la almohada de vergüenza y se negaba a encarar al rubio _\- ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?, yo no soy…mi cuerpo no es…_ \- Ludwig apenas lo escucho pues las palabras eran absorbidas por la tela.

 _Por que te amo_ \- el aliento cálido del alemán rozo el oído de Tona - _te amo y quiero_

 _que recuerdes lo mucho que tu también me amas a mi, estoy seguro ese sentimiento sigue aquí_ \- la mano de Ludwig viajo al pecho del mexicano para acariciar la piel sobre su corazón.

 _¡Ah, ahhh, ahhh, ngh, ahhh! -_ ya no había vuelta atrás, Tonatiuh sintió algo más poderoso que un par de dedos frotarse entre su esfínter; Ludwig masajeaba esas mejillas traseras con movimiento circulares al tiempo que las abría una y otra vez mientras presionaba firmemente entre ellas la dureza entre sus piernas - _¡Bas…ta!, ¡Ahh..ah!_

 _No quiero y tu tampoco_ \- jadeo el rubio, una de sus manos abandono el trasero del moreno y comenzó nuevamente el trabajo manual al frente _._

Como rayos iba a negar eso, como negar lo bien que se sentía que ese maravilloso hombre le estuviera procurando de esa manera, como negarlo cuando el mismo Tonatiuh se sentía tan duro que pronto explotaría; pero tenia que negarse, al menos un poco para tratar de compensar la enorme falta que estaba cometiendo contra el pelirrojo que amaba, ¿o es que también amaba a Ludwig?,¿se puede amar a dos personas con la misma intensidad?, si es cariño sincero y no lujuria esta bien... ¿no?

Ludwig lo tomo de la cintura y lo obligó a levantar más las caderas, el mexicano ya no sentía las rodillas ni las piernas - _necesito que… -_ y le ayudo a cerrar los muslos - … _hazlo fuerte._

El sonido de las palmadas en la piel contra la piel y el olor del sexo llenaba de manera pesada la habitación; aunque se estaba sintiendo de lo mejor Tonatiuh jamás se acostumbraría a ese sonido no estando con Thomas y para no cometer una tontería que ofendiera a Ludwig prefirió apretar los labios y tragarse sus palabras.

Gemidos entrecortados y agudos se le escapaban debido al placer que explotó dentro de él, pero a diferencia de él Ludwig no paraba de decir su nombre.

 _Te..!ah!...te extrañe tanto Tonatiuh, ¡ngh!_ \- Ludwig cumplió su promesa y aunque no se comparaba con la satisfacción de una penetración, la erección del rubio frotarse entre sus firmes muslos no era nada despreciable, tal vez por eso apretaba más y más sus músculos, y Ludwig aceleraba más y más sus movimientos de cadera.

El mexicano fue el primero en llegar y su virilidad se sacudió en la mano de Ludwig, las gotas de semilla blanca chorrearon entre los dedos del rubio, Tona intentó relajar las caderas pero estas seguían al aire hasta que segundos después el rubio alemán se le unió en el clímax final de la noche.

Tonatiuh cayó sobre su estomago sintiendo la tibieza liquida de Ludwig resbalar hasta sus rodillas, el rubio se dejo caer sobre la espalda morena y su respiración agitada poco a poco se normalizo junto al oído de Tona. El mexicano de inmediato trato de moverse pues Ludwig pesaba bastante pero el rubio lo sujeto entre sus brazos.

 _Por favor no te vayas quédate conmigo_ \- le suplico y lo posiciono entre sus brazos para dormir mejor, Tonatiuh no tuvo más remedio que acceder y permanecer entre los fuertes brazos del alemán, pero ahora que todo el placer se había esfumado no había posee en el mundo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo.

Ludwig se quedo profundamente dormido, Tonatiuh podía sentir la respiración rítmica en su oído pero el moreno no podía conciliar el sueño. Por el contario permaneció tenso, su cuerpo no estaba relajado como debería estarlo después del sexo, estaba alerta, no quería mover un musculo no quería emitir sonido.

Claro que el mexicano también estaba agotado pero cada que lograba dormitar un poco sentía un sobresalto de ansiedad en su corazón que lo aceleraba, no podía creer lo que había hecho y la culpa cayó en él, pesada como toneladas de concreto que apenas lograba amortiguar con el recuerdo del placer que Ludwig le dio esa noche, eso solo lo hacia sentir peor y así seguía un circulo vicioso sin fin.

Paso en vela el resto de la noche y no fue hasta casi las 6 de la mañana que Ludwig lo libero del abrazo, aunque continuó dormido.

Sigiloso como un gato nervioso Tonatiuh se levanto de la cama y con su celular en mano corrió al baño, tomo una de las batas del hotel para cubrirse y se sentó en la orilla del la fría tina de porcelana.

 _Por favor_ … - apretaba con fuerza el aparato telefónico entre sus manos.

 _Por favor Tom contesta._

 **Continuará…**

 _Tonatiuh Ich habe dich so vermisst : Te extrañe Tonatiuh._

 _Sie sind schön : eres hermoso._

 ***EL Primer beso de Ludwig y Tonatiuh esta en un mini-comic que hice hace mucho tiempo. Todo en mi Deviant: conejogalactiko**

(una disculpa antes dibujaba un poquito más peor **)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 12**

 **Il mio amore transparente**

 _Por favor_ … - apretaba con fuerza el aparato telefónico entre sus manos.

 _Por favor Tom contesta._

 _¿Pumpking?_ \- Tonatiuh tuvo que morderse los labios para no quebrarse al escuchar la voz del escocés del otro lado de la línea.

 _Tom, H-hola Tom ¿C-cómo estas?_ \- el mexicano se aclaro la garganta varias veces pues ese temblor en la voz no desaparecía - _¿l-listo para el trabajo?_

 _Terminando el desayuno._

 _Tom n-no h-habrás desayunado solo té y pan tostado ¿v-verdad?_ \- conforme la platica avanzaba y los temas cotidianos de pareja salían a colación, Tonatiuh se sentía más tranquilo y más seguro.

 _Sin ti para prepararlo ¿qué quieres que haga?_ \- rio el pelirrojo - _pero no te preocupes, prepare algo sustancioso… aunque sabe a ceniza, creo que mejor comeré del plato de Harry_ \- ambos rieron.

 _Perdóname…_

 _Why? -_ Tom se escuchaba tranquilo comiendo.

 _Ayer no respondí tu llamada, no pude lo siento, el General en Jefe logró abrirme un lugar en la Conferencia de Aviación_ \- verdad y mentira convidadas solo hizo que Tonatiuh sintiera ganas de vomitarse encima.

 _Oh God sounds great!, ese valor curricular es muy valioso Calabacita ya estas listo para comenzar a preparar tu grado de General, presta mucha atención._

 _Lo haré Tom._

 _Ey Tonatiuh yo también quiero pedirte disculpas._

 _¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso incendiaste la cocina? -_ las risas se volvieron a mezclar.

 _Ya veraz cuando regreses pero no, no es eso, es…bueno yo, yo nunca te llamó cuando estoy en misión y si lo hago soy muy breve y abrupto, incluso cuando no contesto tus llamadas ni siquiera te pido perdón y tú, tú siempre estas al pendiente de mi y yo…vaya incluso me molesto si me buscas y no es justo._

 _No amor, no digas eso, estas trabajando es comprensible tu haz tenido misiones en verdad difíciles y…_

 _No Tonatiuh no es excusa -_ le interrumpió _\- yo lo siento, y si estas de acuerdo trataré de terminar temprano e ir por ti al ae…_

 _¡SÍ!_ \- Tonatiuh grito y de inmediato se tapo la boca, no quería despertar a Ludwig - _es decir si, si Thomas por favor si puedes ir a recogerme yo estaré muy feliz._

 _Muy bien te veré mañana entonces, envíame tu itinerario de vuelo._

 _Tom…_

 _¿Si?_

 _Sabes que te amo mucho verdad, en verdad mucho_ \- al decir eso Tonatiuh por poco y se pone a llorar.

 _Thomas rio - eso espero por que yo estoy loco por ti. See you soon Pumpking._

Tonatiuh suspiro y se quedo sentado en la tina por varios minutos tallándose la cara entre las manos, sobra decir lo arrepentido que estaba por lo que había hecho con Ludwig. Se levanto y abrió la bata para poder mirar su cuerpo afortunadamente el rubio no dejo ninguna marca, al menos ninguna visible por que la culpa y el placer seguían muy vividos en el recuerdo del mexicano.

La verdad era que por alguna extraña razón Tonatiuh había comprendido que su cuerpo simplemente reaccionaba por instinto al del alemán casi de manera tan natural como lo hacia con su esposo.

Miro la pantalla del celular, faltaban 10 minutos antes de las 7 de la mañana y si bien recordaba Ludwig se presentaba con el General a las 8, seguramente ya se habría ido para alistarse así que abrió salió a cerciorarse pero…mentira seguía allí.

Parado afuera de la puerta del baño estaba Ludwig y no parecía muy feliz pero el mexicano no se dejo intimidar por la mirada azul del otro que de inmediato entro al baño empujándolo con su cuerpo aún desnudo. Tonatiuh retrocedió de inmediato tratando de no tener ningún contacto físico ni de ver otra cosa mas que la cara de Ludwig.

 _Así que no pudiste esperar para llamarle_ \- ya no había duda de que estaba molesto.

 _Es mi esposo que no se te olvide_ \- siseo el moreno y Ludwig vio esa sortija en la mano izquierda, debió de aprovechar para quitársela durante la madrugada pero estaba tan feliz con la idea de estar haciendo el amor con Tonatiuh de nuevo que ni siquiera la noto.

 _¿Si?, pues para quererlo tanto a mi me pareció que ayer disfrutaste bajo mi cuerpo sin ningún remordimiento_ \- Ludwig lo tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo, introdujo rápidamente sus manos en la bata abriéndola por completo para tocar la piel contraria.

Tonatiuh no respondía y simplemente dejaba que su lengua fuera mangoneada de aquí para allá por la de Ludwig a placer, las manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrerle la espalda, acarició su pecho y volvió a bajar entre los glúteos del moreno apretujándolos y abriéndolos pero este simplemente seguía sin excitarse. Su cuerpo no estaba dando ninguna señal de vida y eso que ambas virilidades volvían encontrarse piel a piel rozándose entre si; Ludwig acertadamente intuía que era por que el mexicano había hablado apenas segundos antes con Thomas.

 _Vaya ahora te pones difícil, ayer a esta alturas estarías gimiendo como loco ¿o es que acaso también negaras esos gritos de placer que te hice dar?_

 _No_ \- Tonatiuh volvió a cerrarse la bata con violencia - _claro que grite de placer pero dime algo ¿Cuántas veces me escuchaste decir tu nombre?_

Ludwig levanto la cara de manera altanera ya que era lo único que podía hacer, ese maldito y sexy hombre frente a él tenia razón; el rubio había dicho su nombre y cuanto lo amaba pero Tonatiuh no había pronunciando ni por equivocación su nombre ni una sola vez. La alarma en el teléfono del alemán comenzó a sonar indicando las 7 AM.

Ludwig tomo al mexicano y lo atrajo hacia a él para un ultimo beso violento antes de liberarlo e irse - _esto no ha terminado._

 _Yo creo que si_ \- rezongo Tonatiuh, el rubio torció la boca y salió del baño y de la habitación. El mexicano cerró la puerta con seguro y de dispuso a bañarse y prepararse, la conferencia empezaba a las 9.

·.·´¯`·.·

Cinco de la tarde: Conferencia terminada y puntos curriculares acumulados, Tonatiuh tenia que ir a agradecerle al General en Jefe pero seria buena idea hacerlo cuando no estuviera con sus oficiales en especial con cierto rubio y como ellos seguramente estarían en la Cena de Clausura el mexicano opto por regresar a su habitación y tal vez ordenar algo de comer.

Camino a paso tranquilo tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado con Ludwig y lo cierto fue que no le costo trabajo, no por que hubiese sido malo o por que Tonatiuh fuera un insensible sino por que no era la primera vez en la que debía que olvidarse de una noche con el rubio; al contrario, paso muchos meses y noches tratando de olvidar sus buenos momentos con Ludwig y de evitar imaginárselo con el italiano cuando el alemán termino su relación.

Apenas daba la vuelta y ese pequeño y adorable fantasma se había salido de sus pensamientos para aparecer en el pasillo de sus habitaciones frente a la puerta del rubio con su uniforme azul y una maleta. Tonatiuh se sintió palidecer y los cabellos de su nuca erizarse como si de verdad hubiera visto a un espectro en la noche. Estaba pasando, otra vez estaba pasando y volvió a experimentar sin querer esa misma sensación de ahogo, impotencia y tristeza que sintió hace años.

 _¿Puedo ayudarle en algo oficial?_ \- la voz del mexicano sonaba menos firme y fuerte que de costumbre, como si temiera que el italiano se esfumara en el aire como un espejismo que lo atormentaba.

¿Ah? Oh Ciao!, Buon Pomeriggio!, ¿eres de los compañeros de Ludwig? - Feliciano le sonreía como si nada, el tiempo parecía no haber pasado por él castaño que seguía tan perfecto como siempre, con ese rostro infantil y ese carácter despistado y liviano.

 _Soy el Capitán Hjítzi, piloto de la misión, ¿busca al General Beilschmidt? Oficial Vargas_ \- Tonatiuh esperaba el momento incomodo en el que el castaño lo reconociera…

 _¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ \- por la expresión tierna y confundida en esos ojos miel supo que en verdad Feliciano no bromeaba, el italiano no tenia ninguna idea de quien era Tonatiuh.

 _Uh…bueno, lo dice la placa en su uniforme_ \- se excuso el mexicano.

O _h vaya que torpe, un migliaio di scuse, ve!_ \- sonrió - _¿sabes a que hora regresará Ludwig?_ \- el castaño era vivaz y risueño, Tonatiuh siempre lo había sabido pero ahora tenia oportunidad de verlo de cerca.

 _Esta en la ceremonia de clausura, creo que terminarán en una horas. No puedes entrar al salón pero puedes esperarlo en tu habitación y regresar en ese tiempo_ \- explico Tonatiuh.

 _Ve entiendo, bueno es que…la verdad no tengo habitación ve, no reserve nada_ por que _usualmente me instalo con él sabes_ \- el italiano hablaba sin pena y de manera transparente.

Tonatiuh le sonrió - _en ese caso ven conmigo puedes entrar a su habitación por la mía, son puertas contiguas, en este hotel muchas son así._

 _Ve ¡¿De verdad?!, ¡Grazie!_ \- Feliciano tomo su maleta y entro con Tonatiuh quien de inmediato abrió la puerta contigua dejándolo pasar a la habitación del rubio.

 _Adelante puedes instalarte_ \- el mexicano estaba apunto de irse.

 _Gracias de nuevo, oí no me dijiste tu nombre ¿cierto? - sonrió Vargas._

 _Tonatiuh._

 _Oh bene ¡gracias Capitán Tonatiuh!_

El mexicano guardo su constancia en la caja fuerte de la habitación y salió, después de todo si tenia ganas de salir a comer fuera del hotel y regresar tan tarde como fuera posible.

·.·´¯`·.·

No había sido la mejor cena de la vida pero ese sushi no estaba mal y mira que Tonatiuh ya tenia un buen rato sin salir a comer a un restaurant. Siempre tenia tanto trabajo que se veía forzado a comer en su escritorio o en el comedor del cuartel el lunch que preparaba para Tom y él; los fines de semana ambos estaban tan cansados que realizaban las tareas del hogar y se quedaban dormidos en el sillón viendo la tele mientras esperaban la comida que habían ordenado, sonaba aburrido si se lo preguntabas a alguien pero Tonatiuh era muy feliz de poder vivir todo eso con el escocés a su lado.

Apenas se paro frente a su puerta y el rubio alemán salió de su habitación como si hubiese estado al pendiente de su llegada.

 _¿Podemos hablar?_ \- Ludwig estaba serio como nunca.

 _Claro_ \- sonrió el mexicano - _pasa._

 _Podemos hablar en el pasillo._

Tonatiuh le sonrió de manera burlona y el rubio frunció las cejas al notarlo _\- ¿por qué el pasillo General?_

 _Por favor_ \- endureció la voz pero el moreno no se inmuto, cerró de nuevo su puerta y se coloco a mitad del pasillo, el rubio lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastro metros adelante lejos de la puerta, era temporada baja así que había pocas habitaciones ocupadas.

 _Tonatiuh necesito explicarte, Feliciano y yo terminamos, no se que esta haciendo aquí pe…_

 _Ludwig yo no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones_ \- la sonrisa burlona del mexicano cambio a una clara expresión de fastidio - _no me interesa saber que hace aquí._

 _Entiendo que estés enojado, de verdad yo no planee esto_ \- Ludwig trataba de mantener baja su voz pero no le estaba saliendo muy bien.

 _Vaya ahora si estas muy preocupado por querer explicarme las cosas, en aquel entonces simplemente te largaste diciéndome que ya no me querías._

 _Por Dios Tonatiuh sabes que no fue así_ \- el rubio apretó los dientes.

 _Tienes razón, me disculpo, te fuiste diciéndome que querías a otro._

 _No se que hace Feli aquí pero voy a pedirle que regrese a Italia, en verdad lo siento mucho y no es lo que tu crees…ya no_ \- Ludwig le tomo las manos al mexicano pero este se soltó violentamente.

 _¡Ludwig a mi lo único que me interesa es que cuando Feliciano se vaya, tú te vayas con él! -_ Tonatiuh dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

 _Si no te interesa ¿por que estas tan molesto?_ \- la voz de rubio le detuvo, estaba probándolo.

 _¿Quieres saber por que? fue por lo que vi en los ojos de Feliciano cuando me miro_

\- Tonatiuh regreso casi corriendo y encaro al rubio de cerca, casi chocando su nariz con la de él y sus ojos chocolate enfrentaron al azul sin titubeos.

 _¿Qué viste?_

 _Nada_

 _¿A que rayos te refieres?_ \- Ludwig perdía la paciencia.

 _A eso, a que no vi N-A-D-A. Yo palidecí en cuanto lo vi pero él…él ni siquiera sabia mi nombre, no me reconoció de la Faja de Oro ni siquiera por que tu me disparaste frente a sus ojos. Todos los días que duro nuestra relación los viví temiendo que su recuerdo siguiera en ti, viví sabiendo que él te había apartado de mi lado y por mucho tiempo me sentí inseguro y temeroso ante su perfección ¿y él?, el ni siquiera sabe que yo existo._

 _¿Eso te molesta, Que no sepa quien eres?_

 _¿No entiendes? Es lo que llevo tratando de decirte: Jamás lastimaras a Feliciano, toda tu consideración y afecto son tan fuertes que por él que incluso le pasas por encima al "hombre que según tu dices que amas". No quieres que se entere de la verdad del por que lo dejaste…pero a mi y a Thomas si nos quieres arruinar vida._

 _Si eso quieres se lo diré, le diré que te amo y que por eso terminé con él -_ Ludwig de nuevo intento detener al mexicano que intentaba retirarse por segunda vez.

Tonatiuh resoplo agotado _\- No quiero que se lo digas, ya habemos muchos sufriendo por esta situación, además…_ \- el mexicano rio - _aunque te lo pidiera, ha,ha, ha, jamás se lo dirías, podría apostar lo que me queda de carrera._

Ludwig lo alcanzo y lo abrazo por la espalda. Ese abrazo se sintió bien, bastante reconfortante pero no era lo que el mexicano quería y tenia que zafarse antes de que el lindo italiano pudiera verlos.

 _Te entiendo Lud, entiendo que no quieres hacer sufrir a Feliciano con la verdad, ¿sabes por que? por que yo tampoco quiero ver sufrir a Tom…eso si me partiría el corazón._

Ese nombre fue suficiente para que Ludwig lo dejará y justo en el momento preciso pues el italiano salía con una evidente carita de preocupación.

 _Ludwig escuche una discusión ¿todo esta bien?_ \- el pequeño italiano salió al pasillo sin ninguna pena, vestido solo con una camisa grande (probablemente del alemán) y ropa interior.

 _No se preocupe Oficial Vargas, el General Beilschmidt y yo solo tenemos diferencias con el plan de vuelo_ \- Tonatiuh lo paso de largo y se fue directo a su habitación.

 _Oh ya veo, bueno Ludwig no es piloto pero es muy bueno en muchas cosas, tal vez debería de escucharlo_ \- Feliciano siempre defendería a capa y espada al rubio eso era claro.

 _Gracias Oficial Vargas pero Yo soy el piloto, y él va a escucharme a mi_ \- y con eso Tonatiuh se encerró en su habitación seguro de que esa noche podría dormir plácidamente sin interrupciones por parte del rubio.

 **Continuará…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 13**

 **I was a king under your control, now let me go.**

 _Ha sido un privilegio participar en esta misión_ con ustedes. _Gracias por todo_ \- Tonatiuh saludaba firmes al General alemán y al resto de sus oficiales, incluidos Ludwig y el "invitado" italiano.

 _Capitán, el honor es nuestro y espero poder verlo pronto con ese nuevo rango al que aspira, estamos seguros lo logrará con creces_ \- devolvió el líder de misión y los demás oficiales se despidieron uno a uno, incluyendo la silenciosa y escueta despedida de Lud.

Tonatiuh se retiro a los hangares como era el protocolo pero justo al entrar Ludwig le dio alcance.

 _Tona_ \- el moreno ni siquiera lo miro, tenia en mano las formas que debía llenar y revisaba el avión con la mirada de arriba abajo caminando alrededor de la nave - _Tonatiuh_ \- volvió a llamar el rubio.

 _Te están esperando Ludwig_ \- canturreo el mexicano _\- si se dan prisa podrán encontrar un vuelo a Italia que salga pronto._

 _Por Dios Tonatiuh estoy cansado de explicarte y de que me rechaces -_ Ludwig levanto la voz y el eco en el hangar solo hizo que se incrementara más.

 _¿Y tu crees que yo no estoy cansado de rogarte también? D-é-j-a-n-o-s tranquilos_ \- siseo apretando los dientes.

El silencio reino por unos instantes, Tonatiuh seguía revisando la nave mientras escuchaba la respiración del rubio, parecía que intentaba ejercicios de relajación hasta que nuevamente hablo mucho más calmado - _¿tardarás mucho? déjame llevarte a casa, al menos déjame hacer eso._

El mexicano percibió el tono conciliador en la voz de Ludwig, no quería seguir discutiendo, estaba cansado de pelear también así que intento responder lo más tranquiloque pudiera _\- Gracias Lud, pero tardare al menos dos horas en entregar el avión y…_ \- Dios no quería lastimarlo, no quería _\- Tom vendrá por mi._

No pudo ver la expresión del rubio pues le contesto del otro extremo pero el silencio que se hubo lo hizo sentir tan mal que unas estúpidas y sin duda incorrectas ganas de abrazar y besar a Ludwig para reconfórtale le invadieron; y lo peor fue que no hizo nada por evitarlas, camino con prisa hasta el rubio que lo miraba triste y antes de poder extender sus brazos hacia él…

 _¿Lud?, ¿estas aquí?_

Tonatiuh se detuvo en seco al ver a Feliciano entrar al hangar _\- Lud que malo, me dejaste esperando, tengo hambre vámonos ya ¿ve?._

 _Ya voy Feliciano, te llevare a tu Hotel y podrás comer allí_ \- Ludwig lo dijo más bien como para hacer sentir a Tonatiuh un poco mejor pero el mexicano no cambio su mirada sombría sobre el rubio - _Hasta pronto Capitán._

 _Adiós General._

·.·´¯`·.·

El moreno tenia la vista perdida en las luces de la ciudad, recargando la mejilla en su mano y pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo Ludwig y Feliciano; no era que le importará no, ¡al contario!, ojala hicieran algo para que así al fin lo dejaran en paz. Pero por alguna razón Tonatiuh no podía evitar sentirse molesto, ansioso…¿celoso?, eso no era posible al contrario la presencia de Feliciano era un alivio pero entonces ¿Por que no se sentía como tal?

 _¿Pumpking?_

 _Ah perdóname Tom ¿dijiste algo?_

 _Como mil cosas, pero creo que no escuchaste ninguna_ \- rio el pelirrojo sin quitar la vista del camino - _parece que estas agotado._

 _L-lo siento, si un poco…de repente me sentí así, creo que fue la cena_ \- se excusó el moreno.

 _Ya estamos en casa, podrás dormir lo que quieras -_ dijo el escocés al tiempo que entraban al estacionamiento del edificio de departamentos donde vivían. Thomas apago el auto y estaba revisando unos cosas pero Tonatiuh seguía con la mirada perdida en el parabrisas mirando la pared de concreto frente al él.

 _¿Tonatiuh en verdad estas bien?_ \- el pelirrojo se acerco a su esposo y este apenas lo noto cuando sintió un besito en la mejilla.

 _¡P-perdóname Tom!_ \- salto en el asiento - _creo que estoy más cansado de lo que pensé._

 _Es la diferencia de horario_ \- el escocés quiso bajar del auto pero de inmediato Tonatiuh lo atrapo entre sus brazos, enredándolos alrededor de su cuello.

 _Dame un beso Tom_ \- y el mencionado no se hizo del rogar, un beso tierno labio a labio comenzó a elevar el nivel de dificultad, pronto la succión, la saliva, los lametones y las lenguas comenzaron su activa participación. ¿Quién pensaba en Ludwig con ese Dios pelirrojo frente a él? pensó el moreno al tiempo que su traicionero cerebro le contestaba: ¿Quién piensa en Thomas cuando se esta con el rubio de fuego?, omitiendo esas ideas transgresoras Tonatiuh decidió concentrarse en ese delicioso momento.

 _Tonatiuh_ \- jadeo Tom - _de verdad no quiero hacerlo en el auto -_ rio mientras el mexicano colgado de su cuello como un koala le sonreía de vuelta.

 _Yo tampoco, aún recuerdo que me golpe la cabeza en el techo y tu te esguinzaste la espalda la única vez._

 _Sin olvidarnos de la pesadilla que fue limpiar después_ \- otro beso menos profano que el anterior y los esposos salieron del auto rumbo al apartamento riendo y hablando de cualquier otra tontería.

Thomas tenia la conciencia limpia y con ello una facilidad innata para dormir tranquilamente apenas entraba a la cama y eso paso mientras Tonatiuh se encontraba en su pequeño estudio buscando unos documentos; el mexicano había decidido que ya era momento de pedir unas merecidas vacaciones y las pediría en cuando regresará a la Base en dos días, por ello estaba a la búsqueda de esos engorrosos pero necesarios documentos para el tramite burocrático.

 **B. Ludwig:**

 **Estas despierto**

 **01:37AM**

Oh no, ya no, no necesitaba eso. ¿Y como sabia ese molesto europeo que seguía despierto?, le molestaba que lo conociera tan bien y fuera tan transparente a los ojos del rubio mientras que para el mexicano el alemán fue y seguía siendo todo un misterio que aún seguía atormentándolo, un crucigrama viviente que lo trastornaba cada d **n informe** ﷽ **algo? 01:40rasntornaba cada d Beilshmidtrado al cuerpo de su esposo...a el mexicano el aleman 0000000000000** ía que pasaba.

Lo que debería de haber echo era simplemente no contestar, hacerle ver que no le conocía tan bien y decirle por la mañana que había estado bien dormido aferrado al cuerpo de su esposo…pero no lo hizo; Tonatiuh seguía cometiendo errores y cediendo fácilmente por Ludwig Beilschmidt.

 **H.M. Tonatiuh:**

 **Necesitas algún informe de la misión o la nave, puede esperar a mañana.**

 **01:40 a.m.**

 **B. Ludwig:**

 **Yo tampoco puedo dormir.**

 **01:45 a.m.**

Maldita sea ¿Quién le dijo que no podía dormir?, aunque una idea que llego de repente al mexicano lo puso extrañamente feliz, si Ludwig estaba mandando mensajes era por que el italiano no estaba a la vista.

 **H.M. Tonatiuh:**

 **Estoy apunto de irme a la cama, lamento no poder ayudarte con tu insomnio. Buenas Noches.**

 **01:55 a.m.**

 **B. Ludwig:**

 **Solo te pido una cosa ¿podemos vernos mañana?.**

 **01:58 a.m.**

 **H.M. Tonatiuh:**

 **No.**

 **02:00 a.m.**

 **B. Ludwig:**

 **Es importante, por favor.**

 **02:03 a.m.**

 **H.M. Tonatiuh:**

 **No puedo mañana, lo siento, cualquier cosa puedes decírmelo aquí.**

 **02:10 a.m.**

 **B. Ludwig:**

 **Tienes el día libre igual que yo.**

 **02:12 a.m.**

 **H.M. Tonatiuh:**

 **Quiero pasarlo con Tom.**

 **02:17 a.m.**

 **B. Ludwig:**

 **Es una buena idea. Tal vez pase por tu casa en la tarde y podamos comer los tres juntos ¿qué te parece?**

 **02:19 a.m.**

Tonatiuh apretó el celular en sus manos, ese rubio siempre parecía salirse con la suya pero tal vez era una oportunidad que se le presentaba para hacer ceder a Ludwig, incluso se le ocurrió poder robarle esos documentos de la Faja de Oro.

Con Feliciano en la ciudad el rubio tendría la guardia baja, debía aprovecharse de eso.

 **H.M. Tonatiuh:**

 **Esta bien.**

 **02:45 a.m.**

·.·´¯`·.·

Tona llego nuevamente al complejo de departamentos en los que el rubio rentaba y después de dos o tres escalofríos y muchas ganas de irse sabiendo que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto llego ante la puerta del alemán que ya lo esperaba.

 _¿Te ofrezco algo de beber?_ \- ofreció al dejarle pasar.

 _No gracias_ \- Tonatiuh miro a su alrededor esperando el momento en el que Feliciano saliera de cualquier habitación y le arrebatara de los dedos al rubio, no se atrevía a preguntar pero Ludwig intuía que era lo que los ojos chocolate del mexicano buscaban tan ansioso por la sala.

 _ÉL no esta aquí si es lo que te preocupa._

 _N-no me interesa_ \- mentira, pero Tonatiuh negaría todo con tal de defenderse - _y la verdad no te creo._

 _Ayer te dije que lo llevaría a su hotel y eso hice_ \- Ludwig se sentó tranquilamente en el sillón - _toma asiento._

 _Sabes que pienso, creo que por supuesto lo llevaste a su hotel pero estoy seguro de que te miro con esa carita linda a la que nunca te haz podido resistir y te convenció de quedarse en tu casa_ \- Tonatiuh se sentó en el sillón frente al alemán, cruzando las piernas de manera soberbia.

Ludwig miro al mexicano con asombro, ¿en verdad era tan obvio y predecible su comportamiento hacia el italiano?.

 _¡Acerté eh!_ \- rio Tonatiuh _\- debería apostar cada vez que pasa esto, ya seria millonario._

 _Tienes razón, me pidió venir aquí y lo traje, es obvio que durmió en mi cama…_

Tonatiuh apretó los nudillos y su nariz se arrugo de manera "graciosa" para el alemán, esos eran unos celos imposibles de disimular.

 _Y claro que me pidió que me quedara con él pero yo dormí en el sillón y hoy temprano por la mañana lo lleve al aeropuerto, esta volando a Italia en estos momentos_ \- sonrió con superioridad - _¿esto te hace sentir más tranquilo?_

 _Ya te dije que no me interesa, estaría tranquilo si tu estuvieses en ese avión con él_ \- espetó el moreno desviando la mirada.

 _Te pusiste celoso_ \- sonrió el rubio

 _Solo dime que es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablar, debo irme a…_ \- hablar tanto de Tom frente a Ludwig también comenzaba a dolerle al mexicano - _solo dime._

Ludwig tomo un sobre de la mesa de centro, Tonatiuh maldijo por lo bajo pues esperaba poder entrar al despacho del alemán como la vez pasada y tratar de obtener el parte médico de la Faja de Oro con el que él rubio lo "chantajeaba".

 _¿Otra misión?_ \- Tonatiuh ni siquiera se molesto en tomar el documento, reconoció el sobre membretado con el escudo de la ONU.

 _Al General Müller le agrado mucho tu desempeño_ \- sonrió tranquilamente pero Tonatiuh no estaba ni un poco feliz.

Era ahora o nunca, el moreno tomó aire _\- Te agradezco la oportunidad Ludwig pero yo no iré a más misiones contigo, se que estos proyectos tiene un excelente valor curricular pero llegaré a General con otros medios aunque me tarde más. Lo siento._

 _¿Estas seguro?_ \- Ludwig seguía sospechosamente tranquilo.

 _No iré. Discúlpame con el General Müller pero mañana pediré mis vacaciones, me deben bastantes días en la base y pediré al menos dos semanas las cuales quiero pasar en casa_ \- el mexicano se levanto mientras trataba de contener el temblor en su garganta esperando el momento en el que el rubio sacara a colación su pequeño secreto, pero lo amenazara con lo que lo amenazara Tonatiuh ya no cedería.

 _Esta bien, yo se lo diré_ \- Ludwig le sonrió dulcemente cosa que descoloco totalmente a Tonatiuh, la cara de sorpresa en el rostro del moreno y esos ojos de gato asustado abiertos como platos no pasaron desapercibidos para el guapo alemán.

 _Si Tonatiuh no haré nada. Ya estoy cansando._

 _¿Lud?_

 _Estoy cansado_ \- el rubio se levanto y se acerco al mexicano quien no pudo huir pues un inoportuno sillón se atravesó en su camino _\- cansado de esa mirada en tus ojos._

 _¿Cuál mirada?_ \- Tonatiuh buscaba un punto en la pared que lo salvara de los brillantes ojos azules de Ludwig, no podía verlos o quedaría deslumbrado otra vez.

 _Me miras con miedo, con furia…a veces hasta con lastima y otras tantas con todas juntas_ \- el rubio le sujeto el rostro pero el moreno seguía sin querer encararlo - _y cuando parece que todo va bien, algo pasa y esas miradas regresan a tus ojos, no quiero eso. Estoy perdiendo la batalla._

 _Gracias por entender_ \- Tonatiuh se zafó gentilmente y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir el rubio le acorralo por la espalda en un abrazo dulce, cálido, casi fraternal.

 _¿Podrías quedarte a comer conmigo? solo por hoy, solo tu y yo y nada más que nuestra amistad._

El destino le dio a Tonatiuh nuevamente otra oportunidad de escapar pero no la aprovecho aunque literal se la arrojó a la cara, el moreno cedió sin saber que más adelante pagaría muy cara su debilidad - _Cocinemos juntos_ \- le sonrió de vuelta.

Tonatiuh y Ludwig se dedicaron a preparar los alimentos, algo de pasta y verduras fue lo que encontraron en el minisúper del edificio, el moreno no se arriesgaría a salir más allá de esa construcción con el rubio. Entre platicas y bromas el tiempo se les paso de manera natural, era increíble como el resto del mundo desaparecía cuando el alemán y el mexicano encontraban ese equilibrio en compañía.

Hablaron como dos viejos amigos recordando sus buenos momentos en la milicia juntos, no hubo toqueteos inapropiados, ni miradas coquetas; solo dos amigos que al terminar de comer se sentaron a ver un partido de futbol con una cerveza fría en la mano. Rieron, gritaron, hasta se emocionaron por un juego repetido y por dos equipos que ni siquiera conocían o apoyaban, el punto solo era divertirse y lo estaba logrando.

El juego termino cerca de las 6 de la tarde, y sin el furor del deporte y las risas y las bromas Tonatiuh se permitió observar al rubio beber su cerveza iluminado por la luz naranja del atardecer, Ludwig fue, es y siempre sería un hombre muy apuesto. Entonces noto lo cerca que estaban sentados uno del otro y los empujones y golpeteos fraternales se convirtieron pronto en una caricia que involucraba las puntas de sus dedos y después sus manos completas.

 _Tonatiuh que tanto me miras_ \- sonrió el rubio dándole un sorbo a su botella y girando su cuerpo un poco para quedar frente a frente.

 _Nada, solo pensaba que siempre haz sido muy guapo_ \- maldito alcohol pero esperen, Tonatiuh solo llevaba media cerveza, eso no era nada, no era la intoxicación hablando, era él.

 _Danke_ \- Ludwig dejo la cerveza en la mesa y sus dedos húmedos y fríos recorrieron el rostro del mexicano - _ojala y te dieras cuenta de lo atractivo que eres tu también pero creo que eso jamás pasará, ya es parte de tu personalidad._

 _Yo no soy atr…_

 _¡Ahí vas otra vez!_ \- rio el rubio _\- dime ¿le crees a Thomas cuando él te lo dice?_

Tonatiuh negó y el rubio volvió a reír - _lo sabia, él o yo, o el mundo entero, nunca nos creerás, pero tal vez esa sea la razón del por que eres tan buen piloto._

El silencio se hizo nuevamente y el rubio comenzó a acariciar tiernamente el rostro del moreno que simplemente se dejo hacer como un manso gatito - _Tonatiuh ¿me quieres? -_ los ojos felinos del mexicano se abrieron de golpe mientras se alejaba un poco.

 _Solo dímelo, no digas que me quieres como amigo, o que es diferente a lo que sientes por él escocés, o que en otras circunstancias… Solo contéstame un si o un no…así de simple._

El mexicano se derritió ante eso. Se acerco nuevamente y se acomodo sobre las piernas de Ludwig y lo sujeto del rostro rindiéndose a esas orbes azules, azules como el cielo que tanto le gustaba - _si_ _te quiero_ \- y un beso sincero fue lo que el rubio recibió de esos labios tibios y delineados.

Ludwig se abandono en el cuerpo del moreno aferrándose a su cintura como si no hubiese mañana mientras que Tonatiuh acariciaba la ancha espalda del rubio con un hambre que no se había permitido sentir; el tiempo se detuvo y retrocedió 8 años al tiempo que todo y todos desaparecían. En ese mundo ideal Feliciano tenia una vida plena en Italia, Thomas estaba felizmente casado con Elizabeth y solo existían Ludwig Beilschmidt y Tonatiuh Hjítzi besándose apasionadamente en el sillón saboreando el sabor a cerveza en la boca ajena.

Las manos del rubio se adentraron presurosas entre la playera del mexicano mientras que Tona ya había desabotonado la camisa de Lud, un poco de saliva se escurrió por la barbilla del rubio y el mexicano la limpio con su lengua solo para ser atrapada sensualmente por los dientes del alemán. Sus cuerpos empezaron a quemarse, Ludwig sentía sobre su vientre el peso de Tonatiuh que apretujaba intencionalmente contra su virilidad esas apetecibles y redondas formas.

Pero antes de cualquier desenlace el teléfono de Tonatiuh vibro y sonó fuerte sobre la mesa de vidrio, el tono tan especial y particular de esa llamada fue como una tonelada de nieve extinguiendo un pequeño cerillo…era Tom, su esposo, el hombre al que había seguido hasta la muerte y al que había prometido fidelidad y amor eterno.

 _L-lo siento debo, debo irme_ \- Tonatiuh se incorporo de inmediato y acomodo su ropa pero aun tenia ese sonrojo marcado en su cara.

 _Lo se_ \- Ludwig parecía tan compuesto y al mismo tiempo tan descompuesto como él, como si supiera que esa sería la única manera en la que podría tener a Tonatiuh afrontando el hecho de que en algún momento lo tuvo solo para él. Ahora sabia como el mexicano pudo haberse sentido en el pasado al tener que compartir su cariño con Feliciano, un cariño que así como el de Thomas siempre seguiría allí.

 _Ludwig de verdad lo siento mucho_ \- Tonatiuh apenas se atrevió a mirara atrás y salió corriendo al elevador a contestar pues el teléfono seguía insistiendo.

El rubio se dejo caer en el sillón y se coloco la fría botella en el rostro y cuello para bajarse el calor que hasta hace segundos le llenaban tan satisfactoriamente, ahora era su teléfono el que sonaba desde la recamara y creyendo que sería el mexicano corrió a contestar pero no era Tonatiuh.

 _General Müller, Señor ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?_

 _Perdone por molestarle en su día libre General Beilschmidt, solo quería saber si pudo contactar al piloto mexicano, la fecha se adelanto y necesito partir con mi contingente pasado mañana._

 _Lo siento Señor el no puede aceptar la misión. Pero tengo listo otro excelente piloto si así lo desea._

 _Que lastima, en fin por favor envíeme los datos del otro Capitán. Por cierto también le llamo para informarte que puede descansar ya que no será requerido para este viaje sin embargo si necesito que me apoye con cierto papeleo mientras estamos ausentes._

 _Usted ordene Señor._

 _Le enviare el informe detallado por correo pero le aviso que estará unos 6 meses trabajando en la base local, ya le conseguí una oficina temporal._

Cuando Müller dijo eso una serie de sentimientos contradictorios invadieron a Ludwig, estaría cerca de Tonatiuh… que maravilla, y demasiado cerca de Thomas… eso no era buena idea por donde quiera que la vieras.

 _Señor puedo trabajar desde casa, si no hay inconveniente, sabe que mi trabajo es excelente este donde este._

 _Lo se Ludwig pero va a necesitar mucha información y datos y es mejor que este cerca de los oficiales que pueden proporcionárselos, además hay muchos archivos y documentos que cotejar y algunos de ellos no pueden abandonar el archivo oficial ni ser reproducidos o copiados. Lo necesito en la Base y si puede presentarse desde mañana por favor sería una gran ayuda._

 _Jawohl*_ \- el General Müller se despidió y Ludwig ya no necesito del frio de la cerveza para que se le bajara el calor de unos buenos besos.

Tonatiuh por su parte contesto apresuradamente en el elevador y mintió otra vez a Thomas diciendo que había salido a comprar un pastel para celebrar el inicio de sus vacaciones, el pelirrojo le creyó con fe ciega.

El mexicano tuvo que comprar un pastel pero se permitió explotar un poco dentro del solitario baño del centro comercial, ¿Qué le pasaba?, ¿Por que seguía cediendo ante Ludwig y por que seguía olvidándose de él a la simple mención de Tom? estaba enfermo, estaba loco, era un monstruo codicioso al querer poseer y lastimar así a dos personas.

Y a pesar de lo terrible el circulo vicioso estaba lejos de acabar, al llegar a casa se olvidaría del rubio alemán y recordaría cuanto ama al escocés y si se veía con Ludwig al día siguiente ni quien recordará a Tom.

Tonatiuh era malo, era la peor persona del mundo, era egoísta y un depravado, no se merecía a Ludwig y mucho menos a Thomas.


	17. Chapter 17 Lemon

**Capítulo 14**

 **Se rompen… tres.**

Ludwig había tenido una mañana apurada llegando a la Base, prácticamente corriendo del estacionamiento a la oficina, escabulléndose en los pasillos y evitando por todos los medios las presentaciones innecesarias y el "bendito recorrido de bienvenida" que su nueva secretaria quería darle. Tonatiuh le preocupaba, seguro se pondría furico al verle allí si es que no pedía sus vacaciones, pero no le preocupaba tanto como cierto pelirrojo que hasta ahora gracias a los Dioses no se había topado.

Thomas no le inspiraba miedo, ni siquiera un poco; pero por el contrario si temía en como esa situación que sucedió sin querer afectaría al mexicano. Pero para bien o para mal no tuvo que esperar mucho para saberlo, apenas daban las 4 de la tarde y su secretaria se había ido a comer cuando Tonatiuh entro hecho una furia a su nueva oficina.

 _¡Te haz vuelto loco!_ \- grito el moreno azotando violentamente la puerta contra la pared y después al cerrarla. Ludwig lo miro con cierta tristeza desde el escritorio, sabia que eso pasaría.

 _Tonatiuh tranq..._

 _¡CALLATE! ¡Que diablos pretendes estando aquí!_ \- el mexicano azoto ambas manos en el escritorio - _¡Esto ya llego muy lejos!_

Te repito que tienes que tranquilizarte - el rubio se levanto y se acerco a la puerta - y también te pediría que bajaras la voz.

 _Como haz podido presentarte aquí_ \- espeto el moreno de manera asqueada, gesto que ocasiono que el alemán enojara también.

 _El General Müller lo ordeno, no vine a hacerte ningún daño._

 _¡Mentiras!_ \- Tonatiuh tenia tanto miedo y estaba tan furioso que casi lo abofetea.

El rubio solo enfureció mas - _lo dices como si fuera realmente terrible que yo este aquí, como si yo fuera el único culpable, o acaso ya se te olvidaron las palabras y los besos de ayer._

El mexicano apretó los dientes, la verdad es que tampoco era como que el fuera la victima.

 _Thomas…¿te ha visto?_

 _No preguntes tonterías, si lo hubiera hecho ya lo sabrías ¿no crees?_ \- rezongo el rubio.

 _Aléjate de él_ \- ordeno Tonatiuh.

Ludwig rio - _por favor de verdad Crees que me interesa hacerle algo, ya te dije que estoy aquí por mi jefe y nada mas._

Tonatiuh se dejo caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio, tocando su frente como si la cabeza le doliera y todo quedo en silencio.

 _Supongo ya estas de vacaciones_ \- Ludwig regreso a su lugar, el mexicano solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _Ya me iba pero un soldado me dijo del "Invitado Alemán" que llego hoy._

 _¿Y pensaste en mi de inmediato? Gracias_ \- se burlo el rubio. Tonatiuh lo miro de mala manera y permaneció en silencio.

 _Ya no quiero seguir así_ \- fue un suspiro que escapó de sus labios después de algunos minutos.

 _Ni yo_ \- segundo Ludwig - _ayer todo fue perfecto y ahora otra vez...tampoco quiero ni puedo seguir así._

El mexicano recargo los brazos sobre le escritorio y escondió la cabeza, parecía cansado; pudo escuchar a Ludwig mover algunas gavetas y papeles, después de algunos segundos le animo a levantar la cara con unos toquecitos en la mejilla.

 _Estoy cansado Tonatiuh_ \- y le ofreció un sobre arrugado y maltrecho que el mexicano ya conocía muy bien.

 _¿¡Ludwig?!_ \- exclamo arrebatando los papeles, fue demasiado brusco pero temió que el alemán se arrepintiera. El rubio le había entregado el parte medico de la Faja de Oro.

 _Es la última copia lo juro por mi patria_ \- Ludwig trago saliva pesado y triste - _es todo tuyo como siempre debió ser...ya no debes temerme._

 _¿P-Por que? -_ tartamudeo el moreno _\- regresaras con..._

 _No_ \- le interrumpió el germano antes de poder terminar la oración - _como te dije estoy cansado de esto, no es la manera en la que deseaba recuperarte... no lo pensé bien_

 _Ludwig gracias..._ \- Tonatiuh miro rápidamente los papeles, el rubio decía la verdad estaba conmovido, realmente le estaba dando su "libertad".

 _No creo que debas dármelas, simplemente cambiare de estrategia_ \- el almena rodeo el escritorio para acercarse a Tonatiuh.

 _No empecemos..._

 _Empezamos hace mucho_ \- ronroneo el guapo rubio - _además ya me di cuenta de que no necesito esos papeles, los sentimientos están allí, solo necesito quitarte el miedo para que los dejes salir._

Y a decir verdad Tonatiuh no tenia miedo...estaba aterrado, aterrado de esos sentimientos que siempre había tenido por Ludwig, sabia que aunque sinceros nada bueno podría salir de ellos y que sin duda alguien sino es que todos resultarían heridos por ellos.

 _Ba-basta..._ \- jadeo el mexicano cuando sintió las fuertes manos del rubio sujetar sus cintura, el terror se apodero de el pero ese sentir no venia solo, un placer abrumador también llego cuando el germano comenzó a besarlo, dulce y tranquilamente.

 _No lo reprimas...solo déjalo fluir_ \- jadeo Ludwig mientras timaban aire y el moreno entre sus brazos obedeció sin decir palabra. Tan solo asintió y se aferro al cuello del rubio devorado su boca y haciendo fricción con sus cuerpos.

Tal vez era lo que en verdad necesitaba pensó Tonatiuh, tal vez debía simplemente dejarse llevar, dejar salir sus verdaderos sentimientos y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

No supo exactamente en que momento Ludwig había desabotonado su pantalón y había introducido su mano para sujetárselo suavemente, el rubio no negaría que estuvo temeroso a ser rechazado otra vez y recibir una negativa pero por el contrario Tonatiuh ronroneo al oído del germano y sorprendió al aferrarse a la virilidad contraria.

El mexicano realmente había puesto su mente en blanco aunque no lo suficiente como para no saber lo que pasaba. Era totalmente consiente de la manera en que estaba besando al alemán y en como ambos falos se frotaban piel a piel; la sensación de placer era tanta que no sabían como acomodar sus manos. Tonatiuh encontró un buen lugar en la nuca del rubio mientras que Ludwig apretó entre las suyas el trasero del moreno para aumentar mas la fricción al frente.

 _N-No aquí Lud…_ \- Tonatiuh no se negó a la propuesta, por el contrario sus ojos chocolates viajaron a la puerta para verificar que tuviera seguro, por si acaso - _¡Ahh..n-aquí..ngh! tu, tu secre…_ _¡ahhh ngh!-_

 _Tranquilo_ \- susurró el germano para después volver devorar su cuello - _salió a comer, volverá en una hora._

 _Pero..._ \- Y el mexicano fue lanzado al escritorio del rubio que afortunadamente tenia pocas cosas encima - _¡Ludwig...espera!_

 _Ya basta, voy a hacértelo aquí mismo_ \- Ludwig jadeo desesperado y jalo hacia atrás del cabello a Tonatiuh para poder exponer su delicioso cuello y llenarlo de besos y mordiscos, el mexicano sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse; a esas alturas sonaba ridículo pero su corazón dio un salto pues no creyó volver a escuchar esas palabras.

El germano estaba prácticamente sobre el escritorio y sobre el mexicano levantándole la camisa como podía, las manos no le eran insuficientes para abrir la tela y acariciar ese abdomen al mismo tiempo mientras que Tonatiuh le sujetaba por el rostro y lo besaba con desespero al tiempo que sus piernas se enredaban en el cuerpo del rubio.

Finalmente la camisa cedió y Ludwig mordió sin aviso o preparación los pezones del moreno bajo su cuerpo provocando que Tonatiuh cubriera su boca pues estaba seguro de que su voz atravesaría cualquier muro de plomo.

 _¡Mhnnng, ahhh…mhnnn!_ \- el mexicano se retorcía al sentir la succión de los labios del alemán sobre sus aureolas, succionado tan fuerte que podía escuchar la saliva y la lengua chasquear sobre su satinada epidermis; y cuando creía que no podía ser suficiente, los dientes de Ludwig sujetar las puntas y jalarlas hacia arriba.

Las caderas de Tonatiuh subieron también buscando descaradamente más fricción con el miembro del rubio y este último supo que ya era hora.

El rubio se incorporó de pronto y se sentó en la gran silla negra de su escritorio jalando al mexicano con él y sentándolo sobre él, la espalda del moreno quedo sobre el fornido pecho del más alto y sus piernas bien abiertas sobre las del alemán.

 _No sabes…como he deseado este momento_ \- gruño Ludwig bajando la molesta tela que separaba su virilidad del trasero del moreno para después compartir un beso, era un tanto incomodo por la posición pues a momentos sus labios se separaban y sus lenguas salían de sus bocas, pero ese descarado y sucio vaivén solo avivo las llamas.

La mano izquierda de Tonatiuh se aferro a la nuca del rubio para evitar romper el beso con tanto movimiento, su mano izquierda guiaba el bombeo del rubio sobre su propio pene erguido; Ludwig estaba fascinado con el movimiento circular y erótico de la cadera de Tonatiuh sobre su pelvis, friccionando entre sus nalgas el ya dispuesto falo el germano.

La sensación de placer era demasiada, Tonatiuh se mordía los labios para evitar gritar y que todo el cuartel se enterará de cuan bien se sentía eso - _¡AAhhhh, ngh!_ \- el moreno echo el cuerpo hacia adelante recargándose sobre el escritorio, faltando poco para que sus uñas perforaran la madera como si fuera un tigre.

 _Tonatiuh...ahh_ \- gimió Ludwig mientras continuaba bombeando al mexicano, sentía ya el liquido tibio resbalar entre sus dedos y Tonatiuh podía sentir la esencia de Ludwig mojar su trasero. El germano no podía esperar a penetrarlo como era debido, pero primero haría que el moreno se desbordara en su mano para empezar con la deliciosa faena que prometía esa tarde.

La mano libre del rubio soltó la cintura del mexicano y viajo hacia su adorable esfínter en donde uno de sus dedos se atrevió a acariciar el pequeño anillo de carne.

Eso fue demasiado, la descarga de placer y lujuria que envió hasta la medula de Tonatiuh lo hizo perder la cabeza…dejo de pensar, de razonar y solo pudo sentir ese sentimiento fuerte y brillante como el fuego explotarle en el corazón e inundar su mente. Y por fin después de semanas de estar a la deriva, su cuerpo y mente se alinearon en sincera armonía; a su boca solo llego limpio e intenso el nombre del hombre por el que Tonatiuh estuvo a punto de morir y por el que sin duda moriría sin dudarlo...

… _Ahhh ahh THOMAS…!_

Solo silencio.

Era un silencio sepultural tal que Tonatiuh tenia miedo incluso de respirar para recuperar el aire, sin saber como se dio cuenta de que ya estaba de pie, de un salto que no recordaba haber dado se había posicionado junto al escritorio lejos del rubio. Ludwig permanecía sentado en la silla con la mirada perdida al frente y las palmas de sus manos descansando lánguidas y muertas hacia arriba sobre sus rodillas.

El mexicano estaba temblando y se sentía muy mal por haber dicho...la verdad. Por que esa era la verdad absoluta y definitiva, quería a Ludwig, estuvo enamorado de él y en verdad le quería pero Tom aunque no fue el primero si era el amor de su vida.

 _L-Lud_ \- la voz le tembló y sonó casi como un murmullo, sin fuerza y con terrible pesar. El rubio parecía ausente con la semilla fría y blanca de Tonatiuh aun en sus dedos.

Tonatiuh no puedo evitar contener las lagrimas en sus ojos y se deshizo en disculpas que le perforaban el pecho - _Oh Dios Ludwig, perdóname, p-er..perdón._

El rubio permaneció en silencio y el mexicano no sabia que descifrar en los ojos azules del contrario, lentamente se miró las manos como si estuviera en trance para después tomar un par de pañuelos desechables de un cajón para limpiarse con parsimoniosos movimientos.

Tonatiuh dio un par de pasos atrás sujetándose le pantalón como pudo cuando Ludwig se levanto de la silla y lo miro, el mexicano apretó la mandíbula esperando un golpe o un reclamo pero este nunca llego, solo estaba la triste y destruida sonrisa del alemán.

 _¿Por qué te disculpas?_ \- la voz le tembló al rubio como nunca Tonatiuh la había escuchado - _algo dentro de mi lo sabía…nunca quise aceptarlo_ \- murmuro para si y en alemán.

 _Te amo_ \- esta vez el tono de Ludwig si vibró al punto del quiebre _\- todo de ti, cada parte de lo que eres y …si hubieses traicionado a…si lo hubieses traicionado a él no serías de quien yo me enamore._

Tonatiuh rompió en llanto insultándose y maldiciéndose entre sollozos ahogados entre sus manos que cubrían toda su cara. Ludwig lo abrazó y el moreno se aferró a el ya no como hombre sino como un niño pequeño que busca consuelo en brazos de sus padres, en un último intento el rubio tomo su rostro y lo beso en los labios

y no sintió nada, nada salvo el peso de un par de hermosos y opacos ojos esmeralda mirarlos desde la puerta.

 _¡Tom!_ \- el grito de Tonatiuh fue casi tan horrible como la sombra en los ojos del escoces que había abierto la puerta en un pésimo momento, el pelirrojo dejó escapar un jadeo que se atoro en sus pulmones mientras sus ojos observaban la ropa, la piel expuesta y el sudor en los hombres frente a él. No había que ser un genio para deducir que había sucedido.

Thomas Stirling apretó las manos y los dientes tanto que creyó que se rompería las muelas, sus ojos esmeralda se volvieron negros a los ojos de Tonatiuh al igual que su rostro desencajado le miro con asco y odio; el escoces estuvo apunto de perder el control pero la voz de algunas secretarias acercarse antes de tiempo lo hicieron cerrar la puerta tras de el.

 _¡No, no, Tom!Tom!_ \- Tonatiuh corrió tras el pero tropezó de manera patética con su pantalón mal puesto a medio muslo, se arregló como pudo desperdiciando tiempo valioso y corrió tras el pelirrojo que le aventajo sin duda.

 _¡Toooomm! -_ fue el único el grito desgarrador que Ludwig alcanzó a escuchar desde el pasillo.

El corazón de Thomas Stirling se partió y con él se había roto el de Tonatiuh también.

 **Continuará…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 15**

 **A toda acción corresponde una reacción…te guste o no.**

Tonatiuh corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas por los pasillos del cuartel poco importándole el estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, aunque afortunadamente la hora de comida en viernes ayudo bastante a que la base estuviera vacía.

El aire comenzó a faltarle y jadeos incomprensibles escapaban de sus labios, "Tom" era lo único que intentaba pronunciar pero no podía entre las lagrimas y el peso sofocante de la culpa. Llego al estacionamiento buscando con desespero el automóvil de Tom y gracias al cielo lo encontró, lo último que quería era pensar en su esposo manejando en ese estado; era obvio que el pelirrojo no se quedaría en la base y el mexicano tomo un taxi a casa de inmediato.

 _¡Oh Dios, Dios que fue lo que hice!_ \- sollozaba el moreno dando de vueltas por toda la casa, había llegado hace casi 5 horas y no había señales de su esposo; al primer intento de llamarle Thomas simplemente apago el teléfono y el mexicano no había tenido un segundo de sosiego, su estrés era tal que pensó que moriría victima de la terrible ansiedad que sentía.

Lloro, grito, golpeo la pared y los muebles odiándose a si mismo, maldiciendo cada momento en su vida, por que, por mucho que quisiera huir de la verdad y engañarse y cubrirse pensando que Ludwig tenia la culpa, bien sabia que él causante de todo había sido él mismo y nadie más.

Finalmente y cerca de las 10:30 de la noche el sonido de la puerta abrirse hizo que Tonatiuh saltará del sillón y corriera a la puerta, el pelirrojo escucho sus frenéticos pasos y apenas el moreno entro al recibidor esos ojos fúricos y obscuros de odio le detuvieron en seco.

 _En verdad eres muy estúpido si piensas que voy a de dejar que te me acerques_ -espetó el escoces con un desprecio que jamás le había oído decir Tonatiuh ni siquiera a sus peores enemigos. Sus ojos verdes se veían cansados, rojos pues seguramente había llorado pero llenos de una interminable furia que en verdad asusto al mexicano.

 _¡T-Tom déjame explicarte…!_

 _SHUT UP YOU WHORE!_ \- Thomas dio un par de pasos al frente tan firme y brusco que Tonatiuh pensó que lo golpearía. Pero si eso era lo que el escocés necesitaba para perdonarle dejaría que Tom lo golpeara hasta el cansancio.

 _¡Por favor…!_ \- Tonatiuh se quebró en llanto y cayo de rodillas frente al pelirrojo que solo atino a alejarse de nuevo - _¡Tom te amo, te amo perdóname!_

 _¡Tu no me amas, eres una zorra!, ¡Me das asco lárgate de aquí!_ \- la forma en la que Tom se dirigió a él le rompió el corazón a Tonatiuh… si es que su corazón muerto podía volver a morir.

 _¡Tom por favor déjame explicarte! ¡Escúchame!_ \- rogo el moreno que se levanto e intento tocar la mano de su esposo, el europeo no dejo que lo tocará y un terrible y violento manotazo alejo la mano adolorida de Tonatiuh.

 _Don't you dare to touch me!_ \- gruño el pelirrojo _\- leave me alone!_ \- le grito llorando.

 _¡Por favor Tom, no me alejes, vas a matarme!_

 _¡Tu me mataste primero!_ \- y ambos lloraron. Thomas escondido en una esquina como un niño pequeño y Tonatiuh de rodillas en el suelo, el pobre Harry miraba completamente aterrorizado y erizado la escena desde debajo de un sillón.

Después de unos minutos en los que ambos hombres lloraban como si fueran niños pequeños Thomas recobró la compostura momentáneamente.

 _Vete_ \- ordeno sin mirarle.

Tonatiuh no se atrevió a mirarlo, los hermosos ojos verdes de su escocés solo tenían un increíble y merecido desprecio hacia él - _Por favor…_ \- rogo arrodillado sobre la alfombra mirándola - por…

 _I said leave_ \- repitió el pelirrojo - _¿Acaso el alemán te volvió idiota? Dije que te fueras…eres libre de irte con él._

 _¡NO!_ \- Tonatiuh se levanto de golpe y se aferro al pelirrojo aún con el temor de ser golpeado - _¡NO Tom! ¡Yo te amo!No me importa el tiempo que me tome, pero por lo que me quede de vida rogaré tu perdón!._

Es escocés lo tomo de los brazos y aunque no fue brusco lo alejo de él como si el solo tocarlole provocara el mayor de los ascos.

 _¡Fue en la Faja de Oro!…_ \- y Tonatiuh grito y lloró mientras contaba toda la historia pero el pelirrojo no cambio su expresión… al contrario, el saber que Tonatiuh le había ocultado esa parte de su vida solo lo hizo enfurecer más. El mexicano continuaba cometiendo un error tras otro como una bola de nieve.

Thomas lo sujeto del rostro fuerte, con toda la intensión de lastimar a Tonatiuh tanto como el mexicano lo había hecho con él, y con ese terrible desdén miro detenidamente esa cicatriz bajo el ojo del moreno. Nunca le había tomado atención, nunca le había parecido importante, era tan solo una herida de guerra más y solo eso.

 _Tom…se que esto no justifica lo que…paso, pero…_

 _Tienes una hora_ \- Thomas se acerco a la puerta - _si regreso y aún estas aquí yo mismo te arrastraré hasta la calle y no me importa que todo el edificio se enteré._

El lugar quedo en silencio. Tonatiuh simplemente entro en un trance, creyó estar dormido y ya no le dolía el pecho, ni los ojos, ni el cuerpo; el hombre que amaba lo había despreciado con justa razón y el mexicano no tenia ninguna intención de correr a los brazos del rubio por consuelo.

Guardo un poco de ropa en la maleta, tomo llaves, tarjetas, dinero y tardo poco más de 15 minutos en poder meter al pobre y aterrado gato naranja en su transportadora. ¿Qué harían ahora él y su pobre felino si hogar?¿Acudiría a su familia?¿A Sac-Xib?..tal vez a Ráramuri, la vergüenza que sentía era tal que no se atrevió a elegir ninguna de las opciones anteriores.

No había hotel en el que recibieran al gato sin querer mandarlo lejos de su dueño, entonces Tona recordó unas pequeñas casas de campo a orillas de la ciudad usualmente rentadas por vacacionistas, era temporada baja así que espero poder encontrar allí un poco de privacidad, tranquilidad y una absolución que nunca llegaría.

Justo a las 12:50 de la noche Thomas regresó al departamento. Ya no podía llamarlo su hogar y mucho menos saber si podría volver a hacerlo, estaba destrozado, furioso, cansado. Ni Tonatiuh ni el gato estaban a la vista.

El pelirrojo entro a la habitación matrimonial pero no durmió allí, notó que el mexicano no se había llevado toda su ropa, pero si sus uniformes y su computadora portátil y el oso que Tom le había regalado en su primera cita.

Thomas lloró otra vez hasta que se quedo dormido en el sillón de la sala, tan triste y traicionado que pensó ya no despertaría.

·.·´¯`·.·

El reloj marco las 4 de la tarde pero no fue eso lo que despertó a Tonatiuh si no los maullidos desesperados de Harry que pedía a gritos algo de comer; habían llegado a las pequeñas cabañas cerca de las 3 de la mañana y el mexicano aún no sabia que le había dado las fuerzas para manejar hasta allá, después de todo lo que había vivido en lo que fue y sería el peor día de su existencia.

Lo único que hizo después de registrarse y entrar a la cabaña fue sacar al gato de la jaula y tirarse en la cama a llorar hasta el día siguiente en que había abiertos los ojos debido a las insistencias del pobre felino naranja. Tonatiuh se levanto le sirvió un plato repleto de croquetas y volvió a dormir y no volvió a despertar hasta cercas de las 9 de la noche, despertó para llorar y volver a caer inconsciente entre lagrimas seguro de que sin Tom seguro moriría.

Al menos una semana paso así: dormido, navegando entre pesadillas y sueños intranquilos solo para despertar, llorar y volver a caer en la inconciencia mientras todo se repetía una y otra vez. El único que comía era Harry, los primeros dos días Tonatiuh solo se levantaba para alimentarle, al tercer día vacío el costalito de croquetas en el plato y el piso y dejo que el pobre gatito se sirviera solo, el lugar apestaba pues el arenero del minino naranja no había sido limpiado pero a Tonatiuh ya nada le importaba mucho.

Miraba su teléfono de vez en cuando, tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Ludwig pero ninguna de Tom y eso lo hacia llorar; finalmente y después de dos semanas y media cuando la croqueta se termino el mexicano decidió que no estaba en condiciones de cuidar una mascota y tuvo que pedir ayuda aunque claro mintiéndole a su familia.

 _¿Otra misión?_ \- dijo Meztli a través del teléfono _\- ¿acaso nunca tienen vacaciones?_

 _¿Puedes o no cuidarlo?_ \- Tonatiuh trataba por todos los medios de no explotar contra su hermana pero trabajo le estaba costando.

 _¡Oye no te enojes conmigo!_

 _Perdona hay cosas en el trabajo que me tienen muy preocupado ¿podrás venir mañana por el?_

 _Si claro, te veré entonces._

 _N-no Meztli yo no estaré, debo atender unos problemas en la base pero dejaré abierto y podrás pasar, solo di al vigilante mi nombre y que eres mi hermana._

 _Pero…_

 _Es trabajo lo siento._

 _Bueno_ \- Tonatiuh siempre salía a misiones al igual que Tom y no era la primera vez que su familia cuidaba al gato así que nada extraño sospecho la mujer.

Al día siguiente Tonatiuh se encargo de limpiar y arreglar todo, mintiéndole a Meztli de que había sido una habitación rentada por la base para unas juntas y se oculto afuera de la pequeña casita observando como una de sus hermanas se llevaba a Harry, le dolió en el alma alejarse también de su querida mascota pero era mejor así, el felino estaría mejor cuidado.

 **Continuará, últimos capítulos…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 16**

 **Dislocado.**

Después de algunos días de haber entregado al pobre de Harry al cuidado de su familia, Tonatiuh decidió que era momento de cumplir la promesa que había hecho; era un idiota en potencia y la peor persona de esta tierra pero por ello tenia que dedicar el resto de su vida a pedir el perdón de Tom, y si este jamás lo perdonaba entonces se dedicaría a cuidarlo como una sombra.

Intento varias veces localizarlo pero en cuanto entraba la primer llamada el pelirrojo apagaba el teléfono, aun así Tona intentaba e intentaba pues quería que al encender nuevamente el celular Thomas recibiera todas esas llamadas perdidas.

Durante una semana completa no hubo respuesta y Tonatiuh comenzó entonces a dejar mensajes de voz, al menos se había dado cuenta de que Tom no había cambiado su número y de que al menos la primera llamada entraba, eso significaba que no estaba bloqueado.

Otra semana paso y el mexicano decidió ir al departamento, claro, mientras Tom trabajaba. Fue un alivio que la cerradura fuera la misma así que entro con sus propias llaves; el departamento no estaba tan desordenado pero se notaba que Tom tampoco la estaba pasando bien. El plato y agua de Harry estaban servidos, como si el gato siguiera ahí, la taza de Thomas y sus platos del desayuno estaban en el lava platos mientras que una segunda taza, la taza de Tonatiuh estaba servida con chocolate sobre la mesa: frio y con nata arriba.

Eso solo provoco que Tonatiuh comenzara a llorar y mientras lloraba recorrió su acogedora y hermosa casa, nunca le había parecido tan lindo su departamento como ahora que lo extrañaba tanto. La habitación matrimonial seguía igual: el mismo cobertor, las mismas sabanas y hasta los mismos pliegues y arrugas en ellas, era obvio que Tom no había vuelto a dormir ahí.

Siguió con el recorrido y efectivamente al llegar al estudio vio una cobija, un cojín y el despertador cerca del sofá cama que a veces usaban para las visitas, aun con lagrimas en los ojos vio uno de sus suéteres también en el lugar, si Tonatiuh dormía abrazado a ese oso de peluche vestido de soldado real, Tom dormía abrazando esa prenda.

Había también bolsas y empaques de comida para llevar que el pelirrojo seguramente no se atrevía a comer solo en el comedor,

Tonatiuh comenzó a realizar el aseo, tiro las bolsas de comida, aspiro, limpio y hasta cambio las sabanas y lavo la ropa. Salió a comprar flores como siempre lo hacia para ponerlas en el jarrón en la ventana y se fue temeroso de que su esposo llegara y lo sacara a golpes.

Al día siguiente la rutina se repitió con la diferencia de que las bonitas flores que había comprado amanecieron en el bote de la basura, las pobres plantas no tenían la culpa así que el mexicano se contuvo de dejar otro ramo que pudiese correr con al misma desafortunada suerte. Estaba seguro de que al día siguiente Tom habría cambiado la llave pero para su sorpresa la cerradura seguía siendo la misma.

¿Será falta de tiempo? o en verdad el europeo no quería negarle la entrada a Tonatiuh, el moreno prefería creer y depositar todas sus esperanzas en la última opción.

Casi dos semanas pasaron repitiendo la misma rutina cada día, excepto fines de semana; Tonatiuh seguía entrando libremente al departamento pero nunca se había topado con Tom, el mexicano seguía enviando mensajes e intentando llamarle casi tanto como su propio teléfono era bombardeado por el rubio alemán.

Thomas no contestaba a Tonatiuh, Tonatiuh no respondía a Ludwig…no hasta que un buen día, un sábado por la mañana para ser exactos el teléfono del mexicano sonó.

La foto de Tom brillando provocó que el moreno derramara el vaso de agua sobre la mesa, estaba tan nervioso e incrédulo y sus manos temblaron tanto que no podía deslizar su dedo sobre la pantalla; tardo en responder y el teléfono dejo de sonar.

 _¡No, no! ¡Por favor!_ \- grito sujetando el dispositivo como si la vida se le fuese en ello, torpemente trató de marcar el número de Tom pero entonces el escoces volvió a marcar y esta vez Tonatiuh respondió.

 _¿Tom?_ \- la voz se le quebró pero no había sonido del otro lado- _Tom por favor háblame…ya no puedo…déjame oírte…_

 _No quiero que regreses a la casa…_ \- la voz del pelirrojo sonaba descompuesta, como si tratara de contener el llanto también.

 _Lo lamento…solo quería…_ \- Tonatiuh no molestaría a Tom con patéticos ruegos, el pelirrojo los odiaba aunque ahora seguramente odiaba más a Tonatiuh _\- solo quería estar al pendiente de ti…de cuidar…_

 _¿Estas preocupado por mi? Ummm, debiste pensar eso antes_ \- el hombre al otro lado de la línea rezongo fríamente.

 _Ya…ya no lo haré_ \- lloró el mexicano, después de esas palabras no pudo contener el llanto. Ya no hubo más respuesta y después de unos segundos el mexicano soltó un débil y quebrado: _adiós._

 _W-wait…_ \- se escucho antes de que pudiera cortar la llamada - _¿en…en dónde estas durmiendo? -_ el pelirrojo se escuchaba dubitativo y hasta temeroso.

 _No estoy bien, pero estoy las cabañas de los fines de semana…estoy…bueno solo estoy…_

 _¿Harry?_ \- corto el pelirrojo.

 _Con mi familia, ellos, ellos no saben nada…no les…_

 _Lo supuse_ \- corto el pelirrojo - _la mía…tampoco sabe que esto paso._

 _Tom necesito verte, no se que más hacer para pedirte perdón…necesitamos hablar…_

 _¡Basta Tonatiuh! -_ se sobresalto pero a los segundos pareció retomar la calma - _no puedo, no quiero…aún no…_

 _Esta bien, no, no quiero presionarte, pero por favor piénsalo…_ \- rogo el moreno - _piénsalo…yo te esperare la vida si es necesario._

 _Por favor ahórrate…_ \- escupió burlón pero un suspiro y el control regreso a Tom - _lo, lo haré._

Varios segundos y ninguno quería cortar la llamada, Tonatiuh no quería decir más aunque se moría por deshacerse en disculpas, Thomas no decía nada pero tampoco colgaba el teléfono, el moreno podía oírlo respirar pesadamente.

 _No lo se…tal vez el próximo fin de semana_

 _¡mañana!_ \- el mexicano exclamo sin pensar - _espera, yo…perdona no, es solo una sugerencia, no tienes…que sea cuando tu quieras._

Tonatiuh estaba tan emocionado de que Tom hubiese accedido a verle que su cerebro simplemente no razono nada de lo que escapo de su boca en esos segundos.

 _No te prometo nada, pero tal vez…mañana_ \- confirmo el pelirrojo - _no te hagas muchas ilusiones_ \- y colgó, pero para Tonatiuh eso fue suficiente.

·.·´¯`·.·

Al día siguiente Tonatiuh se levanto casi a las 5 de la mañana y es que en realidad no había podido conciliar el sueño, limpio aquella pequeña cabaña vacacional tanto como pudo, 2 o 3 veces cada rincón y puso en orden sus pensamientos, tenia que ser firme y directo ya no podía desvivirse en disculpas estúpidas que solo molestaban más a Tom y debía buscar su perdón de alguna manera.

Estuvo esperando desde el medio día pero tan pronto el reloj marco las 5 de la tarde supo que Thomas se había arrepentido y había decidido no ir, fue una posibilidad desde el inicio, fue demasiado insistir cuando el pelirrojo solo lo había llamado molesto por la irrupción en su casa.

Entonces cerca de las 5:36 alguien llamo a la puerta, era él, era Tom, había llegado, había decidido darle una oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría, casi a tropezones nerviosos el mexicano llego a la puerta tan rápido como sus piernas se lo perimieron pero al abrir las lagrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

La pesadilla se repetía. Suspiro pesado, arto, cansado y simplemente se alejo de ahí y se derrumbo en la silla, el invitado entro y cerró la puerta tras de si, a decir verdad el alemán no se veía tan mal como la pareja pero se notaba que Ludwig tampoco la estaba pasando bien.

 _¿Que más quieres de mi?_ \- pregunto el moreno derrotado.

 _No vengo a molestarte. Ya… -_ Ludwig aclaro su voz que al inicio sonó algo quebrada _\- ya tengo claro que no puedes darme lo que yo deseo de ti, tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona._

Tonatiuh rio falsamente - _tenia que destruir mi matrimonio y mi felicidad para descubrirlo ¿no?, no hay palabra en el mundo ni en ningún idioma capaz de describir mi enorme idiotez._

El mexicano hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mirando al techo, toda la energía que la esperanza de volver a ver a Tom le había dado se esfumo, y ahora se sentía exhausto, seguro de que si se dormía ya no despertaría…tal vez eso era lo mejor.

 _Se que esto no arregla nada, pero quiero pedirte perdón. Siempre soy yo quien llega a tu vida solo para perturbarla y distorsionarla de la peor manera_ \- Ludwig se arrodillo frente al moreno con lagrimas en los ojos - _perdóname._

Tonatiuh levanto la cabeza pesadamente y el alemán se horrorizo al ver los fríos ojos de Tonatiuh. Ya no eran brillantes como fino chocolate, ni como la obsidiana filosa y reluciente. Ahora estaban opacos, muertos y lo miraban sin ningún tipo de reacción, el rubio hubiera preferido ver odio que esa sensación de vacío que tenía el hombre frente a él.

El mexicano esbozo otra sonrisa fingida y regreso su vista al techo - _no fue tu culpa, yo solo he cosechado toda esta porquería_ \- hizo una pausa de algunos segundos - _Debí de dejar de pilotar, debí decirle todo a Tom, debí…_

Tonatiuh recupero la compostura y se detuvo antes de que la voz se le adelgazara por el llanto, no iba a quebrarse frente a Ludwig, no más _\- ya no importa._

 _También vengo… a despedirme. En verdad te amo pero por más que intento hacer las cosas bien contigo solo termino causándote dolor_ \- la esperanza muere al ultimo y Ludwig y su dolido corazón, que se aferraba a Tonatiuh tanto como este último a Tom espero que el moreno lo detuviera.

"Te lo dije, al final yo me quedaría solo, sin Tom, sin ti, sin nada" - pensó el mexicano pero en su lugar un escueto "Adiós" fue todo lo que Tonatiuh respondió.

Ludwig trago saliva y se puso en pie - _esto… te pertenece_ \- el rubio saco ese maldito documento con el que había intentado chantajear al mexicano. Como no hubo respuesta lo dejo sobre la mesa de centro y se fue.

No quería dejar a Tonatiuh así pero lo único que podía revivir al mexicano era el amor de Thomas y eso lastimaba al alemán. Tonatiuh no aparto la vista del techo en ningún momento y solo escucho la puerta cerrarse y la colonia del rubio extinguirse del lugar. Si el mexicano no tuviera el corazón hecho añicos tal vez eso también le hubiera dolido.

Tras unos minutos otra vez llamarón a la puerta, más violentamente y con desespero y el cuerpo débil del moreno se levanto como pudo; al abrir se encontró a Thomas parado en el umbral y el mexicano no pudo esconder una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo a los pocos segundos noto el rostro desencajado de Tom, horrible y distorsionado por la ira, el guapo pelirrojo se había esfumado y en su lugar un alto y feo hombre apretada los puños a sus costados.

 _Eres la peor escoria del mundo y te odio -_ escupió el escocés y entro empujando a Tonatiuh hacia adentro cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que los vidrios casi se quiebran.

 _¡ESTABAS CON ÉL ASQUEROSA PUTA!,!No te basta con haberme humillado y engañado, ahora también me haces venir al lugar en donde te revuelcas con él! -_ Thomas estaba enloquecido pues apenas había llegado a la entrada del lugar vio al rubio salir.

 _¡No, no, no!_ \- lloró Tonatiuh, eso simplemente no podía estar pasando - _¡no es lo que piensas, Ludwig vino a dejarme esto…ves…!_ \- a tientas y sin dejar de mirar a Thomas tomo el sobre maltratado - ¡ _es el parte medico de la misión en la que fui herido es…!_

Todo se volvió negro.

Los oídos le zumbaron y por unos segundos Tonatiuh no supo si estaba arriba o abajo; cuando la vista regreso al mexicano lo primero que pudo ver fue la loza del piso demasiado cerca de su rostro, sobre el blanco material pudo ver saliva y sangre que cayeron de su boca al intentar hablar y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el terrible dolor en su cara y su incapacidad para pronunciar palabra se debían a una cosa…Thomas lo había golpeado tan fuerte que le había dislocado la mandíbula.

Sus instintos más primarios de supervivencia le urgieron a levantarse seguro de que Tom lo mataría a golpes en el piso si no lo hacia, se sujeto del sillón y al incorporarse vio su reflejo en una de las ventanas. Igual de aparatoso como en una película de horror Hollywoodense Tonatiuh tenia la mandíbula girada hacia la izquierda y se veía como cualquier fantasma y monstruo deforme de aquellas cintas de ficción.

Se llevo las manos a la cara y en cuanto toco el área afectada un gemido de dolor intento salir de entre la sangre y saliva. Aparte del alma ahora tenia el rostro roto.

 _Oh My God!_ \- grito el pelirrojo llevándose las manos y jalando sus cabellos rojos de forma desesperada, la situación lo sobrepaso, intento tocar la mexicano pero el terror en las orbes contrarias lo derrumbaron y entonces corrió hacia el baño.

Tonatiuh estaba en shock y se desvaneció sobre el sillón mirando la puerta del tocador en donde podía a escuchar a Thomas llorar y maldecir, después de unos minutos el sonido del vidrio romperse se escucho y el mexicano se asusto y se preocupo por su todavía esposo, pero antes de poderse incorporar le escucho nuevamente llorar y gritar. Al menos 30 minutos pasaron así hasta que por fin el pelirrojo salió.

Se acerco a Tonatiuh quien por reflejo se alejo casi cayéndose de su asiento.

 _Por favor…_ \- lloró el escocés sin poder tocarlo, movía las manos y apretaba los puños con desespero - _t-tengo que…que llevarte a un hospital…_

Tonatiuh negó con la cabeza y olvidando del dolor y con fuerzas renovadas (sabe Dios de donde) se levanto y se escondió detrás del sillón, con las manos arriba y en guardia, listo para defenderse y Thomas sintió que se moría.

 _¡Perdóname!_ \- Tom gimió de dolor como nunca el mexicano lo había escuchado - _¡por favor perdóname!..._

Intento acercarse pero por cada paso que daba hacia delante Tonatiuh se alejaba llorando y derramando sangre y saliva por su deformado rostro incapaz de cerrar la boca.

 _¡Te lo ruego!...tiene que verte un doctor, ¡por favor…!_

 _Vhhjete_ \- Tonatiuh contuvo el dolor - _¡V..e…hhtjje!_

 _Tona…por favor -_ rogó nuevamente - _debo llevarte..._

 _¡VETE!_ \- el grito desgarrador del mexicano también desgarro el alma del contrario que cayo de rodillas al piso.

 _No lo hare, no puedo dejarte…_

El mexicano le mostró el teléfono celular que tenia en la mano y como pudo pronuncio - _po...cía, pool…ai, poli…cia._

 _Tonatiuh…_

 _Poli..cia…vete_

Thomas no quiso alterar más al mexicano que estaba haciendo muchos esfuerzos para hablar y llorar; si seguía así iba a lastimarse más y mejor decidió salir para darle un respiro. El moreno lo miro por la ventana regresar, tocar, irse, pararse en medio de la solitaria calle y remover sus cabellos desesperado hasta que escucho una sirena acercarse.

Tonatiuh no llamo a la policía pero si a una ambulancia, el pelirrojo se sintió más aliviado de que por fin el moreno recibiera ayuda y aunque se mantuvo lejos y al margen se decidió a seguir a la ambulancia fuese a donde fuese.

 _¿Señor puede decirme que sucedió? -_ pregunto el paramédico al ver a Tonatiuh sentado en el sillón usando una bata y con el cabello y cuerpo mojados.

 _Bajjjhño, baño…_ \- señalo el mexicano hacia dicho cuarto _._

 _Se resbalo en el baño_ \- dijo el segundo paramédico que lo ayudaba a incorporarse y subirse a la camilla - _son accidentes comunes, pero no se preocupe nosotros lo vamos a atender._

 _Creo que sería bueno darle algo para el dolor_ \- susurró el primer hombre - _esta llorando._

La ambulancia salió y detrás de esta, Tom, que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

 **Continuará el Capítulo Final…**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 16 PARTE 1**

 **Verde encuentra Azul**

 _Lo siento, no puedo_ \- era la tercer enfermera a la que Thomas interceptaba con la esperanza de saber algo sobre Tonatiuh - _y nuevamente voy a pedirle que se vaya -_ finalizó la mujer con cierto receló.

 _What?!_ \- el pelirrojo estaba confundido ¿Desde cuando las personas eran sacadas de los hospitales así? - _escuche solo quiero saber como se encuentra mi esposo, vino aquí por…_

 _Mandíbula dislocada y un esguince en el tobillo por una caída en el baño_ \- respondió con seguridad la mujer de vestimenta blanca - _Se quien es el paciente. El problema es que él afirma no conocerlo así que no podemos darle más información ni permitir la entrada a extraños, por favor retírese o tendré que llamar a seguridad_ \- no era que estuviese siendo grosera, una experimentada enfermera como aquella señora supo detectar un caso de "violencia intrafamiliar" en un parpadeo.

Tom retrocedió unos pasos y dejo a la enfermar seguir atendiendo a las personas en la recepción. El europeo se derrumbo sobre una banca cerca de la cafetería pero no abandono el hospital.

Tonatiuh lo estaba negando y no quería verlo, el pelirrojo se sentía desesperado y sumamente arrepentido de sus actos, la aprensión en el pecho y la ansiedad de no poder ver al mexicano le consumían las entrañas.

Eran cerca de las 11:00 de la noche, la temporada de lluvias había empezado hace ya unas semanas y el cielo cerrado por las nubes no permitía ver ni la luna, ni las estrellas mientras que el sonido de una tormenta aproximarse había ahuyentado a todos los que rondaban las áreas verdes.

Las luces de los faros alumbraban débiles a través de la niebla que los arboles no permitían se dispersará a pesar del suave viento que ya comenzaba a soplar, la temperatura bajo poco a poco y las personas con familiares hospitalizados buscaban refugio dentro del las instalaciones del nosocomio.

Tom sin embargo no sentía ni el frio, ni el cansancio, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez el momento en el que se atrevió a golpear a Tonatiuh y lo vio estrellarse en el piso.

Las lagrimas comenzaron fluir silenciosas desde los ojos verdes de Thomas en aquella solitaria parte del hospital. Al llegar a la cita por la que el mexicano le había rogado lo primero que se encuentra es a Ludwig abandonando la cabaña y en ese instante la sangre le hirvió como jamás había sentido en su vida.

Debió defender a su esposo, debió de encarar al alemán y dejarle bien claro que Tonatiuh era suyo, tenía que haberlo enfrentado y haberlo sacarlo de sus vidas para siempre; pero no, todo ese odio y esa furia la descargó sobre el hombre que amaba.

Años atrás cuando había descubierto el engaño de su novia Elizabeth fue y enfrentó al sujeto con el que esta se había besado y ahora…ahora había hecho lo contrario, ¿Sería por que Tonatiuh es hombre mientras que Liz es mujer? o tal vez por que Thomas ya estaba cansado de que las personas que amaba lo tomarán como estúpido. Miles de pensamientos atacaban su cerebro provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza pero aquel que lo hizo temblar de pies a cabeza fue el hecho de que si hubiera golpeado tan solo un poco más fuerte a Tonatiuh le hubiera causado un daño importante y tal vez irreversible.

La tormenta desató su fuerza cerca de las 12:30 de la noche pero el pelirrojo escocés no se movió de su lugar ni por un momento.

·.·´¯`·.·

Tonatiuh era fuerte; ya fuera por su entrenamiento, por su raza, por su herencia o por lo que fuera, el mexicano debía de estar agradecido. El golpe que Thomas le dio hubiera comprometido seriamente la integridad física de cualquier otra persona, pero el cuerpo de Tona lo soporto y afortunadamente no hubo fractura ni ninguna otra complicación más que un hueso fuera de su lugar.

Después de los Rayos X en su cara y pie y con solo anestesia local los doctores le acomodaron la mandíbula sin problemas y trataron la torcedura en el tobillo; y aunque los exámenes no mostraron nada anormal el internista recomendó que pasara la noche en observación por el golpe que sufrió al caer. Tonatiuh acepto sin pensarlo.

Aunque la tormenta se sentía con fuerza al exterior, Tonatiuh se sentía seguro en su cama. No era el pabellón de urgencias así que las camas y las habitaciones no escaseaban por lo que el mexicano pudo gozar de privacidad y tranquilidad.

Tal vez era el cansancio de semanas, meses y días de angustia o simplemente la medicación, pero sentía sus parpados pesados y poco a poco un sueño gentil fue invadiéndolo y encontró paz en el sonido fuerte de la lluvia que se estrellaba en el cristal.

 _Tom es como la lluvia_ \- murmuro antes de quedarse dormido, era como si no recordará lo que el pelirrojo había hecho pero la verdad era que su cerebro pareció bloquear momentáneamente lo que había sucedido y decidió que toda la humanidad del moreno merecía un descanso. Tonatiuh olvido a Ludwig y a Thomas, olvido su herida, olvido el lugar en el que dormía, se olvido del mundo girando alrededor y soñó solo una cosa durante toda la noche.

Se soñó pilotando su jet sobre cielos azules llenos de esponjosas y enormes nubes blancas; podía sentir el cálido sol sobre sus mejillas y debajo de él se abría un mar turquesa limpio como un espejo. Se alejaba sin mirar atrás, se sentía libre, sin cargas, ni cadenas, no tenia rumbo fijo y no le importaba, solo tenia que seguir volando más alto y más lejos… todo era paz.

La mañana siguiente amaneció nublada pero Tonatiuh se sentía descansado y más fuerte, y aunque le hubiese gustado pasar todo el día en la cama sabia que necesitaba usar esas renovadas energías para tomar acción.

El tobillo era el que molestaba un poco más provocando que cojeara al caminar; la lesión en su rostro no dolía gracias a los medicamentos pero seguía vendado y con la recomendación de no hablar mucho ni mucho menos masticar al menos por unos días; lo que no dejaba de doler era el hecho de que Tom lo había golpeado tan fuerte y con tanto desprecio que en verdad creyó que lo mataría ahí mismo.

Cuando Tonatiuh amenazo con llamar a la policía no estaba fanfarroneando, en verdad estaba asustado de su propio esposo; Thomas lo odiaba y aunque eso lo destrozo, por alguna extraordinaria razón las lagrimas ya no salieron de sus ojos, se le habían acabado.

Ya no podía pedirle perdón a Tom cuando este último no soportaba siquiera tenerlo enfrente; seguramente con solo verlo le caería a golpes o le dispararía con su arma y mientras meditaba en su habitación una de las enfermeras llego con su desayuno y con sus efectos personales: la ropa, dinero y teléfono que Tonatiuh había preparado en una maleta antes de que la ambulancia llegara.

Había armado todo el teatrito de haberse resbalado en el baño para justificar su herida y el espejo roto, incluso el gerente de las cabañas le había llamado para ofrecer una compensación económica (y evitar una demanda) pero el mexicano respondió al mensaje diciendo que había sido su culpa por no usar el tapete de seguridad en la regadera y que solo le pedía resguardar bien las cosas que había dejado. Además de ese mensaje había muchos otros de Ludwig y de Tom.

Tonatiuh esbozo una pesada y torcida sonrisa con bastante dificultad, ya se había vuelto loco pensó divertido y es que le pareció gracioso que ambos europeos ahora si se preocuparán y bombardearan de esa manera su celular.

Ludwig le había intentado llamar varias veces cuando apenas hace un día le había prometido que por fin lo dejaría vivir tranquilo - _siempre serás un mentiroso_ \- pensó el moreno borrando de inmediato todo rastro.

Mientras que Tom seguramente lo llamaba por puro remordimiento - _seguro esperando que no este muerto -_ remató dejándose caer de espaldas en la mullida cama, sus renovadas energías se esfumaron y prefirió quedarse dormido sin probar bocado…ojala lo hubiera logrado pero a la media hora simplemente no pudo conciliar el sueño.

La enfermera entro encontrándolo sentado mirando el día lluvioso y nublado por la ventana - _es un día triste pero le alegrará saber que vengo con los documentos de su alta -_ añadió mucho más contenta, el doctor había determinado que el mexicano estaba en condiciones de irse y eso le dejaba a Tonatiuh una sensación de vulnerabilidad e inseguridad, más que de alivio.

 _Q-que bien_ \- fingió el moreno mirando las hojas. Pero para la enfermera reacción no paso desapercibida.

 _Esta usted temeroso de ese hombre que vino a buscarlo. No se preocupe por eso_ \- le sonrió comprensiva _\- no tiene idea de todos los casos extraños y personas raras que vemos a diario en esta profesión._

 _¿Cree que se haya ido ya?_ \- pregunto el mexicano sin saber si quería que la respuesta fuera "si" o fuera "no".

 _Después de la tromba que cayó por la noche seguramente si. Pero si lo hace sentir más tranquilo podemos llamar a sus familiares para que vengan por usted o bien esperar un "Taxi seguro", el hospital tiene los teléfonos._

 _Gracias Señorita, creo que iré a la cafetería y pensaré a quien llamar._

Y así lo hizo. Para desgracia o fortuna de Tonatiuh, sus amigos más cercanos estaban muy lejos de poder brindarle ayuda…al menos la mayoría: Sac Xib estaba en alta mar y sin duda sería al último al que el mexicano llamaría, pues con que cara podría explicarle toda su historia a su amigo de la infancia, una historia en la que el padre de Sac Xib fue engañado y utilizado. Tonatiuh sentía nauseas de solo pensar en perder también el cariño del mexicano sureño.

Raramuri estaba en misión, se recuperaba apenas de la infidelidad de Rahui, su novia por casi 14 años; apenas unos meses antes de la tormentosa llegada de Ludwig a la vida de Tonatiuh el norteño de ojos aceituna les había confesado del terrible engaño que había sufrido. Que vergüenza sentía Tonatiuh en confesar a su amigo que ha lastimado a Thomas de la misma manera en la que el norteño lo fue, él es un traidor y un desconsiderado del que Raramuri se avergonzaría.

Al mexicano no le quedo más opción que pedir ayuda a los hermanos dominicanos Luis y Ángel, dos de sus 4 amigos más cercanos y más jóvenes lo que hacia que a Tona la cara le ardiera de vergüenza.

Tonatiuh conoció a estos gemelos durante el tiempo en el que él y Thomas entrenaban a los nuevos oficiales que se integraban a los Cascos Azules; los hermanos de cabello castaño y grandes ojos miel eran talentosos pilotos que sin problemas sorprendieron a sus maestros y compañeros. El mexicano marco indeciso el número al que solo uno de los gemelos contesto, Ángel tardo casi todo el día en poder llegar al hospital, tiempo que Tonatiuh uso para pensar en el futuro, un futuro solitario y triste que ya se había resignado a sobrevivir.

 _Lamento mucho el sabor del café_ \- rio el mexicano al joven sentado frente a el en medio de la solitaria cafetería. Tonatiuh aun tenia un vendaje alrededor del rostro y hablaba entre dientes con dificultad.

 _No te preocupes_ \- sonrió Ángel. Así como su nombre rezaba, el joven tenia una personalidad tranquila y templada, sus ojos aunque iguales en color y forma a los de su gemelo eran más comprensivos y serenos, a pesar de su joven edad un aura de paz rodeaba al muchacho.

 _Y… ¿dónde esta Luis?_

 _En misión, desde hace ya algunos meses, va y viene en distintas bases -_ hubo silencio - _Tonatiuh…siento mucho…_

 _Por favor no lo digas -_ interrumpió el moreno. Apenas el dominicano había llegado y Tonatiuh se confeso como si estuviera condenado, era la primer persona a la que había contado todo lo que había sucedió, se sentía un poco más ligero y hasta las lagrimas regresaron a sus ojos mientras se desahogaba - _fue mi culpa Ángel, no merezco ninguna palabra de aliento… ni mucho menos tu ayuda pero…ya no se que hacer._

 _Lo que hayas hecho o dejado de hacer no justifica lo que Thomas te hizo. Y que decir del alemán… -_ Ángel vio la incomodidad en su amigo ante sus palabras y los recuerdos que traían _\- …tal vez necesites unos días más para descansar y planear que harás de aquí en adelante._

 _Tengo miedo Ángel, no había podido decir abiertamente esto pero tengo miedo, no puedo volver a casa y a veces siento que por más que me alejó y corro no puedo escapar de Ludwig. Nadie puede protegerme…Tom ya no querrá hacerlo_ \- el mexicano se abrazo a si mismo, por primera vez dejaba salir todos esos pensamientos - _odio sentirme vulnerable y débil…_

 _Tona no digas eso, tus amigos estamos aquí y acerca de Thomas…solo dale tiempo, esta enojado y herido pero estoy seguro que…_

 _Me golpeo tan fuerte…y con tanta rabia. Tom…Thomas…_ \- la voz le falló - _…me odia, no quiero perturbarlo más y… tampoco quiero que me ataque de nuevo…_ \- el moreno suspiro ahogado un potencial llanto en la garganta - _se que pedirá el divorcio y se lo daré, no merece sufrir y yo no soy digno de estar junto a él…le fallé._

Las orbes chocolate de Tonatiuh se fijaron firmes en el trigueño - Ángel por favor _ayúdame a desaparecer, ayúdenme a escapar de Ludwig y a jamás volver a lastimar a Tom con mi presencia._

Ángel frunció el seño de manera triste, en verdad el estado del mexicano provocaría lastima aun en quienes le conocieron como un disciplinado, fuerte y talentoso piloto, además en ese estado estaba forzando a su cuerpo lastimado.

 _Primero que nada deja de hablar que tienes que descansar y segundo vamos a sacarte de aquí_ \- Tonatiuh no estaba en condiciones de pensar o de actuar con sensatez, aislarse en una isla no era la solución pero por ahora no tenia caso hacerlo entender, necesitaba descanso y cuidados - _con una buena noche de sueño y comida decente comenzaras a sentirte mejor, que te parece._

Tonatiuh le sonrió a su amigo y asintió sin decir más. Mientras el dominicano iba por su auto, Tonatiuh permaneció casi agazapado en una esquina de brazos cruzados escudriñando los alrededores; era una noche sin estrellas y con el "cielo cerrado" como las anteriores, la calle se veía casi vacía por la hora y la lluvia. Por un momento deseo que Tom apareciera de entre la niebla y le sonriera, que dijera que olvidaba todo y que lo abrazara y lo besara y se lo llevará lejos dejando a todos atrás; deseo que estuviera al pendiente como todas esas familias que esperaban angustiadas en las salas de espera, pero una vez más debía resignarse a la idea de que el pelirrojo no aparecería más y que si lo hacía sería para insultarlo y golpearlo como Tonatiuh se lo merecía.

Ángel llego con el auto y sugirió a Tonatiuh se recostara en la parte de atrás y dormitara, el moreno acepto sin más usando como almohada su mochila y mirando al techo del auto para quedarse dormido a los pocos minutos. Al salir del estacionamiento el castaño cedió el paso a un auto negro que parecía tener mucha prisa por entrar al hospital para después tomar la autopista.

·.·´¯`·.·

Tom entro al hospital sin notar el auto que había pasado junto a el rumbo a la salida; estaba tan preocupado por haber dejado el lugar aunque hubiese sido por unas horas que se estaciono en el primer lugar que encontró y corrió hasta el pabellón de ortopedia. La lluvia de la noche anterior y la falta de sueño y alimento no le estaban sentando bien y debía cuando menos bañarse y cambiarse de ropa.

 _Disculpe Señorita_ \- el pelirrojo encontró a una enfermera nueva o al menos no la había visto y eso era una buena noticia, aún así prefirió guardar su identidad - _un… amigo esta hospitalizado aquí y me gustaría saber como esta…_

Thomas trago saliva mientras esperaba una reacción, pero ¿de verdad entraría a verlo si acaso le daban acceso?... No, definitivamente no, no estaba listo para enfrentar de nuevo a Tonatiuh y a su traición; seguía lastimado y enojado pero al menos tenia que saber si su "todavía esposo" estaba bien.

 _Claro dígame su nombre_ \- dijo la jovencita y rápidamente busco en la computadora del sistema.

 _No debe preocuparse por su amigo, hoy fue dado de alta sin ninguna observación grave._

 _¿Se fué?_

 _El doctor firmo el alta aproximadamente al medio día, pero el paciente firmo su salida a las..22:37 hace apenas una media hora._

Thomas no se lo esperaba pero al escuchar eso de pronto sintió unas ganas enormes de ver a Tonatiuh.

 _¿Estaba…solo?, ¿Había…había alguien más con el?_ \- dijo en un tono sombrío y bajo, apretó los puños esperado la infame respuesta pero para la ocupada enfermera esa pregunta sonó normal.

 _No había nadie con el_ \- respondió sin mirarlo y mas ocupada en sus documentos - _estaba solo cuando firmo y cuando lo vi salir._ La suerte por fin le daba un respiro al mexicano, y es que nadie le había visto salir con Ángel _._

Y nuevamente el pelirrojo sintió su corazón oprimirse, Tona estaba solo y el saberlo fue al mismo tiempo un respiro y un golpe bajo que solo acrecentó sus ganas de verle; aunque aún no decidía si era por lastima o por amor. Entonces su cerebro le hizo darse cuenta de que apenas habían pasado algunos minutos así que tal vez el mexicano estaría todavía por ahí, el pelirrojo corrió hacia la salida y registro en los alrededores, incluso en la base de taxis cercana… más no tuvo suerte.

Busco en la cafetería pero apenas y algunos médicos de la guardia nocturna cenaban, conociendo a Tonatiuh podría estar en los jardines solo y pensativo como a veces le gustaba pero tampoco se encontraba entre la niebla y los árboles mojados. El pelirrojo seguía reprochándose el haberse movido del lugar; intento llamarle pero esta vez no hubo tonos y fue enviado de inmediato al buzón de voz.

Tom permaneció unos minutos dentro del nosocomio y por primera vez no sabia que hacer o a donde dirigirse, estaba totalmente perdido; intento inclusive marcar a su hermana en busca de consejo, pero ponerla al tanto de la situación seria exponer este delicado problema ante sus familias. Ya había demasiadas personas sufriendo como para arrastrar a todos hacia su infierno particular, tenia que empezar a buscar a Tonatiuh pues por cada segundo que pasaba sentía que lo perdía.

A la mañana siguiente despertó entre las mullidas sábanas del hotel en el que Ángel se hospedaba, había tenido una noche inquieta pero al menos había dormido bastante, reviso su teléfono para ver la hora pero estaba totalmente descargado. El reloj de la cómoda marcaba casi medio día, su amigo lo había dejado dormir cuanto quisiera aunque ahora el mexicano no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado.

El moreno decidió tomar un baño y después de sentirse limpio y fresco un sueño apacible lo invadió hasta las 3 de la tarde, momento en el que despertó a la llegada de Ángel.

 _¿Cómo te encuentras?_ \- le saludo su amigo que llego con bolsas de ropa y comida.

 _Mucho mejor, gracias…no tenias que molestarte tengo algo de ropa en mi mochila._

 _No es molestia - sonrió el Dominicano._

 _Ángel muchas gracias por venir por mi pero…ya no quiero ser molestia…bueno si se puede ser más. Se que tienes que trabajar y yo creo que puedo arreglármelas solo desde aquí_ \- sonrió Tonatiuh apenado mientras el joven le mostraba la ropa que le había comprado.

 _Ey!, para que son los amigos si no para molestarlos, además tus siempre nos apoyaste y cuidaste cuando estuvimos juntos en misión. Pedí 3 días de permiso para poder dejarte acomodado y seguro._

 _Muchas gracias_ \- sonrió el moreno. Entonces noto algo en la mirada del castaño - _¿Qué…sucede?_

 _Tonatiuh, Ludwig esta buscándote_ \- Ángel habría querido tener mas tacto pero a estas alturas para que.

 _¿!Lo…lo viste!?¿Sabe donde estamos?_ \- Tonatiuh no quería sonar asustado pero el Dominicano pudo verlo en sus ojos.

 _Luis…me dijo que ayer recibió una llamada de un "tal General_ _Beilschmidt", le hizo algunas preguntas sobre "su antiguo profesor de vuelo" con un pretexto que ni recuerdo, pero… aunque no lo cuestiono directamente sobre tu paradero era obvio que quería obtener información._

 _Tonatiuh se sintió mal de repente_ \- …Sac-Xib y Raramuri…

N _o creo que Ludwig se atreva a llamarlos_ \- continuó Ángel - _si lo hizo con Luis o planea hacerlo conmigo fue por que no sabe que somos tan cercanos, fuiste nuestro mentor pero los archivos que el alemán revisa no tienen esa clase de información._

Tonatiuh respiro un poco más tranquilo, y de pronto se dio cuenta de algo, Ludwig lo buscaba pero ¿y Thomas?, eso…eso dolió.

 _¿Tona estas bien?_

 _Si…bueno es que no pensé que Ludwig me estuviera buscando, no cuando dijo que al fin me dejaría tranquilo._

 _Parece…que en verdad te quiere_ \- Ángel se sentó junto a Tona en la cama - _bueno a su manera…_

Tonatiuh sonrió pero aún tenia en el semblante ese aspecto cansado que hace un tiempo había aparecido - _en otras circunstancias…quien sabe, pero ahora, no podría estar con él, Lud no se merece eso y yo…yo solamente quiero estar con Tom aunque eso ya no sea posible._

 _No es imposible pero en estas condiciones no puedes ni siquiera regresar al trabajo ¿A dónde irás?¿Regresaras con tu familia?_

 _Oh Dios no_ … - el mexicano se froto el rostro cansado - _no puedo decirle todo esto a mi madre y a mis hermanas, lo estúpido que soy, que Tom me haya…No._

 _Bueno si no tienes nada planeado Luis y yo tenemos el lugar perfecto para que recuperes tus fuerzas_ \- Ángel sonrió a Tonatiuh quien lo miraba confundido _\- podrás descansar seguro de que no puedan encontrarte hasta que tengas las fuerzas suficientes para retomar el control en tu vida._

 _¡En verdad, muchas gracias!...pero no quiero causarles molestias…_

 _No es ninguna molestia. Te quedarás en la casita de mis abuelos, es un lugar acogedor y muy tranquilo de la provincia, je je todos tus vecinos serán ancianitos que prefieren pasar sus tardes en paz mirando el atardecer._

 _Ángel pero sus abuelos, no quiero ser una carga…_

 _Tranquilo, ellos están viviendo desde hace mucho con unos familiares, por su edad ya no es seguro que estén solos, Luis y yo nos encargamos de mantener la casa en buenas condiciones y vamos de vez en cuando a vigilar. Además no esta muy lejos de la ciudad así que si necesitas algo puedes llamarme._

 _No se como agradecerles…en verdad, estaría perdido sin ustedes._

 _Tonatiuh eres un excelente piloto y persona, veraz que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a encontrar tu norte, cuando lo hagas todo comenzará a acomodarse y sabrás que hacer._

Tonatiuh sonrió más animado. Sin duda volvería a encontrar su camino y recuperaría fuerzas para enfrentar lo que le deparará el futuro.

·.·´¯`·.·

Tom estaba parado en medio de la salita de la cabaña mirando a su alrededor, después de estar en el hospital y sin haber hallado a su esposo por los alrededores se le ocurrió regresar a las Cabañas de Descanso en las que Tonatiuh había estado viviendo.

El Gerente lo conocía bien, así que sin problemas le dio acceso a la cabaña que había estado habitando el mexicano - " _Espero que su esposo se recupere pronto"_ \- le dijo el hombre, pero el escocés que no pudo ni siquiera fingir una sonrisa, solo se limito a agradecer fríamente los buenos deseos.

Thomas no sabia en donde se había metido Tonatiuh y por más que le llamará el mexicano no contestaba. Estaba huyendo de él y con justa razón.

Al recorrer el lugar noto que Tonatiuh se había llevado todas sus cosas, tan solo dejo una despensa y productos de limpieza, el mexicano se había llevado todos sus efectos personales excepto el parte medico de la Faja de Oro que Ludwig le había llevado.

El pelirrojo lo encontró tirado casi bajo el sillón y con cierto recelo comenzó a leerlo - _¿Habría yo renunciado tan fácilmente a ser piloto?_ \- se pregunto a si mismo - _¿Habría abandonado como si nada su carrera y mejor talento?_. Al principio su conciencia le grito "Si" pero después comenzó a cuestionarse a si mismo; por momentos sentía más enojo hacia Tonatiuh por haberlo engañado, y por momentos sentía lastima por el moreno.

De golpe corrió hacia la cocina en donde encendió las hornillas de la estufa y sin pensarlo arrojo sobre el fuego el folder y las hojas que en segundos quedaron reducidos a cenizas; por tonto que sonara, esa acción lo hizo sentir que de algún manera protegía a Tonatiuh, aunque tal vez era su culpa que buscaba el mínimo detalle para enmendar su error. Como era obvio que el mexicano no regresaría a las cabañas debía salir y seguir buscando.

No era temporada vacacional así que el lugar parecía casi olvidado, Tom camino a paso rápido colina abajo por la avenida que conectaba los dos primeros niveles de cabañas, mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto diviso una solitaria figura caminando en su dirección. Las llaves se le resbalaron de las manos cuando pudo ver los ojos azules del hombre frente a el abriéndose con la misma sorpresa que los suyos.

Ludwig Beilschmidt se quedo parado en seco a pocos metros, el rostro del rubio estaba tan descompuesto como el del pelirrojo; ninguno de los dos pudo disimular ni por un momento sus emociones, su entrenamiento militar no ayudo en nada a ocultar ese vuelco incomodo en el estomago que sin duda se reflejo en sus caras. Sin posibilidad de escape los ojos cielo de Ludwig se anclaron en las furicas esmeraldas de Tom… al fin verde había encontrado azul.


	21. FINAL Chapter

**Verde encuentra Azul**

Ese maldito alemán estaba justo frente a él y Thomas perdió totalmente su gallardía y templanza; en cuestión de segundos y aunque Ludwig lo previo, el puño del escocés se estrello en su bonito rostro haciéndolo trastabillar varios pasos hacia atrás.

 _Fight me you asshole!_ \- fue lo que el germano pudo escuchar mientras su cuerpo hacia el gran esfuerzo de no ser derribado, la voz del pelirrojo sonaba por mucho menos violenta que sus acciones.

Ludwig logro mantener el equilibrio y se limpio la sangre del labio con tranquilidad mientras de nuevo se erguía, el rubio dio un veloz paso hacia delante y ahora fue su puño lo que Thomas recibió de lleno en la mandíbula; el escocés no sangro pero tuvo que poner una mano en el piso para no caer de espaldas sobre el pavimento.

 _¿¡En donde esta!?_ \- exclamo Ludwig sin duda mas perturbado - _¡no esta contigo, no esta con nadie! ¿¡Qué diablos le hiciste!?_

 _Eso no te incumbe, ¡Tonatiuh es mío!_ \- y otro puñetazo se estrello pero esta vez en la mano del rubio alemán que no permitió otro ataque.

 _¡Lo sabía!, ¡Sabia que algo le habías hecho mal nacido!_ \- el rubio lo arrojo hacia atrás e intento atacarlo pero Stirling lo evadió tan fácil como el mismo Ludwig había parado el golpe - _Te vi, vi como entraste a la cabaña ese día y por Dios que tuve un mal presentimiento…_

Pero Ludwig no se permitió hacer nada, ya había interferido suficiente en la vida del mexicano así que ese día suprimiendo esa terrible sensación dio la vuelta y se fue; pero no pudo quedarse tan tranquilo sabiendo que a Tonatiuh seguro algo malo le había pasado.

 _Lo…lo golpe. Yo le pegué -_ Thomas nunca imagino sentirse tan avergonzado frente a alguien en su vida.

 _mereces que… -_ gruño el rubio

 _I KNOW! I KNOW!_ \- espetó el pelirrojo totalmente enfurecido - _¡merezco que me muelan a golpes pero TÚ, tú no serás quién lo hará Ludwig, no cuando ni tu mismo tienes la conciencia limpia!_

El rubio quedó paralizado ¿Qué tanto sabría Thomas?.

 _Ese golpe en su cara, hace meses…¿fuiste tu verdad?, ¿vienes a darme un sermón de valores morales cuando tu también lo haz atacado?_ \- el escocés de pronto se miro cansado, ya ni siquiera gritaba - _eres una basura_ \- Thomas se desvaneció en la banqueta maldiciendo a Ludwig en inglés, español y todo idioma que conocía.

Ludwig pudo respirar otra vez, el pelirrojo no sabía que él había sido quien había causado la lesión en el ojo de Tonatiuh hace años; y tal vez nunca lo sabría, el mexicano a pesar de todo lo había protegido y no había dicho nada al escocés, de otra forma seguro ya estaría sobre él.

El germano tenia que comenzar a hacer bien las cosas, si perdía o ganaba el amor de Tonatiuh entonces lo haría de la manera derecha.

 _Ganaste Tom_ \- Ludwig trago saliva y se sentó junto al pelirrojo quien al inicio ni siquiera lo miró - _¿me oíste desgraciado?...tú ganaste, el te ama a ti…no a mi._

Thomas lo miro desconcertado y el rubio pudo ver de cerca y por primera vez los ojos verdes del pelirrojo, en verdad eran grandes y con un bonito color esmeralda pero ahora estaban cristalinos y rojos ya sea por llanto o por falta de sueño. En situaciones normales debían de verse muy lindos sin esas bolsas obscuras debajo de ellos.

 _Todo… fue a la fuerza, quería chantajearlo con el parte medico de su lesión…_

 _Me aproveche del cariño que me tiene._

 _Lo sé, amenazaste con truncar su carrera tu…_

 _¡Si!_ \- interrumpió el alemán - _pero eso no le importo, de hecho me dijo que lo hiciera que no le importaba quedarse sin cargo y ser degradado. Lo que le importaba en verdad eras tú, lo que pudiera pasarte a ti. Intente quitártelo pero…siempre aparecías tú._

El pelirrojo lo miraba en silencio confundido y al mismo tiempo parecía que sus ojos volvían a brillar.

 _Esa tarde cuando nos viste en la base…yo intente…seducirlo. Lo besé y lo toque, si, pero el solamente pensaba en ti y nada más allá de lo que viste sucedió._

Thomas hizo una expresión de dolor frunciendo el ceño llevándose las manos a la cabeza - _eres un idiota…SOY un idiota_ \- y se quedaron así, juntos y en silencio.

·.·´¯`·.·

Ninguno de los dos entendía bien por que seguían sentados en la banqueta… pero así permanecieron el alemán y el escocés sin saber por que no habían decidido irse…o iniciado una pelea a muerte.

Ludwig se llevo la mano al rostro sutilmente, no iba a evidenciar ni mucho menos a decir cuanto le había dolido el golpe de Thomas, mientras tanto el pelirrojo se tocaba disimuladamente la mandíbula de vez en vez pues tampoco le iba a dar esa satisfacción al rubio.

Ludwig levanto la vista al cielo, las nubes grises volvían a formarse cubriendo el sol pero ni el aire, ni el olor a lluvia en el ambiente parecían inmutar a Tom, el pelirrojo definitivamente se quedaría ahí sentado aunque un diluvio se le fuera encima. El rubio suspiro pesadamente y su vista regreso al pelirrojo, entonces noto que constantemente frotaba la sortija de plata en su mano izquierda, a veces suave y a veces desesperado; sin ningún filtro por parte de su cerebro hablo voz alta y de inmediato se gano una mirada llena de enojo de parte de esos ojos verdes.

 _What the fuck did you say?!_ \- espetó el pelirrojo. Por un momento el rubio se preparó para bloquear un golpe pero Thomas se veía exhausto.

La voz de Ludwig no tembló ni por un segundo - _Dije: ¿Cómo le pediste matrimonio?_

Thomas lo miro confundido aunque claro sin disminuir ni por un segundo la molestia en su mirada, ¿Acaso el alemán estaba loco?... probablemente si, si viajó desde quien sabe donde solo para robarse al esposo de otro.

Tom gruño pero aún así respondió. No supo por que, tal vez solo para molestar al rubio _\- Yo no hice la pregunta. Tonatiuh… él fue quien me pidió que me casara con él -_ el europeo de cabello encendido se sintió un poco satisfecho pues sin duda Ludwig no se esperó esa respuesta.

Ludwig bufó y no pregunto nada más y era obvio que del pelirrojo no saldría un solo detalle. Esa revelación ciertamente había sido una sorpresa para el rubio. Alguien con tantas inseguridades en el amor como el joven mexicano haciendo una propuesta matrimonial, nunca nadie se lo hubiera esperado, pero más que una sorpresa saber la verdad le había dolió.

Le dolió saber que Tonatiuh se enfrentó a sus mayores miedos e inseguridades por amor. El amor a ese hombre de incontables pecas y brillantes ojos verdes fue más fuerte que todo… y seguía siéndolo, aunque hubiese tropezado un poco en el camino.

Por su parte Thomas se había concentrado nuevamente en el pavimento y sus interesantes grietas, aunque su mirada se había relajado un poco. La pregunta de Ludwig lo descoloco pero al mismo tiempo habían llevado ese recuerdo a su mente. Ni loco le contaría al rubio nada pero él si se daría el lujo de revivir el momento una vez más…

… _Hacia ya dos meses que el General Stirling y el Capitán Hijtzí (recién ascendidos por su desempeño en misión) habían planeado ese circuito de entrenamiento para los nuevos oficiales que se disponían a integrarse a misiones internacionales en la ONU. La pista estaba casi lista para los despegues y mientras los pilotos revisaban sus respectivos jets, los lideres de misión (y pareja formal desde hace ya un año y 5 meses según las cuentas de Tonatiuh) daban un último recorrido preparatorio._

 _Control aéreo monitorea el banco de nubes y los vientos que soplan desde el este, todo parece indicar que la tormenta se terminara de formar para mañana antes de medio día General - Tonatiuh caminaba junto al pelirrojo llevando un montón de papeles con graficas y cifras, siempre había sido un piloto cuidadoso pero ahora que tenia que dejar ir a Tom solo con su grupo no iba a dejar un solo detalle sin revisar._

 _¿Su recomendación? - sonrió el escocés sin duda más relajado._

 _Aumentar altitud Señor, volar sobre las nubes y los vientos, así evitaran también los relámpagos. Llevar a los novatos a una tormenta en su primer taller no creo que se a buena idea, no todos están listos - completó Tonatiuh un poco molesto por la "falta de seriedad" de Thomas, pero no es que culpara al alto pecoso, simplemente el mexicano estaba siendo obsesivamente precavido y es que desde esa trágica y desastrosa misión en el desierto, perder a Tom le aterraba más que la muerte._

 _Revise la disposición de los escuadrones y sus lideres Capitán Hijtzí, estos dos muchachos…los gemelos Dominicanos, ¿no cree que son muy jóvenes para ser lideres de escuadrón?_

 _Son jóvenes si, pero son muy talentosos. Llegaron con excelentes recomendaciones y estuvieron en el grupo que tome a mi cargo hace meses, estoy seguro que junto con los otros 3 pilotos que elegí son los más calificados para ser tus lideres - después del recorrido llegaron junto al jet de Thomas, un avión de estampado militar en azul y con la bandera escocesa y el escudo de la ONU impreso en las alas._

 _Muy bien, haremos lo siguiente, partiremos con 3 lideres, los observare y regresaremos con 5 - bajo la sombra cómplice de su jet Thomas acaricio la mejilla de Tonatiuh - confió en ti pero los otros pilotos se preguntarán: ¿Por que estos "chiquillos"?, los gemelos deberán demostrar sus habilidades frente a los otros o surgirá un conflicto de intereses._

 _Gracias General - Tonatiuh sonrió y se mordió los labios, esa era la señal secreta entre ambos para pedir un beso, señal que casi siempre hacia el moreno para recibir un solo beso casto e infantil que apenas era suficiente, Thomas no se entregaba fácilmente a sus instintos y mucho menos en público._

 _Thomas suspiro riendo y dejo caer sus hombros como quien sede a los encantos de un cachorro travieso, se inclino para juntar sus labios con los del moreno pero apenas sus narices se rozaron el barullo y gritos a pocos metros de ellos los hizo sobresaltarse, pero apenas el pelirrojo giro pudo observar que la conmoción se debía a otra cosa._

 _Josafat, uno de los Ingenieros aeronáuticos reía y levantaba en brazos a una joven mujer que partiría con el grupo de pilotos de Tom; a su alrededor los compañeros y compañeras los vitoreaban y felicitaban con silbidos y porras._

 _Tonatiuh los miraba sonriendo aunque no sabia muy bien que había sucedido hasta que de pronto el escocés les silbo y grito ante la mirada confundida del moreno._

 _¡Por fin se lo dijo! - rio Thomas aplaudiendo - Josafat llevaba casi un mes planeando la propuesta matrimonial, parece que decidió que la pista de despegue es el lugar más romántico del mundo._

 _Tonatiuh sonrió y aplaudió junto con los demás y después de algunos minutos el General Stirling dio la orden de partir, el mexicano debía quedarse en tierra a coordinar la misión así que sin más despidió a Tom con un saludo militar._

 _See you later Captain! - grito el pelirrojo mientras se cerraba la escotilla de su cabina._

 _¡Aquí estaremos esperándolos General, que tengan buen viaje! - respondió el mexicano manteniendo el saludo a pesar del viento y el ruido de las turbinas._

 _¡Sabes algo! - grito el pelirrojo apenas audible entre el arranque de los motores - casarse - no suena - mal._

 _¡¿Qué?! - Tonatiuh no entendió o no quiso creer lo que escucho._

 _¡Capitán Señor! - grito Josafat al mexicano - ¡debe abandonar la pista!_

 _Tonatiuh corrió hacia los torre de control mientras los jets se acomodaban en la pista y comenzaban a despegar liderados por Thomas. Pasarían 5 días antes del regreso del equipo y durante esos días el mexicano tenía solo una idea en la cabeza._

 _Tona estaba seguro de que amaba a Thomas más que a su vida, esa maldita misión en el desierto le abrió los ojos a ese sentimiento; en medio de la nada y sin ninguna oportunidad aparente su único pensamiento y meta era la de mantener al escocés con vida aunque le costara la suya. Alejarse de él era una tortura que el mexicano debía sobrellevar solo pues Tom no era exactamente del tipo romántico._

 _El moreno no sabia si había alucinado aquellas palabras o si mal entendió por el potente ruido de la maquinaria, lo cierto era que ya no podía olvidarlas y aunque a momentos decidía que simplemente lo dejaría pasar, la mayoría del tiempo llegaba a la conclusión de que quería al escocés para el solo, quería amarlo y cuidarlo, quería pertenecerle de igual manera y quería que el mundo lo supiera._

 _Como si se tratase de una señal, al cuarto día el equipo en tierra organizo una cena para relajarse y recibir con ánimos al escuadrón que llegaría al día siguiente; no solo Josafat estaba emocionado de que su ahora prometida regresará sino que Tonatiuh tenia un nudo en la garganta desde que se deicidio a hacer "la pregunta"._

 _Las manos le temblaban sin razón y en un ataque de nervios finalmente decidió que no diría nada, no hasta que se dio cuenta de que el restaurant en el que los compañeros habían decidió cenar estaba junto a una joyería en cuyo escaparate principal solo había anillos de compromiso._

 _Entro solamente para observar, no llevaba consigo mucho dinero ni mucho menos todas sus tarjetas, después de todo: ¿Quién lo haría en una misión militar?. Se paseo entre las joyas y los clientes y entonces vio una sencilla argolla plateada con una pequeña piedra incrustada dentro del metal, y no sobre este. Era topacio, de un tono azul claro que fácilmente podría ser confundido con un diamante._

 _El color y la forma eran como una gota de agua, de lluvia en la mente del mexicano y una fuerza desconocida y un sentimiento abrumador pero placentero le urgieron a comprar esa joya. Esa noche Tonatiuh no durmió nada, permaneció en la torre de control con Josafat platicando y tomando café cuidado el trayecto del equipo y monitoreándoles hasta su regreso sanos y salvos a la base._

 _Cerca de las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente, los relevos llegaron y aunque Tonatiuh no quería retirarse, sus compañeros le urgieron a tomar un descanso y después de un baño y más por cansancio fue que el mexicano cayo dormido hasta poco antes de las 6 de la tarde: el General Thomas Stirling y su equipo estaban a minutos de llegar._

 _Tonatiuh se miro en el espejo y chasqueo la lengua, le hubiese gustado usar al menos su uniforme de gala o de Capitán, pero en la base y por el trabajo debía usar el overol de piloto… pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Respiro profundo y se encamino a la pista, apenas unos segundos después y los jets podían divisarse a simple vista en el horizonte con el atardecer a sus espaldas para que el sol no les molestara al aterrizar._

 _Los lideres de escuadrón llegaron primero, Tonatiuh conto 5 y pudo reconocer los aviones de los gemelos Dominicanos: Ángel y Luis y se sonrió satisfecho, los jovencitos habían sorprendido a su equipo. Josafat sonrió al ver el jet de su prometida aterrizar con el resto y finalmente Thomas cuidándoles las espaldas._

 _El mexicano suspiro fuerte, casi inflando las mejillas y sacando aire como un globo y apretó la caja entre sus dedos dentro de la bolsa del uniforme, no le había dicho a nadie, aún podía arrepentirse, devolver la argolla o dársela después al pelirrojo como un inofensivo regalo._

 _Thomas sonreía al equipo aun sobre su jet y mientras Tona se acercaba paso a paso lo vio descender y quitarse su casco, el pelirrojo buscaba algo con la mirada, seguro al mexicano y de inmediato sus ojos se anclaron en el moreno; el cabello rojo algo despeinado, las mejillas y las pecas encendidas por el calor y esas bonitas orbes verdes brillando con el atardecer fueron demasiado._

 _Hi Tona…_

 _¡CASATE CONMIGO! - grito Tonatiuh esperando que su voz pudiera alzarse más alta y fuerte que las turbinas aún enfriándose._

 _What?! - el pelirrojo apenas logro sujetar su casco, la fuerza de sus dedos flaqueo en esos segundos._

 _MARRY ME! - ahora en el lenguaje del escocés para que lo entendiera, y por si le quedaba alguna duda, Tonatiuh prácticamente le puso la argolla en la nariz esperando que sus torpes dedos entumecidos por los nervios no dejarán caer el anillo._

 _Thomas miraba al mexicano, estaba rojo, los labios le temblaban al igual que la mano que seguía sosteniendo frente a su cara el anillo, si se tardaba más posiblemente Tonatiuh se desmayaría. Al mexicano los segundos le parecieron eternos pero antes de que pudiera pensar en lo peor, el escocés le quito el anillo de la mano y se lo puso a si mismo en el dedo correspondiente de la mano izquierda._

 _Thousant times YES! - respondió con la sonrisa más grande que Tonatiuh le hubiese visto hacer._

 _Tonatiuh tardo en reaccionar pero en cuanto su cuerpo quiso abrazar al pelirrojo, este último lo tomo bruscamente del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la pista, Tom abrió la puerta de una pequeña bodega de herramientas y arrojo al mexicano dentro para comenzar a besarlo._

 _A pesar del hambre que sentían el uno por el otro, el beso estaba siendo lento, cadencioso y con movimientos marcados; hacia meses no se besaban apropiadamente, no se tocaban y dormían en unidades separadas y aún así trataban de controlarse lo más posible._

 _Ese uniforme de piloto no permitía que ninguno pudiese tocar la piel contraria, así que Tonatiuh se aferro al cuello del pelirrojo mientras que Thomas lo aprisiono en un abrazo desde su espalda a la cintura; sus lenguas comenzaron a participar activamente y supieron que era momento de parar o terminarían haciéndolo ahí mismo y eso no era apropiado ni profesional._

 _Se detuvieron casi al mismo tiempo y dejaron sus frentes juntas sin dejar de abrazarse._

 _Bueno parece que es cierto…una pista de aterrizaje es el lugar más romántico del mundo, ideal para una propuesta de matrimonio - bromeó Stirling._

 _Es que… - Tona rio nerviosamente - lo siento…hubiese planeado algo mejor es que… solo quería decírtelo, quiero estar contigo siempre._

 _Thomas le sonrió tiernamente y miro la sortija en su mano._

 _E-es provisional…si no te gusta podemos cambiarla, te compraré una más fina y…_

 _Easy Pumpking, mientras seas tu, podría ser un aro de cebolla y no me importaría, además es hermosa: sencilla e impresionante al mismo tiempo, justo como tu._

 _Tonatiuh sintió sus ojos llenarse de agua y trato de evitar las cursis lagrimas._

 _Thomas te amo y estoy tan feliz que creo que voy a explotar._

 _Entonces explotaremos juntos._

Thomas suspiro pesadamente.

 _¿Qué harás?_ \- la voz del rubio trajo al escocés de regreso a la tierra.

 _Eso no te importa, y ya lárgate no entiendo que haces aquí_ \- escupió el pelirrojo, cada vez que Ludwig hablaba sentía la enorme necesidad de tirarle sus bonitos dientes de un puñetazo.

 _Debes buscarlo, mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo._

 _¿¡En serio estúpido!?, ¡no lo había considerado!_ \- gruño con sarcasmo.

 _No me provoques, solo quiero…_

 _¿Ayudarme?¿reparar tu error? ¡Por favor, yo no voy a caer en tus pendejadas, You fuking German_! - el pelirrojo se levanto violentamente al tiempo que el rubio lo imitaba.

 _Arschloch! -_ Ludwig le tomo de la solapa al tiempo que Tom hacia lo mismo. Estuvieron a punto de ponerse a pelear ahí mismo pero un grupo de personas paso y comenzaron observarlos y a sacar sus celulares. Ambos europeos decidieron detenerse y cuando la conmoción paso regresaron a la banqueta mientras la lluvia iniciaba su caída suave.

 _No esta con su familia eso es seguro - agrego el germano._

 _Ya lo se_ \- bufó Thomas con fastidio _\- a estas alturas ni siquiera deben de saber que estamos separados._

 _Sac-Xib sigue en alta mar en el buque escuela, y nadie de sus conocidos en la milicia sabe en donde esta… o al menos eso pude obtener de mis contactos._

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza _\- aunque cualquiera de sus amigos estuvieran cerca Tonatiuh no los buscaría, tiene la mala costumbre de querer resolver todo solo. Con gusto brinda ayuda, pero nunca la pide._

 _Entonces ponte a recordar cada lugar al que han ido, iremos a buscarlo a cada rincón_ \- insistió Ludwig listo para enfrentar nuevamente al escocés.

 _Juntos._

La mirada cielo de Ludwig encontró desconcertada las esmeraldas filosas y penetrantes de Thomas - _Lo haremos…juntos, así es, no voy a dejar que vayas tu solo a buscarlo, voy a tenerte bien vigilado._

 _Ya te lo dije, por mucho que me cueste admitirlo tu ganaste desgraciado_ \- rio Ludwig entre molesto y resignado - _no tengo otras intenciones._

 _Ya lo veremos_ \- Y Thomas le regalo una sonrisa torcida.

 **¿El fin?...al menos de este fic.**


End file.
